


For Asgard

by darling_pet



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Apologies, Asgard, Backstory, Badass Reader, Bargaining, Battle, Battle of New York (Marvel), Chaptered, Character Death, Confessions, Confusion, Crime Fighting, Dark Elves, Death, Destruction, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Battles, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fear, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Guilt, Heartache, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt, I made Odin a total Bastard, Illusions, Jealousy, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Loss of Trust, Lots of Unconciousness actually..., Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Manipulative Loki, Nicknames, Odin's Bad Parenting, On the Run, Past Relationship(s), Plans, Portals, Prison, Promises, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Protective Loki, Protectiveness, Quest, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Saving the World, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Team Dynamics, Teasing, The Nine Realms, Training, Trapped, Trust, Unconsciousness, Villains, Violence, Visions, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 49,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Odin had banished Loki to Earth instead of Thor? The story of how you, the Reader, meet and help Loki on his quest to return to Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's your turn to lock up for the night at work. You work as a clerk at your town's library, checking in and out books, as well as re-shelving and other tasks. After making sure all the nightly duties have been diligently performed, you set the building's alarm and lock up the library.

Making your way to your car in the staff parking lot, you notice something in the sky. It almost looks like the northern lights. The luminous multicoloured lights swerve and sway in a stunning display across the dark night. You have not seen anything quite like this before. Naturally, the lights prove to be a tad distracting while driving home.

And then you see it.

 _Is it a comet?_ you wonder. It's certainly massive in size and almost blinding. You put your blinker on and pull over to the side of the road to watch the spectacle.

You panic, almost thinking the comet is heading towards you. When you look a little harder, it actually seems to be falling about a mile west of you. The light disappears within a cloud of cylindrical dust and the earth rumbles after its crash.

You thank the gods it fell in an open field with no inhabitants nearby.

Curiosity getting the better of you, you pull back onto the road and make a turn down an old dirt path towards the crash of whatever the hell that was. When you reach the site, you exit your vehicle and cautiously move closer to the flattened area the comet had made in the field. You turn on the flashlight in your smartphone and expect to see some kind of space rock or maybe even satellite debris. But that is not the case.

It's a man.

“Are you okay?” you ask him, bending over him. “Please don't be dead.”

The man lifts his head up a fraction and stares at you through hooded eyes. They're a piercing green that leaves you almost breathless. A couple small groans of pain come from him and his head falls back to the ground. Well, thank goodness he's not dead. He does, however, look to be seriously out of it.

Is he an alien? Ha! He must have been an unlucky bystander that got hit by...whatever that was. The good samaritan in you helps the man up and you both stumble back to your car with help from the light of your phone's flashlight. You get him to lie down in the back of your car. The lights from inside the vehicle reveal what you had missed about him out there.

You're stunned.

And not just at the relatively odd clothing he's got on. It's his striking face and features. His hair is raven black, strewn over his pale face. His lips are soft looking and parted a bit. You remember those eyes and how they stared at you. They are burnt into your brain...

You try to get it through your head that this poor guy has probably just been hit with space debris and is probably very hurt right now. Not the time to be fawning over somebody. You hop back into the driver's seat and head back into town to the hospital.

 

 

The hospital's receptionist at the desk asks you for his name, to which you say you don't know.

“I've never met him before,” you explain. “I just found him almost unconscious in a field.”

The nurses take the mysterious raven-haired man to be looked at. You hope he'll be all right. It feels wrong to you to just leave him, so you stay in the waiting room to hear news of how he's doing. A doctor comes out to see you finally sometime early the next morning.

“Hi there, I'm Doctor Walker,” he greets you with an extended hand. You shake it. “You're here waiting for the gentleman that came in last night?”

“Yes, that's right,” you reply. “How is he?”

“As a matter of fact, he woke up about an hour or so ago and we have been running tests and checking his vitals. He's doing well.”

“Oh, that's such great news.” You are relieved.

“Would you like to go in and see him?”

The thought makes you nervous for some reason, but of course, you agree to it. You knock on the door to the room the doctor said the man was in. The man must not have heard you knock because he is, in fact, awake. But he seems to be examining his hands as if they were somehow foreign to him, turning them over and inspecting them.  
You feel a bit awkward watching, so you clear your throat. His head shoots up and looks at you standing in the doorway.

“Hi,” you say to him.

“Hello,” he replies curiously.

“How are you feeling?”

“I have felt better.”

You shift awkwardly.

“You are the one that brought me to this place?” he asks.

“Uh yes, I am. I couldn't just leave you there. You looked really hurt.”

You almost swear you could have heard him mutter “in more ways than one.” You notice his eyes are saddened.

“Well, thank you,” he says. “You are very kind to have helped me. I have not been the recipient of such kindness in a long time.” This comment can't help but pull at your heartstrings.

“Do you know what happened out there?” you ask. “Were you hit by something?”

“I think it is a rather lengthy story to tell, but yes, I do believe I was hit by something.”

That'll just have to do for now. You think back to what the man was wearing when you found him.

“You're not from around here are you?”

“No, I am not. Far from it, actually.” There's a slight pause.

“I'm so sorry,” you say. “I forgot to introduce myself.” You do so.

“A pleasure,” the man says with a smile.

“I am...Loki...of Asgard.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

From the way Loki introduces himself, it sounds like even he doesn't know who he is or where he's from.

The name only slightly registers in your mind, but you can't for the life of you place where you would have heard it. Really, all you can think is, _oh well that sounds very foreign._

The atmosphere this Loki guy gives off is a distracted one. Silently distraught, with a hint of subtle anger lurking within. Despite these negative vibes you get from him, he is nothing but cordial and polite to you.

“So...since you're not from around here, do you have somewhere to stay already?”

“No, I do not,” says Loki. “However, I am not planning on staying in this realm for much longer. I must find my way back home as soon as possible.”

 _Realm?_ You shake off his strange choice of words and make a bold suggestion. One you probably shouldn't suggest to a stranger you just met.

“If you like, you can stay with me at my place until you've figured out how to get home?”

Loki carefully considers this.

“I would appreciate that,” he accepts. “Again, thank you for being so kind.”

“Not a problem,” you assure him with a sweet smile.

 _I have not been the recipient of such kindness in a long time,_ he had said.

You wonder what on Earth Loki could have been through, how anyone could be unkind to him. He's terribly polite and seems genuine when talking to you. In this moment, you believe whoever has treated him poorly must be a truly heinous person.

After checking Loki out of the hospital, you take him back to your place. A rather small but perfectly livable space. When you two walk through your front door, Loki says nothing, only looks around in curiosity.

“It's not much...” you say. “But it's home.”

Almost immediately Loki spots the bookshelf at the other end of the room. He strides over to it and browses.

“I have not heard of these titles before,” he says almost to himself. You find that a little strange seeing as you have a good amount of classics on that shelf. You let him look them over while you quickly make a call to work informing them you'll be a bit late today due to an earlier “family emergency.” No one can argue with that kind of excuse. Thankfully your boss understands.

“So um...Loki?”

He looks up from a book he had plucked and had already dove into. “I'm going to get ready and go to work. I'll be back later this evening. Help yourself to anything in the house.”

“Thank you very much, (y/n),” Loki says graciously, bowing his head in thanks.

A slight blush may have crept onto your cheeks.

You then take the fastest shower of your life and throw on some clean clothes hoping they match. You come out of your room with some old clothes (that your ex from long ago had left at your place) for Loki to wear. Anything would be better than whatever the hell kind of get-up he was in, even if it was strangely hot (because, hey – you got to love the leather). You toss them on the coffee table by the couch. Grabbing your keys, you fly out the door giving Loki a quick goodbye. He is so engrossed in a book that you're not even sure he heard you.

 

 

You arrive to work and apologize again and again for being late. Your boss thankfully still understands. The work day progresses as it normally does until almost closing time. That's when you decide to use the Reference Desk computer to look something up before leaving for the day. You type in “Loki” to the library's catalogue. As you thought earlier, you feel like you've heard the name somewhere, like a book perhaps. Results reveal titles regarding Norse Mythology.

_What?_

Using the Dewey Decimal System to your advantage, you walk through the non-fiction bookshelves and glide your finger along the spines looking for the number 292 – Norse Mythology. You pluck down a promising book for your subject matter. It's a stunning shiny metallic gold colour with an interestingly textured cover. You will definitely be checking this book out tonight. You've got some research to do. You sign it out to your name, throw it in your bag, and leave work behind you.

Before you head home though, you make a stop for some take-out, ordering a variety of things. You're not sure what Loki would like, but having a large selection of choices is the best bet. Plus, that means plenty of delicious leftovers.

When you first walk through your front door, your eyes have to adjust to the slight mess your company has made. So many books are stacked and scattered all around your living room and left just about everywhere else, too. The untidy culprit dressed in the clothes you left him, rests lying down on the couch looking positively at home.

Wherever that was again.

You set down the bags of take-out and your work bag on the dinner table.

“Ow! Shit!” you hiss. What the-? The disruption makes Loki look up from his book. You take a seat in the nearest chair and take a look to see what you stepped on.

It's a shard of glass. Why are there pieces of shattered glass on your floor? It takes you a few seconds to piece together what the once fully formed object could have been, but finally realize it was a vase. Loki gets up off the couch and comes to you. His eyes don't leave you.

“(Y/n), are you all right?”

“Loki...” you start. “W-why is my vase broken?”

“I am so sorry.”

“I mean, it's okay. I'm sure it was just an accident.”

The word 'accident' paints a guilty look on his face so you give him a questioning one in return.

“It wasn't an accident?” There's a small pause.

“I'm... afraid not.” You're confused. He did this on purpose? Who goes around throwing other people's home decor around on purpose?

“So what, you're telling me you threw the vase? You didn't just knock it over?”

“Er, yes, I suppose that is exactly it.” Still confused, you ask why he threw it. He looks ashamed or possibly embarrassed. Almost child-like.

“Well you see, I may have let a series of negative emotions get the better of me earlier today. Thus the er... throwing of household items. Again, I am terribly sorry. I thought I had tidied up most of the mess.”

“You hurled other things in my house?” For goodness sakes, it's almost like having a dog or a child.

This predicament makes you think. You had figured there was something wrong with Loki back at the hospital. He was deeply sad. But now if he's destroying your property due to 'negative emotions,' clearly his sadness had turned to anger. You desperately wished to know what had happened to this poor man to render him this way. He seems very sweet and kind, otherwise (at least towards you). But when might he crack next? You'll cross that bridge when you get to it, you suppose. And you forgive him, you do. He's clearly going through something and holding a grudge or blowing up at him obviously won't fix the problem.

You set the table and dish out the glorious food. During dinner, he seems quite intrigued by the food, as if he's never laid eyes on Chinese food before.

“Do you want to talk about it?” you ask while cleaning up after eating.

“About what?”

“About why you felt the need to throw my things?” He thinks about your question for a moment. Like he really does want to talk about it.

“No,” he puts simply. Well, there you have it. You decide not to pry anymore on the subject and leave it alone just in case you end up poking the bear by accident. Though in time, might he share? Probably not, you point out to yourself. You're still both pretty much strangers.

After the dishes are done and the few bits of remaining glass have been discarded, you take care of the books Loki has already read and place back on the shelf.

“And I thought I was done this kind of work for today.”

“What do you mean by that?” Loki asks.

“I work at a library. This is one of the many things I do during the day. Re-shelving and whatnot.”

The man's eyes light up with great surprise. This intrigues him.

“Do you really? That is absolutely magnificent!” Loki exclaims.

“Yes, it's quite lovely.” Then an idea comes to mind. “Say Loki... how would you like to accompany me to work tomorrow? There's a much better selection there for you than here. I'm sure you'd have a blast.”

“I would be thrilled, my dear. Thank you, kindly.”

“Of course. Just do me a favour.”

“And what, pray tell, might that be?”

“Don't throw things around at my work tomorrow in a heated rage.” Loki chuckles at that. He's so adorable when he's in a positive mood. You strangely feel the need to do everything in your power to keep him this way. You've only _just_ met him. How can you feel that way about a person so fast? There's something about him... He walks over to you and takes both your hands in his as if to affirm a promise.

“For you, I think I can manage that.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a really fun time writing and planning this story. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, you guys! Much appreciated!

“Two coffees, please.”

You order for both you and Loki at your favourite café before work, figuring you could get any kind of information out of him over a good brew. However, no matter how hard you try, Loki demonstrates he is the master of deflection and subject changing. You down the last swig of coffee. It's honestly the best in town. Loki takes his last drink with gusto.

“That was delicious. I would love another.”

“Coming right up.”

Taking the refilled drink and your new stranger-friend to go, you make your way to the library. On time today, thank goodness. You tell Loki to feel free to have a look around and explore and that you'll be around if he needs any help or has questions.

It's a bit quieter at work than usual, which gives you a decent amount of time to admire Loki in his element. And work a little too, obviously.

But you watch him in the little nook by the window, captured by the tales that seem so alien to him. You might even say you're as enthralled in watching him as he is in his readings. At one point he looks up and catches your daydreaming gaze, to which your cheeks flush and you pretend you weren't totally staring at him and try to look busy. Now moving on to the task of re-shelving, you come across a book belonging to a shelf a bit too far beyond your reach. Normally the library has stepping stools placed around the stacks, but they have seemingly all disappeared.

 _That's odd,_ you think. You stretch with all your might trying to reach the top shelf as if you were Mr. Fantastic himself. Then you try, much to your embarrassment, jumping. A hushed, smooth voice suddenly speaks close from behind you.

“Allow me.”

A shiver runs down your spine. Loki slowly takes the book from your hand and effortlessly places it in its respective spot thanks to his blessed height.

“Thank you,” you say smiling shyly.

“My pleasure.”

 

 

After your successful day at work and eating glorious leftovers, the pair of you relax in your living area with books. Naturally, of course.

Your book of choice is the one you checked out yesterday on Norse Mythology. You manage to make it through the short descriptions of the gods Odin, Frigga, and Thor. But it's the fourth bio that makes you hold your breath.

_Loki._

If he's considered a myth, how is he here in your home? It's just not possible. You continue to read.

_Loki was a shape shifter and could fabricate illusions of whatever he wished. He was far more spiteful, cunning, and deceitful than the other Gods of Asgard, which would lead him to trouble. This trouble would be created by playing devious jokes on the others. Being the Father of Lies, his quick wit and silver tongue-_

“That is very fascinating material you have there, my dear.”

Loki's voice startles you. How is he able to sneak up on you without you noticing? He has a very curious look in his eye matched with an amused smirk.

“You look like you have something to say,” you pry cautiously.

“They are not merely myths, you know.”

“Oh really? So you're saying _you_ are in fact _the Loki_ from this book?” you laugh. “Go on, then. Shapeshift or do some magic! Prove it.”

Doubt floods your mind despite the need you have of wanting this to be true. You wait for him to do something, anything at all. But he just stands there in front of you with the same smirk on his face. Nothing happens, much to your disappointment. A part of you truly wished something amazing and unexplainable like a... a super hot, magic wielding Norse God would come into your life.

“Well, I guess this myth just got busted,” you say trying not to sound as disappointed as you feel. You feel a tap on your shoulder. But Loki is still standing in front of you...

Turning around slowly, your mouth drops in surprise.

Another Loki looks down at you revelling in your shock. You spin back to the other him, who seems pleased with himself as well.

“Oh my god. You really..? It-it's true then? All of it?”

“Yes, it's true,” he says, while the Loki closest to you fades away.

“This is fantastic. Amazing. Incredible!”

Loki grins from ear to ear and appears like he is thinking those same things about you. Like you're the otherworldly being.

“I am very glad you think so, darling. I must admit, I have never received such a response towards my abilities.”

A question comes to mind about something you had read in the passage. “Here's a question. When I read that you played jokes on the other Gods, have you actually done that?”

“Yes, I have,” he replies absentmindedly. What is going on in that head of his? You can't help yourself from asking.

“Have you done so recently?” Loki's eyes snap to meet yours. Like he's been caught. Slowly you've been trying to piece together an extremely complicated puzzle. You're just missing a few pieces...

“Loki I'm going to ask you another question, but please don't get mad at me.” He says nothing and waits for your question to hit.

“Does this recent prank have anything to do with how I found you the other night?”

“You are an astonishingly sharp young woman,” he muses. “Yes I admit, my 'prank' is how I came to be in your realm.” It's funny. He doesn't seem particularly guilty about the prank itself. But there's something else there. You feel the need to uncover it.

“Will you tell me how it happened? How you came to be here? You can trust me, I promise.”

Loki ponders for a good while, but eventually, he concedes in agreeing to recount how he came to be on Earth.

“How will I know you won't lie to me? After all, the book called you the 'Father of Lies'?” you ask him.

“First of all, you would never know, my dear. That is why they call me the 'Father of Lies'.” You give him a playful nudge. “And second of all, what most people do not know, is that I do not lie to those who enchant me.”

He means you! You enchant him? You can't believe The God of Mischief finds you enchanting. Well, the feeling is most certainly mutual. Unable to find the words to respond, Loki saves you from the silence this time.

“Let me start from the beginning.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys! The holidays were a super busy time around the house. But alas, here's Chapter 4!

It all really began when Loki was only a boy. His father, Odin, The Allfather, had brought up the matter of becoming a King. Loki knew he would rule Asgard one day, he was sure of it.

But so was his brother, Thor.

A brother so boisterous, pompous, and always ready to fight. Loki's complete opposite.

Because Loki was a quiet, studious, and far more intelligent than his brother.

Odin once said to the two boys, “Asgard brings peace to the universe and the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace.” Each of the brothers was sure it would be him. Loki couldn't imagine Thor being a king fit for Asgard even in the slightest.

“A wise king never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it,” Odin had said. Knowing Thor, he would always be seeking out war. It was simply in him. If he wasn't fighting someone, then he couldn't be his 'mighty' self. Loki took his father's words to heart, focusing on the latter half of his speech. Throughout the years, Loki read up on battle strategy. It reminded him of his favourite game, chess. Often he would concoct cunning plans and plots, that many would call pranks, in his spare time. Frigga, the boys' mother, even taught Loki to wield magic. She tried to teach Thor, but he wasn't taken with the idea. He would rather smash things with his fists than use these so called 'tricks.'

Odin had told them another thing. Something that Loki had carried with him in the back of his mind since the day he heard it.

“Both of you were born to be kings.”

Loki had always tried to please his father, but Odin never really seemed all too impressed with his dark-haired son. It was like everything he did was never quite good enough for the King. Like _Loki_ wasn't good enough...

It certainly seemed that way upon the announcement of Thor's coronation.

How could it be Thor? He was so unbelievably full of himself! He was not fit to be King by a long shot! Loki knew he had to do something. He, at the very least, needed to delay such a heinous decision made by his father. But how to do it?

Oh...

Now there's an idea. It was so crazy it just might work, Loki thought to himself. He'd have to pull it off flawlessly for it to work. A little bit of mischief, a dash of fun, and a whole lot of treachery. This would be the biggest antic Loki will have committed yet. Was it going to be worth it?

He was sure of it.

Just as sure as he was that he would become King.

 

 

The day had finally arrived. Hundreds of fellow Asgardians filled the Great Hall, all adorned in their finest garments fit for this most special occasion.

It sickened Loki.

It sickened him even more seeing Thor foolishly parade himself to the throne.

Couldn't Father see how poor of a choice Thor was? It took everything within Loki to keep his composure standing alongside his mother, watching his life be ruined yet again by that bumbling buffoon. The plan should have taken into effect by now, but there was still no sign of a disturbance. Loki grew worried. Maybe his treachery would have been for nought.

It wasn't until Odin stiffened mid-speech and snarled the most beautiful words Loki had heard since this wretched coronation began: “ _Frost Giants_.”

The guests were ushered out of the Great Hall, out of the palace entirely with not so much as an explanation. Behind Loki's innocently concerned facade lurked the gleefully proud truth. Loki managed to force the correlation between the immaturity and childishness of his brother and that of Loki's own current actions deep down inside him. To a part of him that he never visits.

 

 

Thor was raging in the dining wing of the palace later that evening. Was it really necessary to flip the table? To Thor, the answer was probably a yes.

Loki carefully slithered out from behind a pillar and sat down next to his fuming brother. He couldn't help but throw some fuel on the fire, so to speak. After all, it was in his nature.

“If it's any consolation, I think you're right,” Loki spoke softly. “About the Frost Giants, about Laufey. About everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defences once, who's to say they won't try again?” And then to cater to Thor's warlike tendencies. “Next time, with an army?”

“Exactly!” Thor agreed, sounding thankful his brother was on his side. Or so he thought. Loki knew Thor would want to retaliate against the Frost Giants. So he created the opening for such an opportunity.

“There's nothing you can do without defying Father.” Loki should have heeded his own words. Thor gave him a look. One the younger brother knew all too well. “No no no no no, I know that look.” Thor explained how he wanted to ensure the safety of their borders but Loki told him it was madness. Sif and The Warriors Three weren't too sure about Thor's plan at first, but if there's one thing Thor inherited from his Father, it's how to give an influential speech.

Before anyone knew it, Thor, Loki, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were at Heimdall's doorstep, the gateway to other worlds. To Jotunheim in this particular case. Loki wondered if maybe he had taken things a bit too far this time, but there was no turning back now.

Heimdall reluctantly obeyed Thor in aiding them to journey to the home of the Jotun race but did not promise to keep the Bifrost open. The Gatekeeper explained that that would unleash the full power of the Bifrost, destroying Jotunheim and them upon it.

Bright lights surrounded the group as they flew through their world to the next, a world of abominable freezing temperatures and glacial canyons. At the moment of arrival, the atmosphere was dead quiet and suspiciously deserted. Thor and his friends gave involuntary shivers at the sharp winds. Loki expected his body to mimic the others', to feel the coldness seep into him as well.

But the feeling never came.

Only anxiousness about forthcoming face to face with the people he conspired with.

Naturally, his anxiousness grew tenfold when the Asgardians finally came across Laufey, King of the Frost Giants, and his people. They seemed dumbfounded at the idiocy of the group showing up. Puny Gods, they must have thought.

Thor demands how Laufey's people found their way into Asgard. Loki's stomach dropped at the question and received a knowing glance and demented smirk from the Jotun King.

“The House of Odin is full of traitors,” Laufey told him. Thor did not take this accusation well and growled back that this was a lie.

“Your father is a murderer and a thief,” Laufey retaliated. He continued to taunt Thor. Loki knew how fun that was to do, but for the situation's sake, he tried to talk Thor down from attacking anyone. He tells his blond-headed brother to look where they were and recognize that they were outnumbered. Loki couldn't risk anything more or his prank would blow up in his face. Laufey might spoil it all.

“Know your place, Brother.” That's rich coming from Thor...

Laufey surprising to everyone gave them all a chance to leave.

“We will accept your _most_ gracious offer,” Loki told his co-conspirator. He was thankful Laufey was letting them go and keeping their little secret of betrayal between them. “Come on, Brother.”

All it took was one comment from a lone Frost Giant telling Thor to run back home like a “little Princess.” Loki cursed.

That was when the battle broke out.

Each warrior had their trusty weapons at their side ready to wield against the Frost Giants. Thor had Mjolnir, Hogun and his mace, Sif her staff, Fandral with the sword, and Volstagg his axe. Everyone had an item in hand but Loki. He had his magic and illusions. Which worked just as well as any weapon, actually. Loki was able to fake out his opponent with magical duplicates of himself.

A deafening shout from Volstagg echoed across the icy canyon, “Don't let them touch you!”

What could that mean?

Loki however, didn't hear the warning in time and found out exactly what Volstagg meant. A Frost Giant grabbed him tightly by the wrist, shattering Loki's armour. He took a closer look at the hold his enemy had on him and was taken aback upon seeing that his arm and hand had turned blue.

The same blue as the Frost Giants' skin.

Loki's eyes widened with shock. It didn't hurt. It wasn't cold. Complete and utter disbelief ate at him. The Jotun shot him a curious look with his blood red eyes, also confused at what had just passed. Loki took this moment of weakness and stabbed him with his hidden dagger. The Jotun dropped to the ground.

Loki examined his arm and noticed his skin had returned to its normal alabaster tone. The two main feelings that flooded him were confusion, followed by fear.

“We must go!” Loki shouted to his brother, but Thor paid no attention and still fought like a madman. He sure paid attention when Laufey released the beast on them.

They all ran for their lives. The beast gained. Soon it had them cornered at the edge of a cliff. Most of the Asgardians thought this was the end, staring into its hideous face.

But leave it to Thor to rip a hole through the beast. Literally. Right through its throat.

Everyone watched it as it fell over the cliff to its death.

Even the Jotuns, who had crept up on the trespassers. There was no way out of this, surely.

But a loud whinny and flash of rainbow light erupted in front of both parties. Loki's face drained of all colour.

Odin had arrived to save them.

And then slaughter them once they returned home, probably, Loki thought.

The kings of Asgard and Jotunheim confronted each other for the first time in many long years. Odin claimed Thor's actions this night as boyish and that Laufey should treat them as such.

Maybe my plan has worked, after all, thought Loki. He must finally see how unfit Thor is for the throne now. Before any more damage was done, Odin whisked the group home with the help of Heimdall.

The Allfather scolded his eldest son. Had he realized what he'd done by going to Jotunheim? He had created a war and put the lives of his friends and his people in danger all due to his reckless actions. Loki tried to speak up on Thor's behalf only to have Odin snap back at him.

“Why did you not stop him?”

Oh no. Now the spotlight was on Loki.

“You could not possibly think I could do such a thing? Stop Thor? You know what happens when he get these ideas in his head!”

“And who do you think gives him these ideas?!” Odin yells.

He knew.

How did he know?

“I am the _Allfather_ , Loki. I know this was your plan. I know this was YOUR DOING!”

Loki shook his head in denial. He hadn't meant for it all to come to... _this._

“Father, I-”

“ _You_ have started this war. _You_ are a cruel, reckless _monster_ and I was a _fool_ for taking you in that night!”

The room filled with a deafening silence.

“Wh-what?” Loki's voice grew quiet. He tries to understand what was just said but makes no sense of it. What could Odin possibly mean by that?

“I was going to tell you someday but clearly the time is now,” Odin said gruffly. “You are not our biological son, Loki.”

Loki felt as if he was falling. Like the ground had opened up beneath him and swallowed him whole. He wished it really would.

“No. It can't be true.” Though when the words left his mouth, he felt deep down that it was.

“It is,” the King said. His words were clipped. “Years ago, in the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring. Abandoned. Suffering. Left to die...”

No. No. No...

“I'm a Jotun? A Frost Giant?” Loki said with disgust. The strange occurrence with his skin in battle started to make horrible sense.

“Not just any Frost Giant. Laufey's son.”

“ _Laufey_?” Loki spat out the name.

“Yes.” Wheels were turning at full speed inside his head, trying to grasp at all this dreadful information.

“Why?” Loki asked. “You were deep in Jotun blood. _Why_ would you take me? What was the purpose?”

When Odin doesn't speak, Loki cries out in anger.

“TELL ME!”

“I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace. Through you. But those plans no longer matter.” Every word out of the King's mouth tore Loki's heart into a thousand pieces. It hurt. It _hurt_ so _much._

“So I am no more than another stolen relic? Locked up here until you have use of me? You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?!”

“You were my son. I only wanted to protect you from the truth.”

_You were my son._

“What because I-I-I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night? _Well, it all makes sense now!_ ” His anger was barreling frighteningly quick. “Why you favoured Thor all these years because no matter how much you claimed to “love” _me_ , you could have had a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!”

“And you never will!” Odin's voice rang throughout the room.

 _Oh, just you wait,_ he thought viciously.

“You have disgraced this kingdom, this family, and yourself. Loki _Laufeyson_ , you have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your foolishness and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!”

Odin jabbed Heimdall's staff into place and activated the Bifrost.

“You are unworthy of these realms!” Odin ripped off Loki's silken green cape.

“You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed.” As Odin yanked the hidden dagger from his sheath, Frigga flashed before Loki's mind. He was sure that hurt most of all.

“You are _unworthy_! I, Odin, Allfather, cast you out!” Odin summoned Mjolnir from Thor and with great force, struck Loki into the beyond of the Bifrost. He had never been hit by such a powerful physical energy. He was knocked out completely.

At one point though, for a few short seconds, Loki was able to open his eyes. And for those few glorious seconds, he saw a face. A gentle face. A worried face with twinkling eyes full of beauty and concern and kindness. Loki fell back into unconsciousness.

And he dreamed of those eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

“Wow.”

Throughout Loki's retelling of the events that brought him to Earth, you listened closely, not uttering a single word. You were captivated and now you don't think you've ever been this speechless in your life. Other worlds, Frost Giants, magic, war?

“Honestly, that was a lot to take in,” you confess.

“So you believe me?”

“Of course I believe you, Loki.” You say this wholeheartedly. He looks relieved, and not just because you believe his story. Loki looks like a massive weight has been lifted from his shoulders from having talked out what had happened to him.

“What are you thinking right now, darling? About my past? Tell me I want to know what you think.”

“Well... your brother sounds like a hot-head who likes to jump the gun. And I think you're right. Definitely not 'king-material'.” He seems to like your comment.

“And your 'father' sounds like a complete asshole. I mean, how could he treat you that way all your life? _Use_ you like that?” Thinking of someone using Loki as a pawn in a cruel game of political chess almost makes _you_ want to smash something. Odin never treated him like his own son. No wonder Loki acted the way he did. It was just a prank gone horribly wrong. He hadn't actually _meant_ to start a war. Only delay his brother's coronation and potentially make his father see just how unfit Thor was for the throne. You could see where he was coming from. Hell, you might have even done the same thing given the circumstances...

And then the kicker – finding out he's really of the heritage he'd been taught to hate? The poor soul! No wonder Loki's throwing stuff out of rage. No wonder he was so distraught looking when you first saw him in the hospital bed. It all makes sense looking back on it now. Loki had his world shattered not long before falling to Earth.

You think Loki notices a building anger in yourself because he pulls you close into him. Your negative feelings towards his history diminish greatly at the contact. Just being close to him like this is your cure.

What will you do when he leaves?

You can't help but have your feelings for him grow every minute he's here with you. You hug him a little tighter, not wanting him to go anywhere. Not just yet.

“I am so glad,” he says. “To have you on my side.” Your heart practically melts at those words.

“Well, I'm rather glad to have you on _my_ side. Never know when I might need a tall, handsome, magically gifted god to get me out of a bind,” you only half joke. Plus, he's more than only _handsome_. He finds your words amusing. Loki's hand finds your cheek and your eyes close at his warm touch.

_Please never go._

A knock at the door snaps the both of you out of the tender moment. You walk over to the door, wondering who could possibly be here at this time of night, and open it. In front of you stands a delivery guy. For Chinese food.

That's odd. Neither of you ordered anything tonight...because earlier you had already eaten the Chinese leftovers from yesterday...

“I'm sorry, but I didn't-”

“(Y/n), get behind me,” Loki commands.

“But it's just-” And then you see it. The skin of the delivery guy is slowly turning blue.

He's a Frost Giant.

You back up quickly. The Frost Giant advances but Loki steps in front of you, stopping the trespasser from moving any closer.

“What are you doing here?” demands Loki.

“We want you,” the Giant says coolly.

“For what purpose?”

“For your greatest desire: to be King.” The Frost Giant lets his words sink in. The being's eyes now glowing red with excitement at such a possibility. “You are to be groomed for the throne of Jotunheim. It is your rightful spot as heir, after all.”

By the expression on Loki's face, you're not sure if he totally believes the Frost Giant. You grab hold of Loki's arm. He looks at your hands on him and then to your eyes, which are giving him a stare that reads 'what-are-you-going-to-do?” He turns back to the Giant.

“And if I decline?”

The Giant dawns a puzzled, yet angry look. “If you decline, you will forever be our enemy,” he warns. “We will destroy you, the once heir turned traitor. But is that not what you desire? To be king?” Would Loki really take the offer? There is a long pause. Uncertainty fills the room.

But then Loki speaks at last. His words allow you to exhale a breath you didn't know you were holding.

“Leave us now.”

The Frost Giant's piercing red eyes narrow. “I see you have made your decision, then.”

He lunges at the both of you. Loki thrusts you backwards so he can take on the oncoming Giant. They start combating each other and in this moment you worry that Loki may not be able to successfully take on the Jotun. You drop to the floor and stealthily crawl into the kitchen. Only focusing on your plan, you try not to let the yelling distract you. Especially those coming from Loki.

You reach up and manage to pull out the kitchen knife from the wooden knife block on the counter. You crouch a little while moving back to the fight (that has now moved to the living room) and try to maintain your breathing. Keep it together. Keep it together.

The Frost Giant seems to have gained the upper hand on your Norse god. He is blinded by his need to eradicate Loki from this world. From all worlds. But his blindness works to your advantage, as he does not pay attention to you in the slightest.

After all, you're only human.

A human willing to put herself in mortal danger to save a man (well, god) from a ferocious otherworldly intruder in your own home.

The Jotun has Loki's neck and life in his hands. You hover just behind them, take a deep breath, and plunge the knife into the back of the Jotun.

“Not in my house,” you say.

“Aaarrrgghh!”

The Frost Giant stiffens with paralysis, his hands drop from Loki's neck. His legs give out under him and he falls to the ground. The blue skinned Giant utters his final words with difficulty.

“We will...find...you.”

It's over. It's done.

You come to realize your breathing is wildly out of control, chest heaving. You think you're panicking. No, you're definitely panicking. You drop the bloody knife and cover your mouth in shock. In no time at all, Loki has wrapped himself around you. His hands run up and down your arms.

“You are brilliant, my darling. Absolutely brilliant.” His voice is soft, it's smooth. It's calming.

It's just what you need.

You find him staring at you with wonder again.

“You continue to surprise me,” he admits.

“I think I surprised myself.” _It was self-defence_ , you tell your yourself. You needed to save him. You needed to save the both of you.

“But Loki, you surprised me, too. You gave up being a king? Why would you do that?”

“Because I do what I want,” he replies with a playful smile. Who would have thought he could be so joking immediately after such a situation?

“I did not trust the monster in the slightest,” he continues. You notice his choice of the word 'monster,' as if he refuses to recognize he's a Jotun deep down, too. “He could have used me to get back at Odin somehow. Or another dastardly scheme. Besides, there are many _other_ ways to become King,” Loki says cryptically. You feel a bit worried as to what he means by 'other ways' but before you think too much on the matter Loki takes your arm.

“We must leave. _Now_.”

“We? What do you mean we? They're after you.”

“I am not entirely sure that's true now. I fear they have seen how you have helped me and will try to hurt you as well. And I will not be leaving you here alone with them stalking about. I _will not._ The Frost Giants will be after both of us now. You heard his warning. I would rather you be by my side.”

 _I would rather you be by mine, too_.

“You make a good point, Loki.” You can't believe this is all happening right now. Where do you even start? “So we leave now?”

“We leave now.”

“Let me just grab my car keys.”

“No need, darling,” he says dangling them in front of you.

“Umm Loki, how did you get those? They were in my front pocket.”

He stands there with a mischievous grin like a little troublemaker.

“Come now, no time for questions. Time is of the essence, my dear.”

“You and your tricks...” you sigh, grabbing your coat and bag before heading out the door. You leave home with your Norse god, not knowing when you'll be back. Or _if_ you'll be back, for that matter. Danger will await you at every corner, which is why you remembered to pack one of your knives from the kitchen in your bag. You may very well be needing it if your adventure will be anything like tonight.

This will be truly interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shoutout and thanks to my colleague distantstarlight for the awesome conversation about all the places to properly kill a man with a good stab ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the awesome comments. It really keeps me going <3 Hope you enjoy this chapter.

You have been driving for hours now, not even remotely sure of the destination. _Was there even one?_ you wondered. It certainly wasn't _night_ anymore, what with the thin line of light peeking out from beyond the horizon.

“I have no idea where we're going by the way,” you tell Loki.

“I did a little research at the library the day you brought me with you,” he says. “Specifically on this region of Midgard, I believe there to be a portal near a mountain range a few hours east of here. A portal which would lead me home.”

You don't like the thought of him leaving you. Not one bit. You also don't like the fact that you're driving him there. That _you're_ the one taking him home. Why would he want to go home anyway? After what had transpired? You try to play off your disappointment.

“I've never done anything like this before.” You glance at him. “Have you ever done anything like this before?”

Loki chuckles. “Many times. With my brother and his friends.”

“So, like quests?”

“Yes. Quests and peacekeeping excursions to other realms. Well, we _tried_ to keep the peace.”

“Thor?”

Loki nods.

“If I didn't know any better, it almost sounds like you _and_ your brother are quite the troublemakers.”

“That may be true. However _I_ tend to be the one actively looking for 'trouble'.”

“That is very honest of you, Loki,” you say with a laugh.

“A quality I only exercise around you, my darling.”

You still can't help but blush furiously when he says things like this. The drive continues with a strangely comfortable silence a while longer, until your yawns become more and more frequent and unbearable.

“Loki, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can drive any longer. I need to sleep.”

“Do not worry, (y/n). Sleep would do us both some good.”

You pull over into a rest stop on the side of the road, still not knowing your exact whereabouts. You lock the vehicle's doors and almost instantly fall into a deep slumber...

 

 

The sun shines far too bright for your liking, waking you up. Loki is still asleep in the passenger seat, head resting against the window. He looks serene while he sleeps.

You feel a pang of hunger which then prompts you to root around your car for quick snacks that you leave around in case of a situation like this. Well, not like _this_. You don't often find yourself on the run from Frost Giants and try to return a Norse god back to his homeland.

 _Aw yeah, jackpot! y_ ou think, discovering several granola bars in the centre console. The crinkling of the snack wrapper causes your companion to awake. You can't help but admire his sweet, freshly awoken face.

“Hungry?” you ask.

“Very.” His voice is coated with raspiness. You hand him a granola bar and he totally devours it. “Quite delicious, this is.”

“Here, have another.”

After your feeble breakfast, Loki reveals to your surprise that you have managed to get you two exactly where he had hoped.

“See the mountain just there?” he points. The one he points to is littered with trees and not terribly steep, thank goodness. You had been expecting rocky and most certainly steep mountains in this adventure, but you are put somewhat at ease now. “Somewhere around that area is the portal. We will have to keep an eye out.” You nod.

“Ready for a hike?”

 

 

Well, that was terribly gruelling exercise.

You endured the hike through the trees on a steady incline for hours. One of the many thoughts you had while walking was _A_ _t least I'll_ _develop_ _some killer calves._ It was already starting to grow dark so you both decide to set up camp while there's still some light. After everything had been set up (fire included), darkness finally sets and you huddle close to Loki near the fire.

“Tell me something about yourself that I don't know,” you say, wanting to know everything about the man sitting beside you. He ponders briefly, but then a cheeky smile spreads across his face.

“When you brought me to work? I hid all the stepping stools from you.” You give him a playful smack on the arm.

“You did _what_?” your voice going up a higher pitch.

“I very much enjoyed seeing you attempt to reach aloft. I could not tear my eyes away if I tried.”

Thank goodness it's dark out because you're pretty sure all of your body just turned red. “I can't believe you right now.”

“Now you must tell me something about yourself,” Loki insists.

“When I found you, in the field, the first thing I noticed were your eyes. To be honest, I don't think I breathed for a bit there.”

His gaze is a soft one. “I have heard,” he says, “That the eyes are the window to the soul.”

“Yes, I've heard that, too.” The pair of you stare at each other and time gives the impression that it has stopped. It has stopped only for you both.

You move closer to Loki and lean against him. He puts his arm around you. The night sky is positively sparkling. Loki sees you watching the stars and picks up a stick from the ground. He starts drawing circles in the dirt in front of you.

“What are you doing?”

“Showing you the worlds.”

Now he's dividing them into sections. “See your world here, is one of nine realms of the cosmos. Each of which is linked by the World Tree, Yggdrasil.”

You are entirely entranced by his words, his voice, his knowledge.

“Tell me more.”

“Well, there is Midgard, also known to you as Earth. There's Alfheim, Vanaheim, Svartalfheim, Muspelheim,” Loki points them out as he recalls the different realms. “Nilfheim, Helheim, Jotunheim, and finally Asgard. And that is where I am from.”

“I love the way you explain things.” He smiles a little at that and takes a deep breath.

“Would you like to know something else about me? Something no one else knows?” Loki asks. You would give anything to know more about him. Excited at the thought, you nod your head in a gently urging manner.

“I have never fallen... in love with anyone before... but I do believe I am falling now. For you, my dear. Falling fast.”

These are the words that blow you away. You are truly _floored_ by his confession, hoping this whole time of knowing him it was the truth. You don't think your heart can contain this sheer amount of happiness.

“I have gauged my actions and my feelings. And when I am with you, I feel no destruction, no hate. It is _you_ that anchors me. You are a gleaming treasure to me.”

“Loki, can I tell you a secret?”

“Darling, you can tell me _anything_.”

“I'm falling for you, too. Falling hard.”

He leans down a bit towards you, faces close. _This is it,_ you think. _He's going to kiss me._ Your eyes flutter closed and you wait for him to close the gap between you two.

But it doesn't happen.

Confused, you open your eyes to find Loki's directed downwards at his hands. You are shocked to see, for the first time, his true bluish skin colour spread from his hand up past the sleeves of his shirt. But nonetheless, you take his hand in yours (they are a tad cold) and look at him with wonder, though his eyes refuse to meet yours.

“Blue always was my favourite colour...” you say dreamily. Your words were the key to his breakthrough from the trance he had put himself in. Loki grabs your face with his chilly hands and kisses you with such fervour, such intensity it leaves the flames from the fire in the dust compared to the ones inside you. It's almost a wonder how you don't disintegrate then and there from his kiss.

When he pulls back, you're pretty certain he felt it all, just as you did. The smile on his face could only be described as bashful. Who would have thought a powerful god such as Loki would ever be described as _bashful._ Everything around you has gone quiet except for the crackling fire.

“My darling, you take my breath away. You cannot know how much these last few days have meant to me,” he confesses. “Your kindness and bravery seem to know no bounds and the same can undoubtedly be said about your beauty and intelligence. Frankly, I find you to be far too good for this world.”

Wait.

“Loki, are you saying what I think you're saying?” He looks you dead in the eyes.

“Come with me.”

“Wha- with you? To Asgard?”

“Yes. We have guards, we have soldiers. You would be kept safe in the palace, away from any harm. With me.”

You think about his proposition. Could you leave home? Earth? How would you fit in there in Asgard? But all you really had here was your job and other than that there's nothing really worth sticking around for.

“Okay,” you decide.

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.”

Out of nowhere, a rumbling erupts from the clouds above. Streaks of lightning flash violently.

“No,” says Loki. “No, it cannot be. Not now.”

“What? What is it?”

“My brother has arrived.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! But here we go...

The thunder and bolts of lightning are getting dangerously closer to your campground, but then they stop altogether. You keep twisting your head around to keep an eye on your surroundings, waiting for something to emerge. Someone.

In the direction in which you ascended the mountain, you hear the rustling of leaves and twigs snapping. Out from the bushes appears a big, incredibly muscled, blond man.

Thor.

He looks worried and a little beaten up as if he'd been fighting. He also looks just as you pictured him in your mind. Loki stands up.

“Brother, what are you doing here?”

“I have bad news,” Thor admits. “After you left-”

“Banished,” Loki corrects.

“Father fell into the Odinsleep. It seems to be much worse than before. Mother refuses to leave his bedside.” Thor pauses for a beat. “She asked for me to keep an eye on you.”

“Did she now? Well, thank you so kindly brother,” Loki says sarcastically. “What would I ever do without your watchful eye?”

“Loki,” Thor says sternly. “Listen to me.”

“Why should I? What more could you possibly have to say that would interest me?”

“The Frost Giants are quickly approaching your camp. I managed to delay them, but I am not sure how long that will last.”

You notice Loki tries not to look concerned at this information but his eyes give him away.

“Oh. Er, well thank you for that.” His hand is on the back of his neck. A gesture of awkwardness.

Thor finally notices you and makes a small bow. “I am sorry I have not introduced myself. My name is-”

“Thor. Yes, nice to meet you. I've heard many things,” you say.

“From Loki? I hope you do not believe everything my brother says.”

“Against my better judgment, I very much do,” you try to suppress a smile. “I'm (y/n), by the way.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

But your introductions and pleasantries are put on hold. The grass begins to turn frosty around your feet. That's not a good sign.

“The Frost Giants. You go. I will hold them off!” Thor yells at you both.

Neither of you needs to be told twice.

You grab your kitchen knife and ditch your bag and the rest of your camp. Loki leads the way, further trekking up the mountain. He has your hand in an all too firm grasp, desperate to not lose you in your flight. You think Loki can sense your unease about leaving Thor to battle the Frost Giants on his own because he reassures you that if anyone can take on a small army of Jotuns, it's Thor. “Trust me,” he adds.

“Always.”

The trees become scarce the higher you go, developing into a more rocky landscape. You were afraid it would come to this. Desperately needing to catch your breath, you rest against a rock wall.

“(Y/n), we cannot stop. Every second we rest is a second we lose trying to find the portal. A second the Frost Giants gain on us.”

“Yes, yes. You're right. I just needed to take a quick-” You let out a deadly scream. Something had disarmed and pulled you into a large crevice in the rock. You can't see what it is behind you but the hand covering your mouth is freezing your face and that's all it takes for you to understand. There's a dagger poking into your back requesting your silence. You heed that request, thinking this is it. This is how you die.

“You will make an exceptional pawn, human,” says your horrid Frost Giant captor. “If Loki will not accept his fate as future King of Jotunheim, we will make him. Through _you._ ”

Breathing and thinking have become problematic at this point, which could be a result of the high altitude. You manage to growl back at him, “I'd rather die than be your pawn.”

“That, you puny human, is part of the plan.”

The Frost Giant stops backing up with a stutter in his step. Why did he stop?

His body grows rigid then slumps to the ground with a thud.

“Checkmate,” you hear a smooth, familiar voice say. You turn around to find Loki had stabbed the enemy from behind. _But how...?_

The Loki that saved you smiles smugly and fades away.

_Oh yes, the power of illusion. Of course._

The real Loki hurries towards you from the crevice's entrance. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he asks you.

“No, I'm fine,” you reassure him. “Thank you. I guess we're even now. I save your life, you save mine?”

“Ehehehe,” he laughs. “You have done more than merely save my life, darling.”

Loki and his goddamn words. This is definitely one of the many reasons why you're falling for him.

“What do you suppose is back here?” you muse. _Why would the Frost Giant pull me into a hole in the mountain if there wasn't a way out?_ Stepping over the Jotun's body you wander a little further through the passageway.

“Darling, what do you think you're doing? This is madness.” Loki warns. You probably should listen to him, but his warning doesn't stop you. A few more paces ultimately bring you to a dead end.

_But... that doesn't make any sense._

Almost by instinct, you raise your hand up to the rock wall in front of you. Expecting your hand to come in contact with solidness, you are quite mistaken. Instead, your hand goes right through it and disappears! Your mouth automatically gapes at the sight in front of you.

“You brilliant girl. You found the portal!” Loki exclaims and puts his arms around you from behind. “Shall we do this?”

“Yes,” you say. “We shall.”

Both stepping cautiously into the portal, you're not quite sure what's happening. The space around you is fluidly moving and you kind of feel like you're floating. This doesn't last long because in almost no time at all, you find yourselves in a whole other world.

Literally.

Loki and yourself have emerged from the portal into a dark alleyway of, where you are assuming, is the famous Asgard.

“Welcome to my home.”

It's an overwhelmingly beautiful place. Gold pillars, cobbled streets and enchanted blossoming trees surround the city as you now walk into a large marketplace. Every Asgardian has the most impeccable garments or armour that remind you of something straight out of a fantasy novel.

“It's all so gorgeous. I can't believe you live here.”

You see vendors selling foods you've never seen before in your life. Weapons and artifacts that you couldn't possibly give a name to. Soon you reach the end of the marketplace, where a wrinkled old woman takes you by surprise and grabs onto your arm.

“I see a blackness in your future,” she wheezes. “You will be consumed. Terror. Darkness. Sadness. Death!”

“Stop!” you cry out. “Get away!” You yank your arm away from the crazed old lunatic and walk quickly away from her. You don't turn around, even when you hear her shout back at you.

“You cannot hide from your fate! It is written in the stars! You have been warned!”

“Do not listen to her, sweet,” Loki says comfortingly. “She is simply an old hag who likes to terrorize the innocent.” You can only nod at his words.

Directly ahead of you are several guards marching your way. “Umm, Loki? We might be in trouble.”

He turns to see what you're talking about a little too late. The large, horned-helmeted guards seize Loki and yourself. The one holding Loki says in a deep, commanding voice, “Odin has awoken and demands your presence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho do I have plans! *scheming fingers*


	8. Chapter 8

The guards' grip on you was far too tight for your liking. You struggled under their vice-like hands hoping they would loosen but if anything that made it worse. At last, you and Loki had been brought forth into the Palace of Asgard, which was magnificently overwhelming. There, in front of you, stands two hefty yet grand doors. Loki, also being forcefully held, manages to give you a small encouraging smile. You're sure he senses your anxiety.

“It will be alright, darling. You have nothing to fear.”

“What about you?” you ask.

“What about me?”

“Do you have something to fear?” Loki frowns slightly.

“No. No, I also have nothing to fear. Worry not.”

Loki's guard roughly shifts him to face the door and not you any longer. In the distance from behind, you hear the clacking of shoes against the floor. They're moving at a hurried pace, coming closer. You can't turn around to see who it is because the guards won't let you move in the slightest.

“Loki!” a voice from behind calls out. Loki manages to see who beckons him and his eyes practically glisten. “Stand down,” the voice orders. The guards let you both go and you finally lay eyes on the mystery voice.

A woman stands before you, dressed in a gorgeous blue dress with sparkling gold embellishments. She looks to be the absolute definition of a powerful woman.

“Leave us,” she commands. The guards do as the woman says, armour clanging as they leave. When they are no longer in sight, the woman says Loki's name again and hugs him.

“Mother,” Loki breathes out.

Frigga.

“I was so worried about you,” she tells him. “If I was there, I could have talked him down, surely.”

“There is no talking that man down when his mind is set. And furiously set, at that.” Loki gestures to you. “Mother, I would like you to meet my-”

A fraction of time _may_ have stood still.

“-my... (y/n).”

After trying to compose yourself, you address the Queen of Asgard.

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” you say with a small bow of your head.

Frigga grins and gives her son a look. One you can't quite place. “Likewise, my dear.” Her kind voice calms you. Frigga whispers something to Loki when she thinks you weren't watching. You manage to catch Loki's reply. A quiet “I know,” accompanied with a pleased smile.

There's a loud voice rumbling from the other side of the doors. It came so suddenly you're positive you almost had a heart attack. It also doesn't help when the doors finally whoosh open, revealing the insane Great Hall. Frigga leads the way up to the throne while Loki and yourself follow. You try not to let the sheer nervousness you are feeling get to you.

It's a real struggle.

You see an old man with silver hair, a beard to match, and a golden eyepatch sitting upon the throne of Asgard.

Odin.

He truly emits intimidation but you still attempt to hold yourself strong. You are in the world of gods now. Show no weakness.

Frigga steps aside once you have reached the Allfather. You swear you could almost spot steam coming off of the old man the way he looks at Loki. Odin breaks the uncomfortable silence.

“ _You._ You have great nerve to show your traitorous face here.”

“You have yet to hear my account of the story.”

“And that is precisely why I do not want to hear a word from you. It will be a story _._ _Fiction_.”

“Glad to know you think so highly of me,” Loki tries for sarcasm.

“It is, after all, in your nature.”

_Whoa. That's harsh, man._

“What could you possibly know about my nature?”

“I am your Father!”

“You are not my Father! I have no Fa-”

“You betrayed me, your family, and your kingdom! And now you betray me yet again for returning here today after I _banished_ you!” Odin grows louder each second and his voice rings through the hall. “What's more, you bring a _mortal_ _human_ into Asgard. One you are likely to be toying with, no doubt.”

Something in Loki snaps and his words turn ice cold. “You, old man, know _nothing_.”

“ _I know_ that you will be spending ample time in a cell for your treason and inability to heed my commands.” At these words, more of those damn guards show up and grab you both again. Loki sees you being manhandled and shouts at Odin.

“No! You must let her go. She has done nothing wrong. If you must lock me up, then, by all means, do so. Just let her go free.”

You mentally protest. You can't leave him now after everything you've been through thus far.

“Now why would I let the mortal go free?” asks Odin. “She is clearly an accomplice to your plight to trespass back into my kingdom. I do not take such things lightly...” He stabs his sceptre against the hard floor, a sign of finality.

 

*

 

The prison cell you and Loki have been thrown into is, well, _nicer_ than what you had originally pictured in your mind. You thought the cell would be dingy, dreary, and dark. On the contrary, it was furnished with tables and lounge chairs. Even books! The room was also brightly lit on the inside with two giant windows. It made you think you were in a terrarium.

Of course, a terrarium with other scary-looking criminals able to watch your every move from their own personal terrarium cells. You were at least thankful your confinement was sound proof. You weren't particularly curious to know what exactly the criminal across the way from you was saying along with his obscene gestures.

You sit down on one of the chairs, your back curves as you rest your arms on your thighs. _Now what? How are we supposed to get out of this mess?_

You look up for a moment to find that Loki is still standing near the cell door, still facing it, still staring at the wall. His hands are balled up in tight fists and his shoulders are hunched.

“Lo-”

Loki lets go a terrifying yell and punches the wall, leaving a deep indent. You are so frightened at this sudden outburst that you shudder, then freeze. He continues to yell, holler, and roar, all the while flipping over the chairs and tables and throwing books across the room. His face is deeply terrifying in his fit of rage, truly it is. Glass shatters all over the floor. Pages fly out of the books, ripping themselves from the spines.

At first, you watch his fury in fear. But that fear then turns to hurt. You're hurting _so much_ for him. You had been wondering when you might actually see his next outburst like the one you had missed in your apartment...

When there's nothing left to break, Loki drops himself to the ground, kneeling, with his face buried in his hands. The poor soul. You wonder about whether going over to him because you're not certain how he'll react. But to hell with it.

Carefully making your way over to Loki, you crouch down to his level in front him. You reach for his shielding hands and take them in your own. They're cold again. You say nothing and nor does he. You place a hand on the back of his now wild hair to bring him closer to yourself, foreheads touching. It may just be that your closeness is helping him to calm down. To heal.

And if that's the case...

You close the gap between the two of you, planting a soft and tender kiss to his lips. Loki hesitates but then kisses you back with the same gentleness. An unspoken promise floats in the air around you. One promising that you will always be by his side to relieve his pain. This further cements the fact that there is no way you can leave each other now. You are bonded, in a sense.

Loki breaks the kiss with a small chuckle. You're confused at why he finds this at all funny.

“What is it?”

“Earlier, Mother told me something.”

“I saw her whisper to you. What did she say?”

“She said, 'I like her. You might not know this yet, but she will be good for you.'”

_And he had said, “I know”..._

You look downwards in a moment of bashfulness, but then look up and say, “I think you'll be good for me, too.”

“Oh, darling. I do not know if I will be good for you, but you have no idea how good I will be _to_ you.”


	9. Chapter 9

You awaken after a long deserved sleep against Loki's chest. You have no clue how long you have been in this horrid prison cell. It's most likely been days but you're praying it's only been hours. The pair of you lay cozy in a lounge chair (one he didn't get around to destroying in his fit of rage). You're curled up into him while he reads a book, and for once, you feel at peace (oddly enough in imprisonment). The past couple of days have been one wild ride and you are glad that time has now allowed you to catch your breath.

You make a small noise. The kind you make when you are comfortable beyond belief. Loki plays with your hair which causes you to repeat that noise, seemingly much to his pleasure.

“Hi.”

“Hello, my sweet. Sleep well?”

“Mmm, very. You make a fantastic pillow.”

He makes a happy sound as he kisses the side of your head.

“I could stay like this forever,” you sigh.

“As could I, darling. However, maybe not so much _here,_ precisely.”

“True, but you know what I meant.” Loki nods and looks around the room. “We need to get out of here somehow...”

“I don't see any way we can escape from _here,”_ you gesture around. _“_ Plus, it would be too risky to try anything now. You might get yourself killed and I really don't think I could handle that.” When Loki hears your voice crack he looks down at you in understanding. He knows the feeling.

“Hush now,” he says pulling you closer to him. “I am quite capable of holding my own, darling.”

His soft voice reassures you and it's when his hands start caressing your own that you forget anything and everything fearsome in this world.

In all worlds, really.

But a commotion coming from outside the prison hall erupts out of nowhere, which causes you to bolt upright. _What the hell?_ You get up and move to the glass window at the front of your cell, noticing that the other grotesque prisoners are doing the same.

The doors explode open. You were curious as to whom would bust into an Asgardian prison, but when you see the figure emerge from the darkness, you really should have known.

“ _Laufey_ ,” Loki whispers to himself.

King of the Frost Giants.

The towering Jotun's blood red eyes scan the cells searching for someone and you know exactly who that someone is. Laufey spots you staring at him and his blue lips curl into a demonic grin. You shudder involuntarily. He makes eye contact with Loki, who is now on his feet. The King says something that you cannot hear through the glass but by reading his lips you figure out, “Get back.” Loki lunges forward and grabs you, pulling you back far away from the window. Just in time before a sort of bomb goes off.

You have to look away from it due to the hot and blinding light it gives off. But you are still able to catch the final fading glow of the window's disintegration.

“What _was_ that?” you hiss.

“I believe it was a type of explosive from Muspelheim,” Loki whispers to you. “The realm of the Fire Giants... Why _he_ has it is beyond me.”

Laufey steps into your cell like he owns it. Following behind him are three other just as threatening Frost Giants. Loki takes a step in front of you, shielding you from them. That's when Laufey lets out a chilling laugh.

“Relax, my son,” he says. “I will not harm the girl. She is of no use to me.”

“I am not your son,” Loki growls.

“Your blood would beg to differ.” Laufey slowly advances toward you two, step by calculated step. Loki huffs in response.

“So what are you here for, exactly, oh loving and caring _Father_?”

“For you.”

It all happens so fast that you can't process it quick enough. The clinking of cuffs and chains. A yell in protest. A devious roar of amusement. Laufey's lackeys yank their new prisoner along. Loki tries to resist their pull, but unfortunately, they are far bigger and stronger than he is. They can't take him! You chase after them in a frenzy and grab Loki around his waist and attempt to plant your feet firmly on the ground, but it's no use. One of the Giants strikes you, causing you to fall to the ground hard and hit your head on the floor.

“NO!”

Why does Loki's voice sound so distant...

 

*

 

When you finally start coming to, you feel a warm hand on your face. Blinking your eyes rapidly, you realize it's Frigga.

“Oh, thank goodness,” she sighs in relief. “Are you alright?”

“Laufey,” you groan.

“Yes, I know. It remains a mystery to how he got passed Heimdall in the first place, but we have soldiers after the fiend. He has my son.”

“I have to go.” You get up from the cold floor and exit the busted window that the bomb destroyed.

“Wait,” calls Frigga.

“I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't just let them take him.”

“I understand. And I won't stop you.” You won't lie, you're a little surprised she said that. “Let me help you.”

Frigga whisks you off to a room down a few corridors from the underground prison. Inside reveals an excess of weapons and armour.

“Weapon of choice?” she asks you.

“Um, I'm pretty good with a knife.”

Frigga smiles. “Just like my Loki.”

She pulls open a wooden drawer, inside of which, there are several shining daggers. You pick one that looks like it would do some killer damage. Frigga tells you that it's an excellent choice. Then she opens up an impressive wardrobe bursting with body armour and finds one close to your size. You put it all on with much haste. Once you're suited up, Frigga calls out to the guards in the hallway and orders them to take you to the Bifrost.

“And quickly!” she orders. The guards usher you to follow them, but Frigga addresses you one last time.

“Bring back my son.”

“Will do.”

 

*

 

Wind whips through your hair at the lightning fast pace one of the guards' horses was travelling. It was exhilarating and fuelling your adrenaline. Fuelling your fire to fight.

From up ahead, you spot them. Dozens of Frost Giants and Asgardians alike, battling on the Bifrost, before Heimdall's Gate. You jump off the horse and charge the crowd. Spaced out amongst the battle you see an animated quartet of fighters, three men and a woman, giving it their all. Even Thor is here smashing Jotun bodies with his trusty hammer Mjolnir. The cries and the battle yells keep you going and keep you angry. Angry for what Laufey has done.

A Jotun decides to charge you, but that was a big mistake on his part. A good, precise stab in the chest leaves him in a heap on the ground. The woman fighter near you sounds impressed.

“Nice one,” she compliments.

“Thanks.”

Two more come running at the two of you now, but the woman warrior holds them back in order for you to advance. She must know your mission. You're nearly out of breath, but then you spot him. Loki is attempting to break away from Laufey's henchmen but they hold him back all too well. It's a maddening sight to behold. Laufey is in front of Loki, taunting him, it appears.

“You belong to me. As you always have, before that blind old man stole you away.”

“ _Never,_ ” Loki replies. “I have never belonged to you. Empty that notion from your mind.” He grows angrier with each passing second. You can hear it. You can feel it.

“And if I belong to anyone, in all the worlds, it is-”

He spots you sneaking up from behind Laufey. His eyes aren't cold and piercing from hatred anymore. His mouth moves, but only in the slightest, in the form of your name. You press a finger to your lips.

_Shhhh._

“What, that mortal human girl? Honestly, Loki, you think you are even remotely _in love_ with that wretch?”

Loki, bless his soul, can't even suppress his smirk.

“Undoubtedly.”

This is when you perform your (seemingly) signature move: stabbing someone in the back. Literally.

You didn't know Laufey's yell of pain would cause you such... happiness? But to your sudden horror, Laufey stands up straighter and turns around.

“Speak of the devil,” he says, pulling the dagger out from his back.

_Oh shit._

The dagger clangs on the gleaming Bifrost. Laufey wraps his immense hand around your throat and lifts you up off the ground. Your windpipe is closing, your vision is blurring. All you can make out is Loki struggling with all his might against his captors.

“I take back what I said before,” says Laufey. “I will most definitely harm this girl.”

Just before you're certain life is about to pass before your eyes, a bolt of lightning does instead. Thor flies over and knocks Laufey down hard, releasing you from his clutches. The Jotun King doesn't move a muscle on the ground. You desperately gasp for air.

“Thor,” you wheeze. “Loki.”

Thor thankfully understands your meaning. He lifts Mjolnir in the air and brings it down strategically, shattering Loki's chains. But Thor doesn't stop there. No, he knocks Laufey's henchmen to the ground and renders them immobile as well.

Loki, now free from his shackles rushes towards you and locks you into the tightest embrace yet. “Darling, are you alright?” You nod. “My amazing, fearless, girl.” Your head is resting on his chest and his hand is on the back of your head. The moment with him is full of every kind of emotion all rolled into one ball. Of course, the moment is spoiled by an unforeseen appearance by Odin himself. The Asgardian King's look upon the two of you is nothing other than disapproving. Loki must feel your body tense at seeing Odin, so he follows your line of sight. He tenses up, too.

Neither of you has any time whatsoever to make a move before _it_ happens.

With both of you thoroughly distracted, one of the last remaining Frost Giant opponents rams into you and Loki, knocking you over and are both sliding, sliding, sliding... You scramble, your hands claw at the Bifrost, but nothing helps.

You now find yourself dangling over the edge of the Rainbow Bridge.

To your right, also hanging on for his life is Loki, fear totally evident in his eyes. The Giant comes closer and attempts to finish you both off. This is it. This is for sure the end.

But Thor, the Mighty God of Thunder (and timing) picks up your foe and hurtles him over the side of the Bridge. You would feel relieved, but you were still _suspended over something looking very ominously like a black hole oh god oh god oh god._

Odin stares down at you two. Is he seriously going to just stand there? Loki tries to have a heart to heart with his adoptive father.

“I could have been all you ever wanted father! For you! For Asgard!” His voice is genuinely pleading. His entire face looks hopeful. And yet Odin, surely remembering and focusing on all the negatives of their past, continues to stare down at his son and says, “No, Loki.”

Loki looks beaten. Hopeless. Desperate.

It breaks your heart.

Loki catches your eye and slides his hand over to grab yours. It's an unspoken communication that you need no explanation for. He doesn't need to tell you what's about to happen next.

You'd follow him to the ends of the universe.

Thor notices this implied plan and warns him.

“Loki, no!”

You brace yourself and both of you relinquish your grip on the Bifrost. Your stomach feels like it's trying to fly out of you. The farther you fall, the darker the space around you becomes. Loki brings you in close and curls himself around you. You're not sure if this action is so he will shield you from a potential crash, so you won't be lost to him once you enter the hole, or simply for selfish reasons. Maybe it's all of them.

Everything turns pitch black in a matter of seconds. You feel an invisible, pressing force against you.

Your entire body shuts off.

You're rendered unconscious.

 

*

 

The first thing you feel when slowly slipping back into consciousness is a hand on your side. Lying down on cold, hard, rocky ground yet again (will you ever catch a break?), you realize it's Loki's hand. You thank all the gods you didn't lose him in the fall.

Where were you now? Was this Earth? Another planet? You couldn't tell, exactly. All you knew was that it was dark, and that that was probably the norm around here. The sole lighting this place had was that of a moon and a few distant stars, leaving a shimmer of blue against the rocks.

A deep sinister laugh echoes from all around you.

“Well, well, well... What do we have here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if this story goes the way my outline dictates, we are in for a freaking ride. Hold on to your hats!
> 
> Also, try to say "Laufey's lackeys" five times fast :P
> 
>  
> 
> You and Loki will return in For Asgard: Phase 2


	10. Chapter 10

You struggle to lift yourself up off the ground. A strong need to be standing and readily on guard for whatever the scratchy ominous voice may throw your way kicks in. Loki worries about you, of course, helping ease you up onto your feet.

“I'm fine, but thank you,” you whisper. So far there's no sign of immediate danger, but that doesn't necessarily make any of this (including the hidden laughter) better.

“An Asgardian and a Midgardian,” observes the unnerving, unseen voice. “Here, in my presence... I am sickeningly intrigued.”

You jump at the contact of something grabbing your hip but quickly realize it's only Loki's hand. You're not sure if it's the atmosphere, but you didn't mean to be so jumpy. One thing you can tell, though, is the way he's holding you. It's all in his touch, his pressure. He's anxious.

Which means you should be too if that's any indication.

A tall shadowy figure moves from out of the darkness, finally revealing the face behind the voice. Although, upon seeing him now, you really wish you hadn't laid eyes on him. This man (or creature?) was beyond frightful to look at, and you couldn't even really see his face in its entirety. He had a large hood over his head in addition to a mask of some sort. This allowed his eyes to be fully covered and only offered his bared, blood-red teeth to be shown. You avert your eyes from him, to save yourself from letting out a scream.

“You, Loki Laufeyson, have caused great distress in the universe.”

“How do you know who I am?” Loki asks warily.

“I think you would be surprised by how many know who you are. Do you know who _I_ am?”

Loki pauses before answering, taking in the... _Other's_ appearance.

“I've heard of you, yes.”

“Then you must know, as an ally, I am fully capable of giving you what you desire.”

“It would seem everyone in the universe knows what I desire by now, hmm?”

“ _Laufeyson_ , I will give you the means to succeed in obtaining what you so desperately seek, but in return, I ask for something as well.”

You know from Loki that he has always wanted to be King, to rule. Odin had repeatedly told both him and Thor that they were born to be kings. Loki only wants what he was born to become, what he's dreamed of since he was a boy. And if this sketchy alien stranger was offering to help his dream become a reality, you were positive Loki would agree to it. At any cost.

The Other recedes back into the shadows but soon returns with something long held out in this hands. It's a golden staffed sceptre with a silver blade on the end. And where the gold meets the silver rests a glimmering gem of the most beautiful and hypnotizing blue. The weapon itself is like nothing you've ever seen before.

“Shall I demonstrate its power?” the Other asks, not waiting for either of you to answer. He turns around and aims the sceptre up at an overhanging ledge of rock in the distance. A blast of blinding light shoots out from the lit up gem and destroys the target in a huge explosion, rocks exploding and crumbling downwards.

“That's it?” you can't help but comment. “A magical sceptre-gun?”

The Other looks down on you in what you believe to be disgust. “Allow me to show you its second capability.” He smiles a scary blood coloured smile and inches the sceptre's silver bladed tip to your chest. Your vision and mind grow foggy and dark, but only for a few seconds. Any fear you were previously feeling has disappeared completely.

“What did you do to her?” Loki demands.

“Girl, beat some sense into Laufeyson,” the Other commands you. Without a second thought, you obey his order and whack Loki against the head in a hard blow and then trip him to the ground. You stand over his body and step on his hand. He lets out a roaring yell to which you feel nothing. Just before you're about to go in for another injurious attack, the Other stands in front of you with the sceptre against your chest once more. As you feel your true self-resurface, your stomach drops at when you finally understand what has just happened.

“Oh my God!” you scream, then cover your mouth in horror. Tears start rolling down your cheeks in guilt and you drop to your knees. That was the worst feeling- being trapped within yourself. Forced to watch what you did to Loki, no questions asked, and yet without being able to stop it. You would never hurt him, ever. Not when you were in your right mind. And you clearly weren't just then. You feel downright sick. Loki looks back at you taken aback, and rightfully so.

“Loki, I-I-I'm so _sorry._ I didn't mean to do that, I swear! I would never-”

“Shhh,” he says, winging his arm around you. You help him up, but almost afraid of touching him now.

“What was that power?” Loki addresses the Other.

“It is known to many as the Mind Stone. One of six Infinity Stones. This particular gem has the ability to subjugate the minds of your choosing. You might even agree it would be beneficial in creating an army.”

Loki walks up to the Other and stares at the sceptre with wonder and intrigue. His greed takes control of his hand as it hovers over the sceptre, ready to take it.

“Ah ah ah,” chides the Other. “Only after you have successfully met my terms may you receive the weapon.” Loki lets out a sigh of annoyance.

“Go on, then. Let's hear it.” You place a hand on Loki's arm to convey your uncertainty towards this proposition, but he gives you a nod, ensuring he knows what he's doing.

Oh gods, you hope he does.

The Other grins horribly. One that screams, _You are playing into my scheme nicely,_ to you.

“I ask that you reside here during a course of combat training, in addition to the division of a series of attack plans and take over strategies.”

“And... where might I be taking over, exactly?”

“Why, Midgard of course.”

You feel the blood drain from your face. Midgard? Would Loki be taking over your home planet? Okay, this was a bit much, and that was an understatement. Why is that even necessary? Surely he wouldn't accept the Other's terms after finding out Midgard was your home?

“For how long must we reside here?” Dumbfounded by his response, you stare at the back of his head, trying to telepathically send him “What the _hell?”_ messages.

“Until I deem you fit, Laufeyson.” Loki thinks for a moment and refuses to turn your way during the course of this discussion.

“I accept,” he decides. “However, I have one condition.”

“Speak.”

“She will not be harmed during our stay here. Not a single hair on her head shall be touched. And under no circumstances will she be put under that Stone's power again. If you cannot comply to this, the deal is off.”

“You have my word,” the Other agrees. “We will treat the Midgardian girl as a proper _princess._ ” You did not like the way he said that, with such contempt. “Take her.”

Two... ladies in waiting, you decide, swiftly appear from the shadows (is that, like, the only way in and out of this goddamned place?) and take each one of your arms in their own.

“What? What's going on?” you yell. “Loki!”

“Where are you taking her?”

“To her new chambers,” he explains coolly. “You both will be kept here separately. We would like to refrain from causing too much distraction through the course of your training.”

You strain your neck in trying to catch a last glimpse of Loki before, well, you're not even sure how long until you'll see him again. His expression is difficult to read.

What have you gotten yourselves into?


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 3**

 

You've been sleeping unusually well for someone who has been confined to a room. _Again._ Ugh, might as well add “professional prisoner” to your résumé now. But seeing as you were now awake, distressing thoughts have begun to plague your mind.

Like how long will you be here for? The Other said until Loki was “deemed fit,” but what was the criteria for that, anyway?

And you couldn't help but replay you attacking Loki, without any control over yourself, on a loop in your head. You remember feeling totally helpless when the Other released you from that hypnotic state. Helpless is something you never want to feel again.

The ladies in waiting have been very kind to you and bring you anything you ask for, be it food, fresh clothing, or even a book (certainly nothing you've ever read before. Fascinating stories, really). Both girls have different skin colours (than you were used to), one was green and the other pink. They don't talk to you much, but their sympathetic and shy smiles say enough.

Now your third day alone in your chambers, you grow antsy, pacing the room for what feels like all day. Sometime in the evening, though, there's a knock on your door.

“Come in,” you say wearily. It must be the cute pink girl with your measly dinner, not that it's her fault it's such a depressing meal. You would never shoot the messenger, but if only you could get your hands on the creature that calls himself a cook...

You finish your pacing to the end of the room and, turning back around, you see the door inch open. The visitor is Loki! No actual words escape your mouth, only a sort of squeak. You run up to him and he meets you half way, looking relieved. He wraps you up tight in his arms.

“You know, I don't think we've been apart this long since we met,” you say. Loki laughs. Oh, to hear his laugh again. It's like music to your ears.

“You may be right.” He leans back to examine you. “Are you well? Have they mistreated you in any way?”

“No, no, I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be in here.” You just now notice a purple mark on his cheek as he's leaning back and you reach out to touch it gently. “What's this?”

“Nothing,” he says dismissively.

_Father of Lies my ass._

You can pretty much guess what happened, anyway. Cheeky god makes a snarky comment, scary guy with a god complex gets irritated and well, gives him a smack? So in the case of potentially upsetting him, you drop your prepared inquisition and lead him over to your bed (which funnily enough wasn't even as comfortable or as fancy as the _chairs_ in the Asgardian prison cell) to sit.

“So, hey, how are you here right now? I thought I was considered a 'distraction' to you.”

“I discussed it with... the Other. I merely explained to him that you were hardly a distraction and more my _motivation_.”

His motivation? You've never been considered that to anyone before. It's highly flattering, actually.

“Really?”

“Yes, and I was even able to persuade him into letting me see you when training and planning are not in session.”

“That's great news! I can't wait to hear all about it.” At that, Loki shot his eyes downwards.

“About that,” he starts. “My darling, you must understand that for your protection, I cannot, no- will not share the plots and intelligence during the course of this 'training'. I know it is asking a great deal of you to blindly trust me this much, keeping secrets and all, but-”

“Loki, stop,” you interrupt, smiling a little. “I completely understand. And not only do I trust you, but...” You hadn't meant on saying it yet, but the words just started falling into place and- “I love you.”

The look in his eyes upon hearing your declaration causes your heart to swell. It makes you wonder how many women, let alone _people_ have even said those three words to him in his life.

“And I, you.”

Then he holds your face in his hands and kisses you so deeply you're sure you feel the love you share sparking between you. Purely electric. You throw your arms around his neck and the small gasp you make allows Loki the opportunity to slide his tongue inside your mouth, very welcome indeed. God, it's suddenly so hot in the room. You can feel your whole being heating up at a startling rate in the way he kisses you.

But a harsh rap on the door causes Loki to reluctantly break the kiss, though your lips still follow his with greed.

“I regret to say that is my cue to leave.” You try your hardest not to pout at his departure.

“When will I see you again?”

“By the Nine Realms, I pray very soon, my dear.” Loki brings your hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. Wistfully you watch him go, already savouring the short but more-than-sweet meeting the two of you shared. Hopefully your visits aren't always this short. You could definitely go for more make-out sessions...

 

 

*

 

 

**Day 15**

 

 _God_ , it's been so boring.

You have no one to talk to here, except the ladies in waiting, but they never say more than a couple words to you. You've even tried having conversations with them but they don't take part, not really. Are they shy? Or is English not their native language and only know a few key phrases? Maybe it's a contractual thing, not being permitted to converse with “guests” (you use the word loosely) except for catering to your needs. It's not like you'll be able to find out. It's not like they'll _tell_ you.

You have managed, however, to get them to let you go out on walks around this foreign extraterrestrial compound (although Greenie accompanies you). There's not much to look at, of course, but it's better than pacing the same small room you've been cooped up in for the last two weeks.

The corridors of the compound are brightly lit and have thick glassed windows which overlook the rocky blue-stained terrain of the planet, the stars and moons shining beyond it all. Honestly, it's still pretty mind-blowing that you are no longer in your beloved Milky Way galaxy anymore. You haven't been for a long time now and you're really starting to miss home.

But you remember that eventually, you will return home. With Loki.

To conquer it, apparently.

The thought bothers you tremendously, but Loki will have to comply with the Other in order to for you both to leave this place. It's quite possibly the only way out of here. But Loki wasn't the take-over kind of guy, not the Loki you've come to know. Mischievous maybe, but not villainous enough for such a plan as to take over Earth. The Other. Now _that's_ a guy who screams “evil,” and you _know_ he's using Loki as his pawn.

At one point during your walk, you hear shouts and the clashing of weapons coming from around the corner of the hallway, the opposite direction that Greenie is heading. With great stealth, you manage to sneak away from the green skinned woman and approach the door that seems to be concealing the noises. Luckily it has a small window so you peer through it, standing on your tip-toes. Inside, you spot Loki with what looks like a replica of the sceptre the Other had shown to you.

Used on you.

He was battling an opponent who seemed to be the same fearful species as the Other in this gymnasium-like room. Loki moves a bit too hectically, which ends up being problematic for him. He receives a hit to the head. Thinking back, he was more one for magic and illusions than sparring in a fight.

You watch him battle it out for a couple more minutes, but he is soon dismissed by his partner. When he walks out the door, his face, dripping with sweat, lights up in surprise at seeing you.

“That's a good look for you,” you say, gesturing to his sweaty-out-of-breath self.

“I can only assume _this_ ,” he motions to himself. “Will diminish the more I train with that brute.”

“Why do you even need to 'train'? What else is involved? And why are you supposedly taking over Earth of all places?”

“The Tesseract,” he says like he's on autopilot, but shortly and visibly regrets uttering it. The word means nothing to you, but clearly, it means the worlds to the Other.

“Is that the thing he wants?”

“I should not have told you that. Please, forget I mentioned it.”

Doubtful. This mysterious whatever it is, is the reason Earth is in serious trouble. How could you simply forget something like that? If anything, it makes you want to know everything about it.

You jump at a hand on your shoulder. Turning around, you see it's Greenie. She looks pissed that you ditched her. Oh well, it's not like she'll yell at you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. I think it's about time we turned up the heat ;)

**Day 30**

 

That's it, you've had it!

If you have to stay put in this room any longer you're going to seriously lose your shit. You've already read all the books this place has to offer, which wasn't a lot to begin with, and they were your best form of escape from here. Now the only things keeping you from tearing your hair out are your small routine walks around the compound and the sporadic, always unpredictable visits from Loki (which, as a joke, you said sometimes made you feel like a mistress).

You can't think of any other way to keep your sanity, so today when Loki comes to see you, you decide to ask him something that's been on your mind for awhile now.

“Loki, I have to ask you a favour.”

“You know I would do anything for you. What is it, my dear?”

“I was wondering...” you begin. He nods, urging your forthcoming request. “Would it be possible to join you in the training? I am so bored and alone and if I have to spend any more time than I need to in this room, I think I'm going explode.”

“I am not sure-”

“Please. Please ask the Other? I need to do _something_. I'm desperate, here.” Loki sighs in contemplation.

“It pains me to see you so. I will request such on your behalf. But I make no promises on the outcome.”

“Oh thank you, Loki. I don't even have to join in on the scheming portion of it all because I know you think it's unsafe,” you add hastily. “Just, maybe the combat training, is that what he calls it? You know, some physical activity? So I don't waste away and can keep up with you in, well, whatever you're planning on doing?” You can't help but ramble like a fool. After a month of basically doing nothing, the prospect of even _physical activity_ sounds wonderful to you. He leans in for a kiss and hums a small chuckle against your lips.

“I love it when you get excited.”

Well, that just excited you more.

“Oh really?” you say playfully, then give him a peck back.

“Mmm, yes. And I love it when you are so absorbed in a book that you cannot even hear me enter the room.” He now rolls you back onto your bed and runs a hand up your body. A shiver ripples through you.

“And I love it when my name falls from your lips.”

You let out a ragged breath. His hands explore the shape of your (still, unfortunately) clothed body while his mouth is working all kinds of breathtaking, heart-stopping things against yours.

“Loki,” you say.

“Yes, that's right, my darling. Say my name.”

“No, umm, Loki. Stop.”

He pulls back from you looking confused, almost certainly wondering why you asked him to stop doing these magical things to you when you were clearly enjoying it. He follows the flick of your eyes. A guard resembling the same race as the Other stands a few steps within your room. It's time for him to leave again. An annoyed Loki addresses the guard, “I do believe, sir, you have been cursed with atrocious timing.”

 

*

 

**Day 35**

 

You never thought you would be this happy to be sweating like a pig.

It's your second day of combat training in the large battle room you had first spotted Loki in almost a month ago. Frankly, you're shocked the Other even agreed to this idea. You had figured he had something against Midgardians or women (or both), but here you were and glad of it.

At first, after receiving the go ahead, you thought you would be training with Loki, but you were sorely mistaken. It was clear the Other still considered you a distraction, no matter what Loki told him otherwise. Instead, your instructor was your pink skinned lady in waiting.

And _damn_ did she have moves.

Yesterday, in particular, was a disaster. A third of the training was hand to hand combat. Pinky, as you called her, amazed you with sheer agility and power behind her fists. Another third consisted of you facing off with her, both using thick wooden staffs. Oh, the blisters! Ow, your sides from getting hit! While you may not be the worst fighter in the history of the universe, there was always room for improvement. The final third of it all was nothing but pure running. You kept having to remind yourself that you signed up for this, but man was it better than pacing your room all day.

Like hell you were going to be Loki's weak link in all of this. You were hell-bent on sticking it to the Other and proving you were one not to be messed with.

 

*

 

**Day 97**

 

Nothing but training. Nothing but fighting. Offensive. Defensive. You give it your all every time, every day in your practices. Your dedication is beginning to show in the skills you now possess. As of recently, you have been able to overtake your teacher, Pinky (who still refuses to speak much), not only with just the bow staff you'd been practicing with but also various other weapons.

But if you were being honest, your favourite weapons were your fists.

Hand to hand combat training had been rough going in the beginning, you won't lie. Currently, however, it was a different story. You packed your punches with a resounding energy and precision. That alone proved you were, without a doubt, a force to be reckoned with. A lot of said energy came from a spot in your mind that was starting to grow bigger, to breed annoyance and anger. It feels like you'll never leave this place. You've been here _so_ long, just _waiting_ , and for quite some time now you haven't seen Loki once. Not in passing, not for a visit, and your times together had begun to get rather steamier each time, too (even though you would get interrupted just as things were progressing nicely). You had noticed a change in Loki each visit before his sudden disappearance. He seemed increasingly... fierce. His confidence was through the roof (even more so, that is). He was more passionate.

 _And_ s _exy._

But for the last several weeks he hasn't been to see you. He's nowhere to be found.

He wouldn't leave you, right?

 _Don't think like that,_ you scold yourself. _H_ _e wouldn't leave me._

Presently, you are laying on your bed in your chambers that you've come to know so well, exhausted from today's earlier training session. Looking to relieve a little extra built up tension, you guide your hand below the waistband of your training shorts. You and Loki had yet to do the deed, although having gotten close a couple times before his appearances were scarce. Lately, all you've had was your hand and an image in your head. Well, _images._

Eyes closed you tease yourself with your fingers, squirming in pleasure, pretending they're his.

“Ahh, Loki,” you breathe out.

Then you hear the sound of lips smacking.

“Yes, my darling?”

Startled, your eyes open wide and your whole self bolts upright. You think you must look like a deer caught in headlights right about now. There he stands at the side of your bed, with an expression blended of delighted surprise and arousal. How did you not hear him come in? Were you too caught up in your fantasies that you blocked out all surrounding sounds? Or was this a sneak tactic Loki had learned in training?

Though none of that really seemed to matter. The fact was that the man who you almost thought had disappeared on you, was watching you with your hand down your pants thinking of him!

“Loki!” your voice hitting an embarrassed decibel. “How- Wha-”

“Would you like some help with that?”

The only thing your body will let you do in this moment is nod. He moves onto the bed and straddles your legs, which are feeling incredibly weak and wobbly. Loki lays you back, your head meeting and sinking into the plush pillow under you. His kisses are fervent and it's driving you mad with lust. Your hands lead a mind of their own as they attempt to shed his garments, fumbling. Loki must sense the urgency in the air, as he helps speed up the process. Then he attends to every wretched piece of your clothes and throws them on the ground, as they have no business here.

Time freezes when he drinks in the sight of your now naked body. And you _definitely_ noticed his tongue dart out to wet his lips.

“Valhalla above, you are gorgeous,” he says as if nothing truer had ever been spoken.

His bare chest hovers just above you, radiating heat and you lift your head up to taste him again. You breathe shakily against his lips. A few of his raven-black strands fall and tickle the sides of your face. It's glorious. You feel like you're going to need to hold on for dear life and your hand meets his bicep, now much more impressive due to his training. He lingers for a few seconds over your breasts before giving them careful and due attention with his mouth, tongue twirling, teeth pinching. You cannot contain your moans, and that's quite alright because they seem to add fuel to Loki's growing beastly intent.

Loki slides further down your body until only his smirking face can be seen between your legs. You know where you want him to go next, and you know _he_ knows. But because it's Loki, he's going to take his sweet, agonizing time. Grabbing a hold of your thigh, he plants more needy kisses heading up and up and up...

“Loki, please,” you whine. “Just take me _now_.”

Had you blinked, you would have missed the flash in his eyes when they met yours. The flash that sends him into a carnal spiral.

Readily and obediently, Loki unclothes his impressive, erect member from his black leather trousers and enters you with a tight heat burning inside you. A gasp escapes you followed by a heavy, unsteady exhale. Your hands slide down his ass, pushing his trousers further down his body. He repeatedly thrusts into you at a steady pace after you have grown accustomed to his great length, and oh dear god above you. His noises fill your ears and only serve to heighten your arousal.

“I'm almost there,” you say raggedly, surprised at yourself for even being able to form words of any kind at this point.

“Come for me, darling,” he commands and continues to grind himself into you, but at a quicker rate, hungrier. Wilder. It's there in his eyes.

Then screams. Yells of passion. White light, and finally, release.

The only sounds that remain in your chambers are those of panting. You let out a breath and officially forget how to speak.

“I- That- Just- Ahh.”

“You have taken the words straight from my mouth, darling.” You laugh. His eyes have softened now, no longer holding that untamed look in them. He has calmed, and so you nestle yourself into him.

“When will we ever leave?” Loki is quiet for a moment.

“I am... not certain.” Another pause between you.

'You've changed a bit, you know?”

“I know,” he admits. “I had to change, slightly. For _him_.”

“How is this going to go down on Earth?” you ask, looking up at him. He plays with your hair. “I know you can't tell me anything, but can you please tell me we're going to be fine?”

“Let me tell you something now because I love you and you deserve to know some truth. The things I may do, the things I will do on Midgard, will be to benefit the both of us. My actions may be dangerous and sometimes you may even question my logic and my sanity. But I promise always, _always_ to keep you safe from harm. Even though I have come to realize you are already wickedly skillful in your own right.”

His words both comfort and keep you on edge at the same time. Loki does seem the sort to be unpredictable, especially as of late. You wonder what kind of actions he's capable of committing in the near future, but you try to repress such a thought. For now.

“You haven't even seen half of how badass I am now,” you mention with mirth. “I can disarm Pinky and have her on the ground in front of me yelling for mercy. Yelling, Loki! _Pinky_!”

Loki looks proud. You've come a long way, both of you. And the fact that you've stayed with him thus far through everything? It must mean the worlds to him. You know it's the case for yourself. He repositions himself onto his elbow.

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

“You could always show me,” you say invitingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^ Good Lord, I sure tried. ^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter may be short, so sorry for that. The next one will be longer, I'm sure ;)

As of recently, you have been having this one reoccurring dream. Nightmare, actually. In it, you're floating in total darkness. Even the faintest of light is nowhere to be seen. And other than feeling a little cold, it's not all that bad.

Until you start to hear the screams.

Screams, yells, hollers. All with the same undertone of terror and panic coming at you from every direction. You can't see anyone but they grow louder until their shrieks are right beside you, then finally inside your head. It's earsplitting and you try to cover your ears but the attempts are useless. The heartbreaking cries continue to torment you until you yourself are screaming and crying along with them...

 

*

 

**Day ??**

 

Months have gone by. At least, you're sure it's been months... It's all a blur and you've lost track of everything. Everything feels different. Yourself included. You feel you have become a tougher person from all of this. More confident. Determined. Skillful. You know you can finally help Loki achieve his dream and you want nothing more than for him to have it. The selfless love you feel for him grows every day. You know he deserves it all. Even if it means taking over Earth, your home.

Correction: your old home. Because wherever Loki is, that is your home now.

And at this very moment, your home is looking at you, leaning in your doorway looking sexy as hell.

You saunter over to Loki and play with the collar of his black tunic. Much like the one he was wearing when you first found him in that field all that time ago.

“Hello, Mister.” You kiss his soft smirking lips.

“Well, _hello_.”

Taking his hand, you try to lead him into your room, hoping that maybe it'll be one of _those_ kinds of visits again, but he remains stuck in his place. You look at him questioningly. _This is strange_ , you think. _So unlike him._ Loki's smirk has turned into a full-on grin. He seems excited and a slight bit jittery.

“Wha-?”

"Are you ready to rule the world, my darling?"

It takes a couple seconds for you to process the words. "It's time?" Is this it? At long last, this could be it, the time to leave this place far behind you. But as for what's ahead, you have no idea.

"It is time. I must remind you though, the path we are taking will be a highly dangerous one. I hope you are well prepared."

"I believe I am."

"Marvellous. Now I have been thinking, for safety and secrecy purposes, it would be prudent to give you another name. An alter-ego, if you will, in case your name and person are recognized on Midgard. Any ideas?" Give yourself another name? While yes, this was a great idea, you'll need a little time to come up with something adequate. You don't suppose this kind of thing should be taken lightly.

"I'll think about it."

"Excellent, my sweet, but do think quickly. We will be leaving shortly."

 _Finally_ , you'll be out of this hell hole. It's been... Well, a long time to say the least. Greenie and Pinky appear outside the door carrying what looks like a set of clothes.

“I shall leave you to change, my dear,” Loki plants a quick kiss on your cheek. “I will see you again soon for our departure.”

The ladies in waiting spread your new outfit on your bed. You look down at their selection, your eyes feeling like they're feasting on visual dessert.

“Ladies, I do believe you've outdone yourselves.”

 

 

Walking down the corridors of the compound, you feel unstoppable and ready for anything. Especially in your new threads (clearly your ladies in waiting wanted you and Loki to have coordinating outfits or something). In your head, you feel like a runway model. You have on a black sleeveless top with gold accents paired with a deep green sleeveless vest. Your legs are covered in these gorgeous leather leggings (that fit like a dream) with, again, gold textured accents on their sides. On your feet, you wear black combat boots that were ready to kick anyone's ass that may get in your way. And your accessories? Two golden cuff bracelets and a gorgeous gold curved choker necklace that hangs around your neck. All of which glowed strongly, almost giving off a goddess-like aura around you.

You can't wait until Loki sees you.

When rounding the last corner, you spot him conversing with the Other. Loki stops dead in whatever he was saying and smiles, eyes narrowing at you. Now you're the one smirking.

“My darling, you are, without a doubt, a _divine vision_.”

“Thank you, Loki,” you reply smoothly while eyeing him up. “You look very dashing as usual, of course.” The Other makes a noise in his throat that completely ruins your moment. One of the best things about leaving will be not having to see his ugly mug. While you may not be as scared of him as when you first turned up at his feet, he was still a complete jerk. Oh great, now he's going to start talking, the bastard.

“The Tesseract has awakened on the human world,” he says to Loki, but glances at you. Ugh, get over it, man. “With the help of the sceptre, you can connect to the Tesseract's power and infiltrate the base. You are now fit to lead, Asgardian.” The Other carefully passes on the sceptre to Loki. “Our force, our army will follow on your command. The world will be yours.”

Loki can't stop staring at his new weapon. And as if he couldn't radiate any more power, you were certain he did. He turns to you and takes your hand, leading you to an open space away from the Other. The time has come.

“He was wrong about one thing,” Loki says.

“And what thing was that?”

“The world will not solely be mine. It will be _ours._ ”

You need to take a moment to let it sink in. The man you love is offering you the world. To share the world with you. What a sentiment that is... Loki points the sceptre at a spot in front of him and a blue glowing hole starts to develop from the tip of the weapon. You assume it's creating a portal. One to Earth.

"Are you ready, y/n?"

Hearing your name makes you think back to what he said about having to change it. What kind of name would go with your newly formed self? Well, you're more sure of yourself, totally badass, and one hell of a fighter now. And after all this time here, you've practically become the master of your lady coach. Wait, 'The Master'? No, that's more of a male term. You decide then and there to take the feminine term of the word.

"Yes," you say confidently. "And you may call me The Mistress."

Loki blinks and smiles an open-mouthed smile. “Oh, no,” you start backtracking. “Not a mistress like 'the other woman.' Like the feminine version of a master, you know?” You start sounding frantic to make your intention clear. “The kicking ass and taking names, kind of mistress. 'Kneel before your Mistress...'” _Oh God._ Your hand finds your forehead in embarrassment. _“_ It's stupid, isn't it?”

“On the contrary,” he reassures you. “I find it very fitting for you.” He pulls you in towards him, a hand on your lower back. “Very sexy.” The kiss he gives you drains every last insignificant worry from your body.

“Okay,” you say. “Let's do this.”

You both take a step into the portal, not quite knowing what obstacles you'll surely face on the other side. But as long as Loki is with you, you're up for the challenge.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^ The Reader's outfit inspiration. Only more mystical and 'marvellous' if you can imagine it ;)  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

There it was again, that “portal feeling” you had felt once before. Like you were floating, and at a fleeting pace. The entire atmosphere around you was as blue as the stone on Loki's sceptre. There's a light shining in front of you, bright as the sun.

Suddenly, your feet come in contact with the hard ground beneath you. Your arrival feels like a hot one as you can feel your forehead beginning to sweat. There is a blue haze surrounding you and funnelling outwards and upwards. Loki has hunched himself over you in full protection mode.

For goodness sake, where were you _now_?

Wherever it was, it had blinding lights shining right at you, so you couldn't exactly examine the place too well. But you hear carefully placed footsteps...

You both rise slowly to stand straight and take in your new surroundings. Eyes adjusting, it seems to be a giant warehouse or laboratory. There are men staring at you strangely from all points in the room. Some with impressively large artillery.

You dart your eyes over to Loki, who is grinning rather evilly at the onlookers. Then he turns to look at you, that same crazy smile on his face. It's happening. This is apart of his plan. You return an equally devilish smile. These people are about to see just what you two are capable of.

Time to play along.

The room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. At least, until one of the men breaks the silence.

“Sir, please put down the spear,” calmly, yet firmly says the man wearing a bizarre black eyepatch and some kind of black leather duster straight out of The Matrix. But then again, you two are wearing odder than normal clothing as well, so who are you to judge, really?

Loki looks at his new toy, held tight in his hand, then to everyone else. You stand there with your hand on your hip, looking at your nails, appearing bored and unimpressed with everything.

_He probably shouldn't have said that._

Loki blasts his weapon at Eyepatch, but the man beside him knocks him down and out of the line of fire. Loki leaps down off the platform you were standing on like a predator at a soldier about to shoot at him and stabs him with the pointy end of the sceptre. The soldier yells out in pain.

You spot the other soldiers preparing to shoot at Loki again, but you take control of the situation. Pulling out deadly throwing knives from your hair and letting it loose, you launch them at the men in an attempt to hit your marks: their brachial arteries. One hit in that upper arm area and they will require some serious emergency medical attention. Stat. 

It's pure chaos in the warehouse. These men were no match for the power of two fully trained people, plus the power of the sceptre. Bodies fly, hitting the walls and machinery. They drop to the ground after cries of agony. _But they were out to get us._ _We had to defend ourselves. We've come too far to play nice_ , you repeatedly try to assure yourself.

One man tries to get up, but you dart over to him and hold his arms back while Loki places the sceptre over his chest.

“You have heart,” Loki tells him. The sceptre's stone lights up and the man's eyes turn completely black. Demon-like. It's kind of unnerving, especially knowing that you were in that exact position once... He puts his gun back in its holster. His eyes clearly read he's open to Loki's every order.

“Thank you, darling,” Loki says to you, followed by a kiss.

“My pleasure, babe.” You lean in towards your newly acquired subject. “What's your name, hon?”

“Clint Barton, Miss,” he informs you. “Alias: Hawkeye.”

“I'm sure you'll be an excellent asset to us.”

You and Loki carry on to take over the minds of other pathetic soldiers left standing, but not long into the task, you spot Eyepatch in the distance trying to make a break for it with a glowing blue cube. That does _not_ look good. You bring it to Loki's attention by motioning your head in that direction.

“Please don't,” Loki calls out to Eyepatch. “We still need that.”

“This doesn't have to get any messier,” says Eyepatch definitively.

“Of course it does. We have come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and this is The Mistress.” You give a little waggle of your fingers to Eyepatch. “And we are burdened with glorious purpose.”

An older looking man shouts from behind, “Loki, brother of Thor!” You cover your mouth with your hand. _Oh no... Don't bring up Thor._ Sometimes, during your visits at the compound, Loki would let off steam by ranting about all the things Thor did to ruin his life growing up (though maybe that was a bit dramatic of him). God, you were in love with such a drama queen sometimes. Loki looks absolutely pissed at the comment. He's far more than the “brother of Thor.” And that is the last thing anyone should say to him right now. Loki swallows any and every possible comeback. That must have been hard for him to do.

“We have no quarrel with your people,” Eyepatch tries to level with him.

“An ant has no quarrel with a boot,” Loki points out.

“You planning to step on us?”

“We come with _glad_ tidings of a world made free.”

“Free from what?” Eyepatch doesn't seem all too impressed.

“Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart...” he spins and taps the old man with the sceptre and converts him to your side. Frankly, it serves him right for that Thor comment. “You will know peace.”

“Yeah, you say peace. I kinda think you mean the other thing.”

“Sir, Miss,” says the first man you converted. Shoot, you forgot his name already. Something with a bird in it. Birdman? “Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.”

“Like the pharaohs of old,” your darkly clad opponent mutters.

You lean over to Birdman. “I knew you'd be helpful,” you commend him. “But how can you be sure-?

“He's right!” the old man calls from behind a computer. “The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.” What is he, a scientist or something?

“Well then,” says Loki, looking to Birdman, who then shoots Eyepatch without hesitation. It's as if he telepathically received the command. Remarkable. The one-eyed man falls to the ground with a thud.

Loki takes your hand and kisses it. “Shall we?”

“We shall. Let's roll out, boys!” you signal. The Scientist grabs the blue cube that hides safely in a briefcase and carries it like it's his security blanket. Birdman leads your squad out of the warehouse and into the vehicle parkade where you come across a lady agent.

“We need these vehicles,” Birdman tells her. Loki helps you into the bed of one of the trucks. He sits down and pats his thigh for you to sit on his lap. You don't have to be told twice.

“Who're they?” you hear the lady agent ask Birdman.

“They didn't tell me,” he replies coolly. She starts to walk away. _That was easy._ But then a static sounding voice crackles out of her radio. Damn it, it sounds like Eyepatch, and he's warning her. This is not good. Luckily, Birdman shoots at the leggy agent, but she ducks out of the way just in time. Before she even has a good shot at your crew though, Birdman hops into the driver's side and peels out of the parkade followed by a vehicular entourage. Loki holds tightly to you. The adrenaline pumping through you is thrilling and the sensation it brings you is startlingly addictive.

Soon enough though, this agency has got backup sent on your tail, and they are shooting frantically at your vehicle. Loki blasts at them with the sceptre to deter them. It works excellently, causing one of the cars to smash into a wall, flip over, and subsequently act as a barrier to the rest of your pursuers.

“Nice shot, baby,” you praise him. He gives you another peck on the lips. There's something about wild Loki that brings out his affectionate side. You like it.

The Lady Agent, now in her own car, pulls out in front of Birdman from out of freaking nowhere! You suppose this place has a secret tunnel system, that's smart. There's a commotion and gunshot sounds coming from in front of the vehicle, but it's impossible to see from back in the bed of the truck.

A deep rumbling can be felt beneath the ground. It must have to do with the power of the cube somehow. The Tesseract, you remember its name. Holy shit- the tunnel is caving in! The ceiling of rock is crumbling and gaining on your squad. You can do nothing but watch it race your way. Birdman punches the accelerator.

A massive clump of rock breaks from overhead and falls on and in front of Lady Agent's car. A gasp escapes you for some reason. You weren't close to her, you didn't know her. She was after you. _Plus, she's probably fine anyway,_ you tell yourself. At last, you breathe in fresh air from outside upon exiting the tunnel. But now a helicopter flies overtop of the getaway truck. You see the chopper's door slide open and a black leather duster flaps in the wind. Eyepatch. Next thing you know, he's firing at you guys ruthlessly. A bullet cracks the windshield.

Loki motions for you to stand. He hands you the sceptre and shows you how to hold it, his hands resting over yours. He wants you to shoot back? But you don't even know if you can! How does this thing even work? The adrenaline you have been feeling all this time has reached its top notch now, and you don't even think you can contain it, it's so overpowering. Loki runs his hands up from yours to your arms and then sets them on your waist.

“Ready. Aim. Fire,” he commands you. First, you focus on a non-critical area of the helicopter to attack. You don't want any deaths on your hands, now. Serious wounds you'd be okay with. Once you find the right spot, you channel all the built up energy inside of you and the sceptre seems to read your timing. A bright blast shoots up at the chopper. It hits where the tail meets the body of the machine and that sends it spiralling toward the ground. Eyepatch jumps down from the doomed machine, plummeting before it hits the ground. It didn't look like that far of a jump. He shouldn't be too hurt. Not that you particularly care for his safety, that is. But you had to hand it to the guy, he's pretty badass.

The getaway truck speeds away from the destruction. Loki and yourself are breathing hard now. “You were absolutely wonderful, darling,” he praises you. “Come here.” You curl into him, feeling unexpectedly and overly tired. It's like the weapon drained all the energy stored from inside you in order to function. How does Loki possibly manage it? You fall in and out of sleep on the long, cool-aired drive. Before your last stream of consciousness, you thought you heard a set of propellers and engines firing up...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long wait! What with work and all the summer fun, it's been hard to pump out a chapter.

Again, complete darkness. But this time instead of floating, your feet are glued to the ground. No matter how hard you try to move them, it's useless. There's no escaping. You can feel gusts of wind trying to knock you over in the dark until they cease altogether. A single blood-curdling scream echoes behind you, and that's when you start to feel the blood flowing out from your chest. A pair of eyes floats ahead of you in the distance...

 

 

Your eyes open wide and try to adjust to the dank, dimly lit space around you. You find yourself slumped in a corner, resting against a hard brick wall with a blurry mind. People all around you in white lab coats with concentrated expressions are scurrying to and fro, table to table, which feature odd looking machinery. A man with a gun in his hands walks past you.

You ease your way up off the ground and brush the dirt off of yourself. You wander through the bustling men, whom you are assuming are scientists, curious as to what their complex machines were built to do. They try to ignore you, but you catch a couple worrisome glances directed your way. At the back of the room, you spot a familiar face. It's the old man scientist from the warehouse.

Approaching him, you ask, “Where is this place?”

“We're in Germany, Mistress.”

_What on Earth are we in Germany for?_

Just then, the image of two rivalling, brightly glowing blue lights resurfaces in your memory. The Tesseract. Loki's sceptre. You had shot a helicopter down with it...

And it had drained everything from you. You can only imagine how powerful Loki must be and how hard he would have had to train in order to withstand the sceptre's power.

Speaking of Loki...

You leave the buzzing scientists to their devices and turn a corner. This... underground hideout as it seems, has many corridors leading in different directions, almost like a maze. You choose the one leading to the left and hope for the best.

Every so often, a soldier or two will walk by you, to which you put on your Mistress face and appear unimpressed and above them all. Of course, the second they pass you, your current slightly apprehensive expression takes its place. Soon you see a faint blue light emitting from around the corner just up ahead. Your hand glides along the wall as you cautiously approach it, the light growing brighter each step.

Then you see him. Loki is sitting by himself with his weapon in hand. The blueness from the sceptre has formed a kind of faint bubble around him. His eyes are closed and he looks like he's concentrating. Is this some kind of meditation? You don't advance any further, not wanting to bother him, but also to simply admire him. You hear him speak.

“If your force is as formidable as you claim...” he says calmly. A moment passes and then his voice grows to anger. “I am the rightful King of Asgard!” Again there's a silence. You realize this is must be a conversation. And there's only one person you suspect to be on the other side of it.

The Other.

“You don't have the Tesseract yet... I don't threaten. But until I open the doors until your force is mine to command, you are but words.”

You lean forward from the wall a little bit more to catch more of this conversation, but then Loki flinches hard, opens his eyes and grimaces at the ground. You wait there, just watching him quietly. You hear him give a little laugh.

“You can come over here now, (y/n).”

You can't suppress your smile at the fact that he could sense you without even laying eyes on you. You come out from around the corner and slowly walk over to Loki. You comfortably place yourself between his legs and lean against his chest. He wraps his arms around you.

“What did he have to say?”

“The Chitauri are restless. I told him they would find battle soon enough. That the plan is falling perfectly into place thus far.”

“It is?” You know nothing of this so called plan. Loki hasn't told you a thing yet. “And you're still not going to fill me in?”

“My darling, as I have mentioned previously, it is far safer for you to know less.” When you don't reply he moves his head down and asks softly against your hair, “Do you trust me?”

You nod your head. “I do.” You mean it.

Loki helps you up to your feet with him. “Hehe, he tried to threaten me, that villain.” Something in that notion humours you.

“That bastard! Nobody threatens Loki, the rightful King of Asgard!” you yell playfully. Loki is now wearing a look that mixes adoration with a special kind of excitement. You're not sure what happened to him during your time apart in the Otherworld, but you once again take note that Loki certainly has changed. You no longer see the lingering sadness in his eyes like the day you officially met him in the hospital. You're not positive it even bothers you. Your time apart from Loki in the Otherworld drove you mad. You missed him so much, but you knew he was only doing what he was must to help the two of you out of a predicament and to gain power and security for the future. But the absence from him... well, it made your heart grow fonder.

With a twinkle in his eye, Loki walks you backwards until your back hits the brick wall. His arms are on either side of you and he leans in so his breath tickles your ear. “The rightful King will need his Queen by his side, naturally.” You let out a shaky exhale. Queen? You can't deny the thrilling wave this possibility gives you.

“Does the idea please you?” He lifts your chin up to meet his gaze. “Ruling together. Being unstoppable,” he says strongly. Then his voice quiets unexpectedly. “Being with me...?”

That's when you kiss him. A kiss that should need no words for a reply. A kiss that says everything you couldn't possibly put into words. Loki reels you in more, needing to have you closer. Your throw your arms around him.

“Yes. Yes to everything.” Relief. You know him all too well enough to know that's what he's feeling. He straightens himself.

“Come now. Let us see how our followers have progressed.”

Once back in the chaotic machinery area, the old man scientist greets you both happily.

“The Tesseract has shown me so much,” he shares with glee. “It's more than knowledge. It's truth.”

“I know,” Loki says smugly. He turns to Birdman. “What did it show you, Agent Barton?”

“My next target.”

“Tell me what you need.”

“I need a distraction.” Birdman or, Barton rather, moves to one of the tables and whips out a bow from a trunk. “And an eyeball.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to write suitporn!Loki in this chapter, especially after all those new pics from the new movie. I mean COME ON.

You had never walked on an actual red carpet before tonight. And now that you have, you were starting to feel like the queen you might soon one day be. Those around you can't seem to take their eyes off of you. Maybe it's the beyond gorgeous deep green dress you're wearing. Or the equally (but maybe more so) gorgeous man on your arm. Admittedly, the blue light from the stone on Loki's sceptre, now bewitched into the form of a fashionable cane, has grown on you, giving you that unstoppable feeling you're sure Loki gets from it.

He looks so extraordinarily good tonight. In order to blend in with the elite crowd forming in a ballroom in Stuttgart, Germany, Loki dons a sleek black suit and tie and slicked back hair. His pièce de résistance is a scarf in his signature colours. Gods only know where he got it. Though being Loki, he could have tricked some poor unsuspecting soul into handing it over without question.

In his defence though, it looks absolutely smashing on him.

The sound of symphonic violins fills the room as many still continue to filter in and mill around. Loki, in the mindset of an eagle, takes his perch up on the balcony of this upscale ballroom of sophisticated individuals. He watches them knowingly while you lean over the ledge to simply people-watch. Out of the corner of your eye, you see he turns in your direction and rests an arm on the balcony's ledge, his chin resting on a closed fist. You're fairly certain his lip curls a little.

“What?”

“Nothing,” the devil smirks.

“ _Tell me.”_

“I was merely thinking how much I cannot _wait_ to tear off that dress later.”

Brain dead. That's what you are. Totally brain dead. Until...

“Well, I can't wait to tie you up with that scarf later.”

Oh boy, was that ever the right thing to say. Loki's eyes darken and he practically growls at your comment.

“Up for a quick go right now?” he offers giddily. Even though you're dying to say _hell yes,_ instead you move in closer and trail a finger down his black tie before patting his chest.

“Business first, dear.”

“Right you are as always, my darling.” At that, you both lean over the ledge again to scan the guests.

“So,” you start, “Who are we looking for anyway?” You aren't sure whether Loki will actually answer you, what with the “the less you know, the better” mentality he has, but you didn't see any harm in trying.

“His name is Doctor Heinrich Schäfer. A speaker here tonight. We need something from him.” It's like a miracle. You're surprised at this information he's now willing to share and also very grateful that he's finally confiding in you. Maybe, at last, he understands you can handle all of this. That you're a team and can do this, _anything_ , together.

“I see. And we need him for...” you try, feeling lucky.

“Schäfer is, shall we say, the eyes of the operation.”

The way Loki says this makes your skin break out in goosebumps. There is a loud series of thumping noises coming through the speakers around the ballroom. A man stands in front of a microphone down below, tapping it for the room's attention, and begins speaking in German. At this, Loki takes a few steps towards the staircase, but stops and twists back to look you in the eyes with that ever subtle tricky smile. He says nothing, an unspoken message. You make your way over to him and soon you find yourselves strutting down the marble steps to the main floor. His face reads something dead serious. Then with a flick of his wrist and winding up the cane with his arm, Loki whacks a security guard in the head, who had caught the sight of him advancing a little too late. That sends the unprepared guard flying back, hitting the cold hard floor. You're caught unawares by the strike, but try to feign superiority. All eyes are on you and Loki again, but this time they're glistening with fear. Men hold a protective arm over their women and start backing away. It's when Loki clutches the doctor, Heinrich Schäfer, by the scruff of his neck and flips him onto the flat top of a decorative table piece that everyone lets out a collective gasp. From out of his pocket, Loki then pulls out a rather alarming-looking gadget and descends it unto Schäfer's face. It almost appears that he stabs the man's eye, but you move closer and see that, in actuality, the gadget is scanning it. A retina scanner.

So that's what Agent Barton meant when he said he needed an eyeball...

Somewhere out there, Barton was breaking into a highly secured area. He needed the retina scan to match Schäfer's. But what was he breaking in for? That was the (current) question. The faces and screams of fleeing crowd bring twisted delight to Loki's. It's pure entertainment to him.

“Well, that was a distraction if I ever saw one.”

“Ehehehe,” he laughs. “Come. It is not yet finished.” As you both head for the exit, the cane emits the blue glow, enveloping you, igniting the change in your outer appearance, something you've grown accustomed to by now. The cane has transformed into the sceptre again and Loki is back to his Asgardian guise, complete with a deep green cape and golden horned helmet. For yourself, you notice you're back in your outfit that practically matches his own. But when you look at your reflection in one of the windows, there's a bonus accessory you hadn't had before.

A golden horned tiara.

Your fingers trail along it. It has to be one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen in your entire life, let alone ever worn. Loki seems glad of your reaction and grins with pride. Meanwhile, apart from your lovely moment, citizens dart out into the streets. A law enforcement vehicle blaring its siren, starting to head far too fast in your direction, is immediately stopped from a blast from the sceptre.

Well, more like the car skids along its nose and falls flat on its roof.

That's probably not good.

Next thing you know, Loki is performing his self-duplicating illusion for all of Stuttgart, corralling the crowd. The scene reminds you of a cat having a hay day with a cage of scurrying mice. “Kneel before me,” he orders them. _Is this still a part of the distraction?_ You're totally lost, but go along with it anyway. The real him, not an illusion you know, takes a place higher than the rest of his clones. He stomps the weapon to the ground and yells ferociously.

“I said KNEEEEEEL!”

It sends a shiver down your spine. You watch astonished as the crowd obeys out of pure fright. Like a reflex, you as well kneel before him, but not out of fright like the rest of them. Something else entirely. Loki turns to the side and looks down at you, perplexed.

“Not you, darling,” he says quietly, lending you a hand up. You take it and rise. “Never you. Unless the time calls for such an act.”

It's the wink that adds to your inner demise. Damn him. _Ugh, okay, pull yourself together, girl. You still have an audience._ You stand there beside him, head held high, surveying everyone below and watch Loki relish in the obedience of the crowd.

“Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?” He goes out to walk among them like the god he is, continuing his speech. “It is the unspoken truth of humanity – that you crave subjugation.” Some people can't help but stare at him. Others refuse to look up from the ground. “The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power.” Surely there's no need for more of a distraction? Barton must have what he needs by now. And yet Loki continues. Maybe he's caught up in his dream.

“You were made to be ruled.” He smiles winningly. “In the end, you will always kneel.”

At these words, an elderly man in the distance slowly stands and faces Loki. “Not to men like you,” he says boldly. _Oh shit._

Loki only laughs. “There are no men like me.”

“There are always men like you,” the older man retorts. You wonder if you should step in. Should you contradict Loki, possibly hindering this plan (it was a plan, right?)? Is what he's doing going too far? Certainly, Loki wouldn't-?

“Look to your elder, people,” Loki says, pointing his sceptre to the man who has pain from the past in his eyes.

_No. No-_

“Let him be an example.” The sceptre begins to glow.

“Lo-!” Before you can yell out his name, gasps escape from the mouths of the crowd when a red, white, and blue suited man drops down into the confrontation and blocks the sceptre's blast with a circular shield. The blast refracts against the shield, bounces back and slams your Loki to the ground with a thud.

“You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing,” says the semi-masked man moving closer to Loki. Wait. Could this be the hero you'd heard so much about throughout school lessons, rumours, and myths?

This was _the_ Captain America.

“The _soldier,_ ” Loki says in a scathing tone, sizing up his opponent. But how does Loki know who he is? He's never mentioned Captain America before in all the time of knowing him. Maybe there was more to the training that the Other provided than you thought. Loki chuckles evilly. “A man out of time.”

“I'm not the one who's outta time.” A plane descends above the Brooklyn native. A female voice emits a warning from the plane. A gun appears from the underbelly of it.

“Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.”

And how do they know Loki? Has he really created that big a name for himself already?

Regardless, that was the wrong move. Never tell Loki what to do.

He shoots a blast at the plane but it manages to swerve out of the way. The Captain hurls his shield at Loki a second time, which causes him to stumble and send the sceptre flying over near you, rendering him defenceless. Cap runs up to him and throws a punch to his face. But Loki doesn't take that shit lightly.

And neither do you.

“LOKI!” you yell and toss the sceptre back to him and he catches it. He starts fighting back with full force and the crowd begins to disperse far from the battle. Some people stand watching the fight in awe. You go over to them and whisper to them to get out of here, ushering them to get far away. You see Loki jab Cap in the stomach, knocking him off his balance a little. He tries to hit Loki back with his shield yet again but Loki deflects and sends it soaring away. Now Cap goes in with just his fists, only to get knocked down.

“ _Kneel,_ ” Loki commands him with the weapon pressed to his head, prepared to use it if necessary.

“Not today.” Cap catches Loki off guard and does a spin kick, but Loki grabs Cap, throws him, causing Cap to roll a fair ways away.

But then everyone in the area freezes and looks up and around at a blasting noise coming from the sky.

_Is that... AC/DC?_

From out of nowhere, Loki gets knocked down by a blur of red and gold. It takes a second for your eyes to take in what the force was, and when they do, it stuns you. It's none other than that billionaire turned superhero you saw on the news a few years back, Tony Stark.

Iron Man.

The man in the iron suit aims every possible weapon his suit has to offer at Loki. Something takes over inside you and you run in between them. “Stop!” you yell at the man known as Stark threatening Loki.

“Miss, please step aside,” he says shortly.

“No.”

“Don't you realize he almost killed a guy just now? And potentially many others?”

 _No. He wasn't_ really _going to. It was just a part of the plan. An act. To make it seem like it._

You say nothing in response.

“I'm going to ask you to step aside one more time. We're taking him in.”

“If you're taking him, you're going to have to take me as well,” you say more forcibly. You can just picture Loki's proud smile right now behind you. Cap and Stark look at each other, their own quiet communication. You turn around to see, as you had predicted, Loki wickedly beaming at you with his hands held up in surrender. A couple of big burly soldiers handcuff the both of you before taking you both onto the plane.

While your rivals converse and give you side glances in the cockpit, you rest your head on Loki's shoulder, tired from all the excitement. He holds your hands in his lap, stroking them with his thumbs. That's something you've noticed he likes to do. As if your hands fascinate him. Loki nuzzles the side of your head and whispers in your ear.

“Everything is going to be just fine, darling. Trust me.”

“I do. I always have.”

A loud grumbling sound reverberates from outside the aircraft followed by a sudden flash of light. Loki looks up and around in search for something. The Captain with his ever watchful eye notices his behaviour.

“What's the matter?” Cap asks him. “Scared of a little lightning?”

“I'm not overly fond of what follows,” Loki replies.

He couldn't mean...?

But there's a ruckus on the roof of the plane that shakes the entire aircraft. Cap and Stark look worried, yet curious. Stark puts his mask on to confront whatever might be out there. Or in this case, _whoever_ is out there. The plane's door opens and the wind gusts in, whipping your hair everywhere. The unmistakable Thor jumps down onto the ramp. Loki looks shocked and a little afraid to see his brother again. You two haven't seen Thor since the battle on the Bifrost. Wow, that felt like ages ago to you now.

Thor smacks Stark with his hammer Mjolnir, knocking him on his back and takes Loki with him by the throat out into the dark and chilly sky.

“Now there's that guy...” Stark huffs.

“Another Asgardian?” calls the red-headed agent, trying to pilot the plane amidst the storm.

“Is that guy a friendly?” Cap wonders aloud.

“Doesn't matter,” Stark puts. “If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost.” No... Thor would never _kill_ Loki. But you certainly didn't think he'd free him either. So what was Thor doing with him, then?

Stark and Cap exit the aircraft in pursuit even with the leather wearing lady agent suggesting to them to sit this one out. You are left sitting alone in the plane, totally exhausted from the happenings of tonight. And while you have no clue as to what these guys will do to Loki when they catch up to him, you know by now that he knows how to take care of himself. Nevertheless, you try to find a distraction for yourself. For your sanity and your wandering mind.

“So...” you say to the lady agent levelling out the plane. “Do you think you could turn on the radio, please?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's kind of like rewatching The Avengers right now (and I know not everyone is a fan of that kind of thing), but hang in there, there are some twists and turns and angst coming soon. Also, thank you to everyone still reading thus far. Means a lot <3


	17. Chapter 17

You weren't going to lie: the fact that Loki got more guards escorting him into the flying helicarrier base than you was making you a little jealous. How come you didn't have as many guards?

When you were lead out of the plane, Cap, Stark, and Thor followed up behind with Loki back in their custody. They handed him off to six soldiers (with an extra eight following) who now accompany him down the base's hallways keeping their guns at the ready. Your mere _three_ guards bring up the rear, most likely thinking it safer to have you and Loki at least somewhat separated. On the way, you pass by a white room with glass windows and inside you spot a wavy-haired man with glasses locking eyes with Loki ahead of you. The man seems to be analyzing him and from in between the guards, you can see Loki smiling back at him like a crazed lunatic, as if there was some kind of hilarious unspoken joke. You don't even want to know.

When the route branches off in opposite directions, Loki is ushered one way while you are forced to go the other. Your head keeps whipping back to see where they're taking him. Why do you always have to be separated? Turning the corner and another sharp left brings you to a room, one with only a table and two chairs. One of the guards nudges you in. “Wait here,” he orders behind a protective face mask.

You stand in the cold, bland space, not exactly sure what to do. There's a large horizontal mirror on one of the walls. How very _Law & Order _of them. You have watched enough television in the past to know it's one of those two-way mirrors. They're watching you (whoever they are). Better put on your Mistress pants.

For several minutes it's nothing but quiet. You take to leaning against the wall instead of sitting, a power move for show, of course. The doorknob makes a noise as it turns, and soon a man in a suit enters. “Please, have a seat,” says the man. His face is serious and business-like but his eyes twinkle with kindness. “I'm sorry, what was your name again?”

“... The Mistress.”

“Ah yes. If that's all right with you though, I'm going to call you 'Miss.'” You shrug your indifference.

“What can I call you, then?”

“Agent Coulson.” He offers his hand, to which you shake without thought, then takes his own seat across from you at the table.

“Nice to meet you,” you say out of reflexive politeness. He looks a little confused by this, considering the kind of person you're supposed to be.

“So... You don't seem the sort to be hanging around this guy.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You shook my hand. Villains don't shake hands, as far as I know. And I'm almost certain they don't say 'nice to meet you.'” What are you supposed to say to that? That you're _not_ one of the bad guys? That will ruin the front you're having to put up for the sake of the plan. The plan you have no idea about.

“I'm a new breed of villain,” you say deadpanned.

“See, here's the thing. I don't think you are one at all.” You look away from Agent Coulson, who is staring daggers at you, trying to read you. You put on your best poker face and keep your mouth shut as he continues.

“Because here's the thing: at S.H.I.E.L.D., we have an exceptional research team. They can get me anything I need to know.” Coulson tosses a white file folder on the table in front of you. “See for yourself,” he insists casually.

You look at him warily, but bring the folder closer and open it slowly to find multiple photos of yourself. In addition to those are files with your full name, birth date, family, schooling, workplace, and every other possible detail they could (and couldn't) possibly know. In all honesty, it's very strange to see all this information about yourself staring up at you. It feels like that person is someone else from who you are now. It's been so long...

“We know who you are, (Y/n).”

 _Were,_ you think.

“What we don't know, is why you're associating with _him._ ” You look back up to Coulson with his friendly but prying eyes. “Listen, things happen,” he says. “People can get sucked into tough situations. You don't belong on the side you're on. You're too good of a person for that. Someone that's done as much community-based work in the past as much as you have should not be working with well, let's face it, a terrorist. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that we can offer you immunity, get you back home safe. You can have your old life back. We can make that happen.” Your eyes start to well up at his offer, which is _not_ good for appearances. But you can't help it. It's all so much.

“What's wrong?” the agent asks, genuinely sounding like he's concerned for your well-being. “If it's because you're afraid he'll hurt you if you come with us, that's not a problem. We will make sure-”

“No. It's not that at all.” Coulson looks confused but is patient with your explanation. “I'm sorry, Agent Coulson. I can't leave Loki.” You shake your head. “I just _cannot_ do that.”

“You love him.” It wasn't a question. You don't answer him, but that might as well have been a resounding yes.

“Have you ever been in love, Agent Coulson?” you ask, pulling yourself together.

“Yes. Her name is Audrey.” His expression when thinking of her says it all.

“Tell me a bit about her.” Coulson looks hesitant at first, but then dishes out a few small facts.

“She plays the cello, has a collection of scarves. She makes one hell of a cup of coffee.”

“She sounds like a keeper,” you tell him with a small smile. “Well, Loki loves books and sweet and sour spare ribs. He has an epic rivalry with his brother and I wouldn't be surprised if he knew all the constellations in every sky.” Coulson looks at you with understanding, but does not offer anything to your confession. “You would do anything for her, correct?”

“I would,” he says firmly.

“I understand I have no right to ask this, but please take me to him? I need to see him. To see if he's okay. To let him know _I'm_ okay,” you plead. “He's kind of a worrier.”

“He's kind of a lot of things,” Coulson retorts.

“Just a couple minutes. That's all I ask.”

“I'm not sure that's-” You give him your best pleading look. Ultimately, he caves.

“I'll... try to arrange something.”

Coulson seems like a good man and you think he might see something in you. A trustworthy quality, perhaps (even though he doesn’t know you personally). He must see that, despite being in cahoots with arguably one of the most dangerous men alive, he can trust you. Whether it be with personal facts about his love life or trusting you to have the sense to not get in the way of the containment of your own sceptre-wielding love.

The problem is, you're not all too sure you can trust yourself right now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to a writers' conference this weekend so I wanted to have this up before I got too busy again. And to make up for the short chapter last time, here's a big one. And I mean BIG one. I've been waiting to write this chapter for a very long time now and, well, all I have to say is... I am so sorry.

Coulson arranges for you to be escorted to wherever they're keeping Loki captive. It's only one guard taking you there but he is a pretty burly fellow, perhaps the biggest guy aboard this helicarrier. You closely follow the guy until he stops outside what you believe to be your destination. When the door slides open you expect him to stay glued to you while in the presence Loki. While in actuality, the opposite happens.

“You have five minutes. Agent Romanoff is already in there interrogating the prisoner. She'll keep an eye on you.” You weren't certain whether that meant “she'll keep you safe from him” or “she'll make sure you don't try anything stupid.”

Slowly you enter the room where S.H.I.E.L.D. has imprisoned Loki. The cell he's in is much smaller and less luxurious than the one you shared on Asgard. Then again, no prison would be as nice as that one. Were you seriously grading prison cells on their interior decor? This one was circular with windows all around. What is it with people and their giant windows in prison cells, anyway?

You can hear Loki talking to someone. When you look up and to the right, there's the red-headed agent you remember piloting the plane. Romanoff. Apparently, they didn't hear you enter the room. Keeping this to your advantage, you move into the shadows and into earshot to hear her voice. It is level, yet demanding.

“I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton,” she says.

“I would say I have expanded his mind,” Loki responds like he's doing everyone a favour. _That's an_ _interesting_ _way to put it_ , you think. Redhead approaches his cell, face expressionless. You can tell she cares about Birdman, but damn is she good at keeping her face neutral. Her arms cross.

“Once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?” She moves up close to the glass between them. For some reason you can't place, you don't like this small action very much.

“Is this love, Agent Romanoff?” Loki teases.

“Love is for children. I owe him a debt.”

 _Wow, hardcore_. You wonder what she would think if she knew how much Loki and you love each other. You two might as well be the biggest children here, then. He laughs at her words and backs away.

“Tell me,” he insists, suddenly appearing interested in her supposed debts. A quick look of hesitation breaks through across her face but disappears just as quickly. She goes on to tell her life story of before she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. From what you gather from Redhead's vague story, she implies she was an assassin. That and Birdman was sent to take her out, to kill her, but ended up not following through. When Loki asks what she'll do if he spares Birdman, she says she won't let Loki out, and you didn't expect her to anyway. But Loki has that look in his eye. You've seen it before. Like he's the cat who spots a mouse just sitting there, and it's playtime.

Redhead says she wants to turn over a new leaf. To wipe out the red in her proverbial ledger. Loki, of course, questions her ability to do so.

“Drakov's daughter... Sao Paolo. The hospital fire.”

That did it.

You don't know what any of this means, but his choice in words did the trick. She's tensed up and has wide eyes full of frozen fright.

“Barton told me everything,” he confesses. “Your ledger is dripping.” Loki approaches the window and his voice grows stronger, more powerful. “It is _gushing_ red, and you think saving a man who is no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basis sentimentality, this is a child of prayer, _pathetic,”_ he spits out. “You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you. And they will never. Go. Away.” Loki slams his fist against the window and Redhead flinches, something you thought her body wasn't capable of doing. You watch all this in silent awe, mouth just a little agape.

“I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him _kill you_. Slowly, intimately, in every way, he knows you fear. And then he will wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams I'll split his skull.” Redhead turns in fear and horror and walks a few steps. “This is my bargain, you mewling quim.”

You sit there, hand to your mouth. Is he serious? You hope and wish and pray that this is still just a part of the stupid godforsaken plan. That this is all still an act. Because, yeah sure, he has to look the part of a villain right? That was a part of it? The plan you know nothing about and yet are still told to trust him blindly in what he's doing. But he must know what he's doing, you're sure of it. Loki's evil villain act has been good. Far too good. You almost believed it there for a second.

“You're a monster,” Redhead says quietly, in a small voice. Loki laughs.

“Oh no, you brought the monster.”

She lifts her head and turns around to face him with a look of sudden realization. “So, Banner? That's your play?”

_What play? Who's Banner, now?_

“What?” Loki says, confused for once.

“Loki means to unleash the Hulk,” Redhead speaks into her wrist. “Thank you for your cooperation,” she says to him smugly and turns to leave. Did Loki just get played?

“No...” he says unbelievingly.

Redhead makes her way to the exit in your direction but you remain hidden in the shadows of an alcove near the door. When the coast is clear, you rush up the steps two at a time and place your hands against the glass prison. Loki turns to see you and is surprised, you think, to see you at a time like this. He moves closer to you, and in return presses his own hands to the window.

“My darling,” he says fervently. “Oh, how glad I am to see you.”

“And I'm glad to see you, too. Only it'd be nicer if you were out of this thing. With me.”

“I could not agree with you more.”

You hear a loud blast and feel the floor beneath you tilt somewhat. You have to grab hold of the railing to regain balance.

“What was that?” you ask looking around the room for clues.

“It would seem the vessel has been shot.” Alarms sound off in the distance outside the prison room. The floor remains at a slant and you feel as if you're inside a carnival funhouse. Except this is not at all fun. Not in the slightest.

And then, reverberating through the vents above, there's a noise that causes the hair on your arms to stand up and make your insides churn. A horribly angry roar.

That's when Loki's lips curl into that smile that only speaks of trouble to follow.

“Loki, god damn it, what is happening? What were you saying to the Redhead earlier about a monster? Who's Banner? And how do you know all that stuff about her? How- no, _what_ do you know about these people?” It all comes pouring out now, you can't stop it. “I've been trying my hardest to stay in the dark here, to let you be the mastermind with all the secrets, but I can't take it anymore! Please, _please,_ tell me something. I'm so confused about everything and I just need to _know_.”

Loki looks at you with empathy in his twinkling green eyes. “I know this has hurt you, my darling, and it pains me to see you in such a state. Ask me whatever you like and I shall provide your answers.”

“Truthfully?”

“To you? Always. But first, we are in great danger. Therefore, my sweet, before I tell you what you wish to hear, you must help me out of this cell.”

“Yes, of course.” You shake your head with understanding. If this massive flying base is going down, you'll need to free your beloved. Your burning questions can wait just a little longer. After all, you'd rather your questions be burning than yourself. “What do you need me to do?”

“Do you recall the route the guards brought us before we were split up?”

“I think so, yeah.”

“They are keeping my sceptre in the laboratory which we passed upon entering this aircraft. Do you remember the room of which I speak?”

You pull up the image of it in your head. When you had passed that lab, Loki had given the curly haired man inside a funny look.

“I do. I remember.”

“Good. You must retrieve the sceptre for me, my love. Without it, our defence and safety weakens greatly.”

“I'll be back. Hold on!” The ground shakes again, this time with more force. You work up a nice jog once you make it to the hallways of the helicarrier again. Men in uniforms run by you without a second glance. You assume they're probably too busy trying to figure out a way to keep this flying base up in the air and not in a billion pieces smashed on the ground. That makes you feel a little relief. They have their own mission right now and so do you. According to your calculations, the lab shouldn't be much farther-

There it is. You see the weapon in the window up ahead, the whole room turned faintly blue from the stone's growing brightness. It appears the door had been blasted open. An explosion, you deduce, from the shards of glass across the floor. You run to the sceptre and grasp it from the table it sits upon.

Your heart beats rapidly as you stare at it and move your fingers across its golden shaft. This is the first time you've actually held it. You think of all the things it has done, of all the things it could be capable of doing. And it's in _your_ hands.

You need to snap yourself out of it. Leaving the lab, you make a mad dash back to the prison room, all the while avoiding falling flat on your face due to the helicarrier's extreme turbulence. But before you reach the last corner, before you're home free, a shout in a deep voice from the other end of the hallway startles you.

“(Y/N)!”

Your head whips around as you see a hugely built blond man, bewildered as to what you're doing with the sceptre in your possession. It's Thor. For a moment, you two merely stare at one another. Then, you break for it.

“Loki, I have it! I have it! Thor's coming!” you say frantically. A guard you hadn't noticed was in the room grabs you and tries to disarm you, but you aren't having any of that. You push him backwards and slam him against the wall. The man loses his bearings long enough so that you have time to tap the weapon to his chest without really weighing your options. His eyes fade to black but refocus to the colour of the stone's glow.

He is in your control.

“Open the cell door,” you command him. “And leave.” The guard has no choice but to heed your words. As the door slides open, a desperate “NO!” rings out. Thor makes a beeline to stop Loki from escaping and goes in for a tackle.

Only, he goes right through him!

An illusion...

Thor scrambles to his feet but the cell door has already closed on him. He's trapped. The real Loki appears next to you but remains facing his brother.

“Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?” Loki taunts. This clearly angers Thor as he smashes Mjolnir on the window, leaving a giant crack, but that, in turn, causes the latches on the cell to loosen. _Please don't tell me this thing drops from the sky..._

“The humans think us immortal,” Loki says with a humorous tone and walks over to the control panel. “Should we test that? Darling, come over here will you, please? Wouldn't want anything dreadful to happen to you would we, love?”

You scurry over to his side and take hold of his arm. You're beyond anxious. Is he really going to send his brother in a nose dive to the unforgiving cold hard ground? This is way beyond the prank he pulled in Asgard at Thor's coronation.

“Move away, please,” says a voice trying to sound authoritative. It's Agent Coulson. He snuck in and is holding the biggest freaking gun you have ever seen in your life. Awkwardly though, like he doesn't know exactly what he's doing with it.

Loki steps back a bit. The gun is aimed directly at him. Your heart is beating and it's out of control. Coulson, the man who was so kind to you earlier, a real genuine guy, is pointing a gun at the man you love.

“You like this?” Coulson says, inching closer. Loki looks worried. He grabs your waist and moves you out of the line of fire, which is too far away. “Even I don't know what it does.” Coulson shrugs. You figured as much. “Want to find out?” Not caring that Loki had moved you aside, you step back in front of him just as Coulson pushes a button on his weapon, lighting it up. He's about to shoot.

And then... You hear a grunt of anguish and a horrible scream. The scream was yours.

Your hands cover your mouth. Loki had suddenly appeared behind Coulson and had plunged his sceptre into his back. Only now, the sceptre is no longer in your hands. How-? His other self, his body double, his illusion was disintegrating behind you, still looking worrisome, while the real Loki let Coulson slide down the side of the wall, leaving a bloody streak as he went down.

You stand frozen with shock and refuse to accept this was happening. But it gets worse. When you finally gather a little courage to face Loki, you find him at the control panel again, with that _smile._ That one smile. Not the one you fell for all that time ago. No, this one gave you chills.

For the first time, you were scared. Positively _terrified_.

Loki's hand hovers over the daunting red button for a few moments as if he's contemplating. He and Thor exchange glares. Thor looks utterly and completely betrayed. Probably for the umpteenth time in his life. But you could feel that this was the worst of it.

Loki pushes the button and in a split second the ropes are cut, the latches give way, and Thor falls to his doom in his glass prison. You can't breathe.

“You're going to lose,” says Coulson's small, but sure voice.

“Am I?” Loki plays along.

“It's in your nature.” The agent's eyes are losing their light. His breathing shallows.

“Why do people seem to think they know my nature?” Loki says to himself, annoyed. “Your heroes are scattered. Your fleeting fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?”

“You lack conviction... and the trust in your partner.”

“I do not think I-”

BOOM.

Loki gets blasted into the wall and slumps down unconscious.

“So that's what it does.”

You have tears pooling in your eyes and you try to stay strong, but looking at the man who was so kind to you, even when you were aiding a criminal, causes you to lose it.

“Agent Coulson, it's going to be alright. I- I can't believe he-” you can't even finish your sentence, kneeling beside him. “Just hang in there. You're going to be okay.”

“Don't you worry about me. Just do me a favour, please?”

“Anything. Anything. What is it?”

“Don't lose yourself, (Y/n).” Those were his last words. You start sobbing for a man you knew for the shortest amount of time and yet he made such an impact on you. Emotions and thoughts flood through you like rushing rapids. It feels like someone zapped you with a stun gun. It's like someone ran you over with a truck and left you flattened against the pavement. You feel like you're both on the verge of a hysterical fit or completely breaking down and crumbling into a ball on the ground. This was a dream, right? A nightmare?

 _Please for the love of every single god, let this not be real._ Your heart. It _hurts._ You could almost swear that you feel the cracks in it. All you have to do is think of Loki's eyes. His touch, his voice, all of it, everything from before any of this shit happened to you both, for you to fall to your knees and break down in heavy sobs.

This poor, nice man. Coulson... He had offered you your old life back. How much simpler would everything have been if you had just accepted?

You had thought Loki was putting on an act, but did he really, honestly change in the end? How could Loki have done what he did if he hadn't changed? _I am an accomplice to murder._ _I brought him the sceptre. I opened the door... How will I live with myself after all that I've done?_

You feel a hand on your shoulder. You look up to see _him._ Coulson's killer. _Loki._ A man you thought you knew, had trusted with all your heart in so many ways. But you didn't recognize him anymore. This wasn't a game, to play with people's lives this way. You felt like a fool to figure this out only now. He's quiet with his words.

“I am-”

“ _Don't,”_ you say, hardened.

“Darling, please.”

“ _No.”_

“This aircraft will crash any time now. We have to go.” His urging means nothing to you.

“Then let it. I'm not going anywhere with you.”

“You don't mean that.”

“Oh, I mean that.” You didn't care that your voice just cracked.

“Do you not trust me?” His voice has a tinge of frustration to it. You don't answer.

“You _are_ a monster...” you murmur so quietly, you didn't think it possible for him to hear you.

He did.

“I was trying to save you!” Loki yells at you, anger increasing and all too apparent. Something clips in your heart. And your temper.

“I don't _need_ _saving!_ ” You feel sick. Nothing makes sense anymore. “I'm not leaving with you.” Loki's eyes narrow and in truth looks beyond scary in this moment, something you never thought you'd feel about him.

“If that is the way you feel.” He sounds angry but trying not to let it resurface. Even more, there's a tinge of the sound of his own heart breaking. Well, join the fucking club. He gets up to leave, sceptre in hand, and walks a bit with a limp.

You can't bring yourself to look at him. Even if the last glimpse of his face turns out to be him smiling grotesquely and stabbing a spear into Coulson's back, so be it. When you finally hear his footsteps leave the room, that is when you start to weep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick word - This fic is my growing baby (13 months old OR 19 chapters old) and no matter how long a break I might take from writing it, I will always (eventually) update it until it is finished. :)

The last several minutes pass in a dizzying haze. It kind of feels like you aren't even present in your own body. Could this be sleepwalking? With your luck, unlikely. If only it was that easy to wake up from your problems.

While you were in your hazy reverie, it would appear that you had been taken to a cabin room to wallow in your horrid memories and thoughts. _What will these people do to me now that I'm on my own? Lock me up forever? Torture me? Kill me?_

You lean back against the cold metal wall of the room and slide down until you reach the floor. Your hands wrap around your legs – vulnerable. Forehead touches knees – alone. Everything has changed so quickly...

The door to the cabin whooshes open. It's a S.H.I.E.L.D guard.

“Come with me please, Miss.”

_Oh great. The end is nigh._

Having nothing left to fight for, you obey and follow the man to a control room with a large glass table above a group of what you assumed were analysts and technicians. At this table sits two familiar faces; previously your rivals: Stark and Rogers. You weren't sure what you would consider them now. Also present at this gathering, is Eyepatch, in the middle of giving a speech.

“-The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people. See if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to. Fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes.”

Upon the untimely combination of both the utterance of Coulson's name and your eyes catching on a handful of bloody trading cards on the table, you emit a distressed noise. The men turn around to see you standing there with a slumped posture and arms crossed. You remain silent, still not knowing why you're here.

“Uh, hi. Sorry to... I was brought here...?”

“Gentlemen, the newest member to join our ranks.”

“What do you think we are, soldiers?” Stark says sharply. “Damn it, Fury, we are not soldiers.”

“I don't know what's happening,” you say cautiously. “But just so we're clear, I'm not joining anything. It's nothing personal, I just want to go-”

“That's it. He made it personal,” interrupts Stark.

“What?” you ask.

“Loki. He made it personal,” he muses aloud. “Hit us right where we live. Why?”

Rogers speaks up. “To tear us apart.”

“Yeah, divide and conquer's great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? _That's_ what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it, he wants an audience. Loki is a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, monuments built to the sky with his name on it.”

“That does sound like him,” you mutter.

“Which brings us to you, Missy. Loki's better half. You know the guy like no one else.”

“What are you getting at?”

“You can fight with us,” says Rogers. “You know his weak points, and I'm sure you yourself are one of them.”

“This is a bit much, I don't-”

“Don't you want redemption for what happened? To play for the right side? Loki will continue to destroy everything in his path unless you help us stop him,” Rogers pleads. “Do you have any training? Martial arts? Weapon handling?”

“Yes. Believe it or not, Uncle Sam, I can fight.”

Tony laughs. “Uncle Sam. I like her already.”

“Watch it, Money Bags. I can also wield a knife.”

“How are you at persuasion?” asks Rogers.

“Persuasion?”

“This might work if you're able to convince Loki to stand down.”

“Nobody can convince Loki of anything,” you tell them. “He does what he wants.”

“But you two are more than partners, right?”

“I'm not too sure anymore.” There's no way you two could be “partners” now. He went down a path you cannot follow. A short silence hangs in the air. Rogers breaks it with the number one question.

“Are you willing to help us?” You relinquish your arms from their folded position – no longer in a defensive stance.

“Yes. I'll help you.”

 

 

You never thought in a million years you would be catching a lift from Iron Man above New York City, and yet here you were.

“You remember the plan?” he asks.

“Yes, and thank goodness it's a plan I'm actually in on for once.”

“Are you sure you can fight? Loki will probably have my security under his spell. They'll come after you.”

“You know, Stark, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't handle myself.”

“You sound just like Pepper.” He sets you down near the Stark Tower main doors, your point of entry. Stark will fly up to his penthouse and distract Loki, while you make your way up the tower from the inside. You are the element of surprise.

“Good luck, Missy.”

“You too.”

“Oh and don't worry about Cap's theory on Loki's power. We'll be there for you if things do take a turn.”

You nod, trying not to think about it too much. “Right. Hey, Stark?”

“Yeah?”

“Just don't underestimate him.” He gives a single nod and salutes you. As he bolts upwards, you burst into the building and find, as Stark had predicted, a group of big muscly men in suits with glazed over eyes are ready to stop your break in. But what the poor unsuspecting security team doesn't know was all that you had been through.

They never stood a chance.

None of them was ready for your otherworldly martial arts training. You introduce these grown men to the floor, but not before rendering them unconscious with either a kick, punch, or a strangle. They'll wake up eventually, but not anytime soon. Stark should hold interviews for a new security team when this is all over and done with.

You book it to the elevators and find Stark's personal lift to his penthouse apartment. He had already given you the passcode to operate it because it will absolutely not function without it. You type in 73777 or if you spell it out on the keypad with letters, P-E-P-P-E-R. Even Stark should know better than to have his girlfriend's name as a password. You guess he was another one of those hopeless romantic types beneath his rough exterior.

Maybe it's the nerves, but the elevator feels as if it's taking two freaking years to reach the top floor. On the way up though, you see your reflection in the mirrored interior wearing the slimming S.H.I.E.L.D agent uniform they gave you back on the flying base. _Damn, this looks amazing on me._

The lift comes to a halt. Finally, the penthouse. It's showtime.

The elevator door opens to a view of a complicated machine outside on the terrace and it looks like the Old Man Scientist is out there tinkering with it, still under Loki's control. You hear two voices coming from around the corner. All you need to do is take a few steps and stand there. Simple, right? Maybe everything you once saw in Loki will come flooding back to him when he sees you, shake him out of his madness.

You didn't hear exactly what Stark said, but it must have pertained to you because Loki turns around and freezes, surprised at the sight of you.

“My darling, you've come-” His voice hopeful and glad to see you once more, but he breaks off and looks closer at you. “No...”

“Loki-”

“She's with us now, Reindeer Games.”

 _Dammit, Stark_. You shoot him a glance as if to command him to stay out of this.

“After all we have been through? Are you choosing _them_? Please tell me you are going to appeal to my humanity?”

“Uh, actually she's planning on threatening you.”

“Shut up, Stark,” you say through your teeth.

“Nothing you can say can change my mind (Y/n). No matter how much you mean to me.”

“Anyone want a drink?” Loki and you ignore him as he pours some whiskey in a glass.

“The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. It is for your own good that you leave before they devastate the city.”

How is it that Loki is still trying to protect you even though you are no longer together, no longer on his side. This surprises you, quite frankly.

“Don't you worry about that, Rock of Ages.” Spotlight-loving Stark always has to be the centre of attention, no matter what room he's in, doesn't he? “Your beautiful Kryptonite here is tough stuff. After all, you do have to be tough to be an Avenger. Being beautiful does help, too...”

Loki looks at him, you can tell he's wondering what that one word was.

“What, Avengers? That's what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team. Earth's mightiest heroes type of thing.”

“Yes, I have met them,” Loki says, annoyed. Stark keeps rambling on about every individual that makes up the Avengers while fidgeting with something around his wrist, but you can't tell what, exactly. He must be buying time. Stark advances on Loki, which you think is far from a good idea.

“There is no version of this where you come out on top. _Maybe_ your army comes and _maybe_ it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it.” He takes a bold sip of his whiskey.

“How will your friends have time for me, when they are so busy fighting you?” Loki taps the spear to Stark's chest.

_Oh no!_

But nothing happens. Loki tries again but to no avail. “This usually works.”

It's the arc reactor in his chest. It's interfering with the stone! That's lucky. Stark shrugs.

“Well, performance issues are not uncommon... one out of five.” Loki grabs him by the throat and throws him across the room. He stalks Stark like a wild animal going in for the kill.

“You will all fall before me,” he growls.

“Loki, stop it!” You start to go over to stop him but he throws Stark out the window, shattering it with great force.

“NO!”

In a flash of red and gold, Stark's Iron Man suit whizzes past you and follows him out the window in a nose dive to the street below. You only pray it gets to him in time.

Out of the corner of your eye, Loki starts stalking _you_ now. But you stand your ground because there's no way in _hell_ you're backing down from him in a time like this.

“Darling, you know I love you,” his voice is not at all soothing as how you would expect it to be saying these words. “But for what I am about to do, I am truly sorry for this. It is the only way now.” You hold your breath. Loki raises the glowing sceptre to your chest and contact is made.

“Now,” he says authoritatively. “Join me again, Mistress.”

You look at him with wide eyes.

“No.”

Loki's expression is beyond confused as he mouths _Wha_ -?

“How is this possible? I don't understand.” You can't believe he even tried that on you. He would have controlled you back to his side, made you do gods know what. Even though it was brought up in the debrief with Stark and Rogers, you never actually thought Loki would try it. Rogers mentioned there could always be a possibility...

“It was a theory the Captain had after much discussion,” you say. “But ultimately...” you force your voice to stay strong and will your tears to stay put. “My heart still belongs to you.”

You let him soak up your words. “Only, in the purest sense. I don't know the science or the magic behind it, but your sceptre won't work on me. My heart, my mind, my body,” you choke back a sob. “Every part of me is yours despite how much I hate everything you're doing.”

“I- I do not know what to say.”

“Say you'll end this, Loki. I'm begging you. Please.”

“I can't, darling,” he almost whispers. “It's too late.”

“Please. It's never-”

Loki gestures to the terrace. The Tesseract in the Scientist's machine beams a blinding light up to the sky, where a hole opens, finding never ending herds of alien beings flying down into New York City.

The Chitauri army.

Laser blasts shoot out from their extraterrestrial vehicles, attacking innocent civilians. It was too late. The chaos has only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's corny, but I hope you guys were able to suspend your disbelief with the whole "sceptre-not-working-on-you-because-your-heart-is-still-his" thing.


	20. Chapter 20

A loud crash of thunder roars, closely followed by a thud on Stark's terrace. Thor wears the most irritated looking face known to any man.

“Loki!” Thor calls out in fury. “I bid you to relinquish your hold on these mortals!” Did Loki just roll his eyes at his brother? Thor stomps his way into the apartment. There are shrieks of despair and blasts of alien lasers coming from down below. A gut feeling tells you that you should be down there, aiding the people of New York to safety. Fighting these _things_. Anything but being caught in a family quarrel between your former psychotic lover and his roided avenging brother.

“I cannot.”

“You will be defeated,” Thor vows. “Mark my words.” Loki aims and shoots a blast at his brother, missing him by a hair.

“You come with me,” Thor says, grabbing you around the waist as Loki tries to lunge for him. Loki wasn't fast enough and you now find yourself flying midair, swerving around buildings, while Thor injures flying Chitauri lowlifes with his lightning charged hammer. There, down below, is the rest of your team in a defence formation. Thor sets you down quite gently, which you appreciate.

“Any luck up there?” Birdman asks. You shake your head solemnly.

“Not even close. Gah! This whole thing is one giant shit show and I'm just so, so- _angry!_ ” The engine of a dying motorized vehicle gets closer as a man rides over to your team through a cloud of dust. He looks pretty rough and seriously dirty, but he walks up to Cap like he knows him, so he must not be a threat. Wait... his face. This was the same man Loki was smiling like the Cheshire Cat at through the lab window on the helicarrier.

“Did someone say 'angry'?” he says lightly. The man gestures to you. “Who's this?”

“Long story, but she's with us.” Cap keeps it short and sweet, you like that. “Stark, we got him,” he says with a hand to his earpiece. Stark's voice interjects over your com system.

“Banner? Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you.” Mere seconds later, a gargantuan, dragon/whale-like, alien monster floats its massive self from around the corner of a building, with Stark leading it your way. Off of it jumps even more Chitauri soldiers who grapple onto buildings on both sides of the street.

“What are you staring at?” Banner wonders.

You point a shaky finger behind him. “That,” voice wavering.

Cap instructs Banner to get angry, but how could that help? This Banner guy is smaller than the rest of the men on this team. What could he possibly do? Banner makes a crack about always being angry. The moment he turns to face the monster, he- _what fresh HELL-?_ First, he's this calm, little white man and when you blink he's a huge, green, enraged and bulging _thing_ making this machine-whale keel over with the power of his fist. Incredible. You thought you'd seen it all. You were sorely mistaken.

Cap covers you and Redhead with his shield from the debris the beast spit forth upon hitting the pavement. It lays unmoving on the ground, but up above, hanging from the buildings is the Chitauri army. They squawk their unnerving voices. Stark touches down next to a hulking Banner and you all stand in a circle, covering all their possible angles of attack. Like total badasses.

As the _Avengers._

Another daunting whale-machine descends from the portal in the sky. _Great._ Cap starts dishing out instructions to each member of the team, but in your head, the volume of his voice dims. In its place, the sound of a child's whimpers catches your attention. Trying to locate the sound, you scan the destroyed area around you. And then you see him. A young boy about age six or seven cowers under a smashed up car. Something inside you kicks in and you high tail it to the boy, leaving your crew behind, all the while smashing and kicking gross Chitauri faces that happen to get in your way. And of course, they _do_ get in your way. Finally, when there are no more obstacles to defeat, and thinking it best to proceed slowly so as to not frighten the little guy even more, you cautiously approach him and crouch down to his level.

“Hey, it's okay. It's okay, the coast is clear.” You extend your hand to him. “Come with me. I'll get you somewhere safe.” The child's bright eyes shift back and forth, checking his surroundings. He takes your hand (after some deliberation), as you help him out from under the wrecked vehicle.

“Where's your mom? Where did you see her last?”

The little boy's face twists in thought as he scratches his head. Shaggy black strands fall in his face. He doesn't answer you (which you can understand because you were taught not to talk to strangers when you were young, too), but he points down the closest street heading east. “Come on, I'll take you to her.” He takes your hand again while you lead the way. Suddenly you feel a surge of more responsibility than you've ever felt before.

You ask him which way next, and he points down an alley. On the other end of it, you can make out the sign of a cafe, where you assume awaits his rightfully frantic mother. Behind you at a distance, an alien garble of words grows louder. The boy's eyes are watering. He gives you a big hug and you think he shoves something haphazardly in your pocket. In a split second, his little legs carry him like he's the fastest boy alive. Now two Chitauri have spotted you and are hurtling your way. You quickly check to make sure the boy made it out of the alley to the cafe, but you no longer see him. _Surely he's not that_ _fast..._ You pray he made it out safely. You pick up a trash can lid just in your reach and let out a huff.

“Bring it, scumbags.”

 

 

You pant and smear the blood from your victorious cuts as you scan the interior of the cafe for the little boy's face. He is nowhere to be seen. Even when asking around in a small frenzy, no one here knew of any missing child. That left you uneasy, to say the least.

Out the cafe's window, Cap and Thor stand staring up at the sky in disbelief. You hurry out the door to their side and follow their upward stare. “What'd I miss?”

“Stark redirected a missile into the wormhole,” Cap explains. “Nat's closing- He's not out-”

“No, look!” You point out the falling red and gold sliver from above. The three of you exchange triumphant glances and back to the sky. “Wait, he's not flying. Stark's falling!” Thor winds himself up to fly, but the hulkish Banner luckily catches his colleague like a fly ball.

Banner sets him down, but Stark remains unmoving as the four of you form a huddle around him. The tabloids may have been right about him being a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, but he was more than that. He was the real hero today. The world will miss him greatly-

Stark's body on the ground gasps violently. “What the _hell_? What just happened?”

“We won.”

 

 

If one could believe it or not, it didn't actually feel like you had won, no matter the amount of praise and gratitude received from the people of New York. You smiled through the 'well done' pats on the back. You obviously had been through so much, so fast, with plenty of different and complicated emotions vying for the top spot in your brain.

Maybe you should see a therapist.

After all, upon reflection, you have come to realize the Asgardian witch's prophecy had come true.

 _“I see a blackness in your future. You will be consumed. Terror. Darkness. Sadness._ _Death.”_

The blackness and darkness, you imagine, was falling through the hole eventually leading to the Otherworld. Terror – the havoc upon New York; Sadness, well that was obvious, and coincides with 'death,' Coulson's in particular. The 'consumed' part is trickier, and the only thing you could pinpoint to it would be how consumed with love you were for Loki that it blinded you...

At the present, you find yourself in Central Park trying to be inconspicuous behind the trunk of a tree. You pull your dark shades up onto your head and peer around the trunk, watching the exchange go down. Tony Stark walks with two briefcases while Thor escorts Loki to the undisclosed meeting place designed by Eyepatch. Since you were not originally and officially a part of the Avengers Initiative from the get go (and being on the wrong team in the beginning, though he never explicitly referred to it), Eyepatch thought it best for you to not be involved with the goings on taking place today. But that sure as hell didn't stop you from spying.

From catching one last glimpse at Loki.

He bears scratches all over his beautiful face and is bound in chains, cuffs and a muzzle. Even after everything, you still fight the urge to run to him. To kiss him. To say a proper goodbye.

Banner takes the Tesseract from one of Stark's briefcases and sets it in a cylindrical glass container. He hands it off to Thor, who then offers the other end of the container's handle to Loki. Loki grabs it roughly like he wants this shit to be over with. In the last moment, before the Tesseract is activated, Loki manages to spot you, like he knows.

He always knows, doesn't he?

His eyes are pleading. _Please forgive me_ , they seem to say. You're not sure if you're ready for that step yet. The blue glow of the Tesseract envelops them and in a second, they vanish from this world and presumably back to Asgard.

And just like that, the deal is done, and the rest of your teammates disperse. Redhead and Birdman joke on their way to an awaiting cab. Banner and Stark laugh as they drive off in Stark's multi-million dollar Acura. And Cap, ever the cool guy, rides off into the sunset on his Harley.

Now that just leaves you. Alone. Sitting at the base of a tree trying to hold in your tears. Someone clears their throat. Looking up, it's Eyepatch. You put your shades back on so your eyes won't betray you in front of him.

“His proposition still stands. I can still make it happen,” he says, a little uncomfortable at your all too apparent sadness. “He would have wanted that for you.”

“Coulson?” His name almost wouldn't leave your lips. “I could really go home after everything?”

He nods. “I think it would be in all our best interests if you did.”

“Okay.”

 

 

You remain frozen on your doorstep to your apartment. It feels like the weirdest thing in all the worlds to be back here. To be back at the place you once called home. Strangely enough though, you felt homeless now. Your hand shakes a little while reaching for the doorknob. You brace yourself, but for what, you don't even know. Peeking through upon opening it, you notice the entire place is in complete disarray. Not only from the battle with the Frost Giant on the night you were last here, but an _extra_ mess. Speaking of the Frost Giant, its body was no longer lying lifeless on the floor (thank goodness). You assume you could thank S.H.I.E.L.D. for all of this.

 _I mean really, would it kill S.H.I.E.L.D. to clean up after they tear my house apart?_ Automatically you throw your body onto the couch where the cushion is not overturned. In the process a piece of folded paper tumbles out of your pocket. The page is blank after unfolding the paper, but then words magically begin to materialize:

 

_My darling,_

_I hope this note finds you well and is able to shed some light on a murky subject. I never did discuss much with you the plan I so foolishly kept to myself._

_I struck a deal with the Other, telling him what he wished to hear, and developed an alliance with him in order_ to  _free us from_ under his hold in _his strange realm. We agreed that if I were to take over New York, then eventually Midgard with his supplied army, he would reward me. Naturally, he was never specific, and I was wary of course. My plan was never to take control of New York City, nor Midgard for that matter, though my outward intentions seemed as such. No, my plan was always to return home to Asgard, to claim what was (and is) rightfully mine, and my hopes that you would be with me still when the time had come. In saying this, I do admit to faking my defeat by the so-called "Avengers" in order to have their agency send me home. To send us home. It is unfortunate that before this was seen through, our ways had parted. I will have returned to my realm by the time you read this message. The only thing missing here is you, my dear._

 _From the beginning, I have always wanted for you to be happy and safe, please understand this. But now I realize I have caused the opposite effects in my withholding of this information. I lost my way. I lost myself._ _I committed acts I regret._ _I caused you great pain and that is something I never wanted to bring to you, but I suppose I should accept my true nature as_ _a_ _harbinger of miserable disaster. I do not deserve your forgiveness, so I do not ask for it, though I hope with all my heart I might be blessed with it one day. Whatever my fate may be, I pray to lay eyes upon you again someday, a sight that will always and forever put me at ease._

_I would say 'take care of yourself,' but we are both aware of your capabilities and skill set and I fear your lethal gaze at the very mention of the phrase. Ha, a joke._

_Please_ _know this: I love you past, present, and future in every sense, in every way, and with every fibre of my being._

_Always yours,_

_L_

_P.S. The small boy you helped that day is in awe of your kindness and bravery. He always had been..._

 

You let a breath go and the words disappear from the page. The piece of paper floats to the ground out of your hands. In your direct line of vision is a familiar worn book on the coffee table.

 _Norse Mythology,_ the cover reads.

You echo the words of the man who changed your life and your world:

“They are not merely myths.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not, this is still to be continued ;)  
> I wonder if the Reader was correct in dissecting the witch's prophecy...?


	21. Chapter 21

_Well, there goes my last bit of money..._

It wasn't even enough to purchase a ticket home, so what does it even matter? You wanted, no _needed_ , something to eat, so screw it!

Plus, nothing could beat eating fresh chips while walking along this lovely view of the River Thames.

Travelling the world was by far the greatest decision you had ever made. Not long after returning home from the battle in New York, you knew you needed a change. A fresh start, to get back to the fundamentals of who you really were. To rediscover yourself, essentially. And during your wild and amazing journey, you have come to see so many beautiful countries and cultures over the last year and feel incredibly fortunate.

On your afternoon walk, you come across a bookstore and decide to have a look around. Not that you'll be able to buy anything in here (which is, in its own way, a bit of torture). Looking around at the neat assortment of literature, your hand reaches for, and brushes, the same book as someone else.

“Oh, sorry,” you apologize, looking up at a rather attractive gentleman.

“No, no. Please, take it,” the cute guy offers the book to you.

“Thanks.”

“Are you from here?” he asks.

“I'm from... around.” _Wow, vague much?_ He seemed to like your mysterious answer. _Always keep 'em guessing, ladies._ He chats you up a bit and it comes out that you're practically stranded here until you find some more cash in order to get home. “Where's home for you?” The guy is trying to break your code. What are you about? What's your story? Those kinds of questions. You only give a little background information on yourself, not wanting to call too much attention to your past. From a nobody to an accomplice, to an honorary Avenger. Then truthfully (thankfully) back to a nobody again. Who knew how many people saw your face fighting with Earth's Mightiest Heroes? Keeping a low profile was the main priority.

“There's a guy, isn't there?” asks cute guy. You become a little flustered at the question.

“Oh, well, that part of my life is pretty complicated.”

“Is he still in the picture?” There's an invisible pluck on your heartstrings.

“No,” you say, remembering the face of the one you had once loved so deeply and had broken your heart. “No, he's not. He's far gone.”

“Well, hey. If you ever want to talk work or get together...” The cute guy hands you a business card with his phone number on it. “Give me a ring.” His smile is wide and confident, but you've seen better. The shop's door jingles on his way out.

“Pssst.”

You look around the aisle for the voice and see no one.

“Psssssst. Hey, you.” It's a woman's voice. On the other side of the bookshelf where the book you're holding had been, is an eye peeking back at you. “You lookin' for a job?”

This was more than a little unusual.

“Come with me.” For some inexplicable reason, you follow the woman out of the bookstore and when you catch up to her, you are finally able to see her face. She doesn't look threatening; she's on the shorter side, has nice round eyes, and a very expressive face.

“So um, who are you?” you ask. “And where are we going? You mentioned something about a job?”

“The name's Darcy,” she says, walking briskly. “We are going... _this_ way. I need to pick up my boss slash friend. And yeah, I need someone to do the grunt work.”

“For...?”

“Science stuff.”

“Gotcha.”

This Darcy chick leads you to a little vehicle with various metal contraptions lying on the pavement beside it.

“Your first task is to fit all these in the back. Think of it as Tetris,” Darcy instructs. “And keep the GPS looking thing handy. I'll be back. I need to go interrupt a _date_.” Even with all the questions forming in your head right now, you end up not saying anything at all and watch her scuttle away into the restaurant beside the parked car.

After packing the back with this weird-ass stuff (including something that vaguely resembles a toaster), Darcy returns with another woman. She has long hair, is taller than Darcy, and looks a little ticked off. When she sees you leaning against the car, she asks, “Who's she?”

“She's my intern.”

“You have an intern?”

“Uh, _yeah._ ”

“Wait, intern?” you say. “I'm going to get paid though, right?” They both ignore your question.

“Have you heard from Erik?” the new lady asks Darcy.

“No, Jane, I haven't, but I'm sure he's-”

“I'm calling him now.” Jane dials rapidly on her cell, only to have to leave a message.

“Our friend Erik – he's a scientist,” explains Darcy. “And he kinda went coo coo for coco puffs. But he said he was onto something so we-”

“His last name wouldn't happen to be Selvig, would it?”

Jane hangs up the phone, turning around in her seat to address you. “Do you know him?”

“Kind of.” You leave it at that and change the subject. “The GPS says to take a left here.”

 

* * *

 

Many sharp and illegal turns later, the three of you ladies end up in a deserted warehouse district. This place gives off a serious murder-y vibe, which in turn makes you a little jittery. Jane, still not too impressed with being dragged from her date by Darcy, gets out of the car with a huff.

“Come on, this is exciting! Look, the intern is excited!” Darcy points out.

“My name is (Y/N).”

“Do you want the phasemeter?” Darcy asks Jane, ignoring you in the process. Even though Jane says no to this so-called 'phasemeter,' Darcy tells you to grab it anyway. “The toaster looking thing.”

_So that's what it's called._

“Intern, we're this way!”

“My name is...” _O_ _h, forget it_. _Might as well adopt this as my new name._ You carry the heavy hunk of metal into the warehouse your new employers are sneaking into. There's no way this can be legal. They disrupt some birds, startling you and almost causing you to drop the phasemeter.

“So this is where I die?” you joke. “Go figure.”

“I know,” Darcy agrees. “I feel like a murderer in a hockey mask is going to jump out and stab me.” There's the sound of light footsteps. “Don't shoot!" Three small kids show themselves from around the corner.

“Are you the police?” one of them asks.

“No, we're scientists. Well, I am,” Jane replies.

“Thanks,” you and Darcy say in sarcastic unison.

“We just found it.”

“Found what?” you ask quietly. You feel like you're in on something classified. The kids look at each other as if _should we show these foreign women?_ In the end, they motion for you to come along. The things they present to you are seriously out of this world. Get this: a cement truck floating in mid air! When one of the young boys barely touches the truck, it rotates a full three hundred and sixty degrees. That doesn't seem right at all. What's even odder is when these kids start dropping random objects down a stairwell. They'd disappear before hitting the ground and re-emerge from above, out of nowhere, in a never ending loop.

_If this is science, sign me up._

Jane grabs the GPS device and mumbles something about it giving off strange signals, then starts walking around with it. A hip-hop ringtone blares loudly from Jane's bag she left on the ground. The screen reads there's an incoming call.

“Jane!” Boy, she's quick. You've lost track of her, but continue to call out. “Jane! Oh, there you are.” You rush to find her in the middle of a hallway on an upper level of the building. “Your phone is ringing. Someone named Richard?” She thanks you, taking the phone and answering it, passing you the GPS to hold for a second. Jane walks away for some privacy so you try to play scientist and follow the beeping machine's readings down the rest of the freaky hallway. What's particularly creepy about it is the leaves rustling around in a wind that shouldn't be here...

_What the-?_

All of a sudden, something like a magnetic force pulls at you from your core, your feet sliding along the concrete floor all on their own. No amount of effort on your part can stop this. You're about to smash into the brick wall ahead, but instead, you go right through it.

You wave your arms around to keep balance after whatever force that was comes to an end. How did you not hit the wall? Why was there this eerie coldness in the air?

“Jane? Darcy?”

They're nowhere to be found. Just this giant rock pillar behind you. It seems to glow red in the middle of itself.

You creep up to it and peer inside to get a closer look – bits of strange particles float around and it sounds like they're making unearthly noises. When you reach your hand inside the crevice to touch them, the unknown particles attack you! Your hands tingle almost to the point of extreme pain, it's like they're crawling up inside your skin. And everything inside your body and your mind feels like it's being shrunken. When the sensation becomes too much, you faint.

 

* * *

 

It's dark again, but this time, you find yourself laying on the floor of the warehouse. _Shit. Where did everyone go? Where did_ I _go?_ Wondering if you were just tripping out, you scramble to your feet and run out of the building. Still parked in the same spot as earlier is Jane and Darcy's vehicle. They shove open the car doors and run in your direction.

“Intern!” Darcy yells. “Where the hell were you?”

“I'm not really sure.” You rub your head.

“But you were gone for five hours,” Jane says, worried.

“What?” You hear heavy raindrops splat on the pavement, and yet you don't get hit with any. A crash of thunder sounds from above. It's really pouring down now, but your personal space bubble remains dry as can be.

“Now _t_ _hat's_ weird.” Darcy points a finger around at you.

“How is that possible?” Jane wonders with a furrowed brow.

“Oh my...” you start. “It's him.”

“Him, who?” In your periphery, stands a tall blond man, red cape blowing in the gusting wind he is surely creating himself. You walk over to him, the rain still not touching you.

“(Y/N),” he says with a friendly smile.

“Thor! It's been... a long time. It's nice to see you again.”

“And you. Are you well?”

“I'm... well enough, I think. What brings you to London of all places?” Jane and Darcy, curiosity getting the better of them, walk over to your little reunion.

“Who's the hunky cosplayer?” Darcy says, eyeing up the God of Thunder.

“Ladies, this is Thor. He's... a friend from work.” You think that's probably a good enough explanation. Jane is quietly taking in this very large and handsome man, while Darcy speaks her mind.

“Dude, you're so ripped. What is it? Cross-fit?”

A loud siren and flashing lights quickly signal the arrival of the police. They drive up next to you and a man steps out of his squad car.

“You are all on private property, the lot of you.” He's quick in his movements as he grabs for you first. “You'll all have to come with me-”

A massive ball of blood red light erupts around you at his touch, sending everything and everyone (including yourself) flying back. Even the squad cars' windows get blown to smithereens. Thor rushes to help you up from the ground, calling your name. It feels like a migraine coming on. You look at your hands with fear.

“Thor...”

“Are you alright?” he checks.

“What the freaking hell was that?” you scream.

“Place your hands on your head, step back,” the policeman advances slowly, afraid yet trying to act in control of whatever is happening.

“This woman is unwell,” Thor tells him.

“She's dangerous.”

“So am I,” he shoots the policeman a scary glare. That didn't seem to go over well because the policeman calls for backup. Thor instructs you to hold onto him, as he puts an arm around you.

“Why?”

And just like that, like getting sucked into a vacuum, both you and Thor get blasted up through a swirl of comic colours leaving Jane and Darcy in the dust. What you see is unreal, and you _know_ you've felt this sick feeling before, from forever ago. It doesn't last long though because Thor sets you down gently on solid ground again. Looking around now, you're in a room where you can see countless stars and their colourful trails from beyond. This place looks familiar. A man in a golden suit and horned helmet stands to face you, also familiar.

“Welcome back to Asgard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I apologize to London Readers who read this chapter because, well, you'd already be home!  
> 2\. In a few chapters from now, I plan on introducing a couple of Marvel characters that have not been in the Thor movies previously. I hope you'll enjoy them! :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but it's something eheheh

“Oooh cool, what are you doing now?”

“Be still, please.”

Laying flat on your back on a table, you can't help but marvel at the strange magic (and/or tech?) these Asgardian physicians are using to check you out. The women play with bright floating particles, similar to the ones that plagued you in that unknown space. The particles form together above you in the shape of your body, almost like an X-ray.

Thor consults one of the physicians and you can't quite hear the conversation, but he does not look to happy. This unsettles you. What's even more unsettling is the face that enters the exam room in a commanding fashion.

“I heard rumours this mortal woman had returned,” says the All-Father Odin. Seeing his face again brings back the memory of meeting him for the first time – the impression he made on you and how awfully he came off. If you never saw his old mug again you would have been perfectly happy.

“She's ill,” Thor informs with a tone asking for his father to see reason.

“Naturally. Illness is their defining trait.” Odin speaks as if you aren't even there, which is beyond annoying.

“Father, we can _help_ her. We have the means-”

“She does not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table.”

_Why I oughta-_

“Gee whiz old man, nice to see you too.” Did that come out of your mouth? _Whoops,_ you think sarcastically. The physicians glance at each other with shocked expressions at the way you addressed their king. The animosity between you and Odin is almost tangible.

“You have his sharp tongue and disregard for authority. It is no wonder he took a liking to you.” You freeze at his words. Not until now has anyone brought up... _him._ You've tried to push thoughts of him out of your head for years now. It only occurs to you now that _he_ is probably somewhere close by right now... Thor breaks the awkward silence.

“Something is within her Father. Something I have not seen.”

Odin makes a rude remark about your health not being their problem and to let Midgardian doctors figure it out. Is there smoke coming out of your ears? Because it sure feels like it.

“Hey!” you start. “You-”

“Guards, take her back to Midgard!” Odin interrupts. _Arrgh!_ You wish you could Hulk-Smash some decency into this guy. When the guards march over and touch you, the same incredible force from before blows them backwards and across the room, colliding their bodies into the wall. The entire room shines with that intense red colour for a moment and you instantly feel a throbbing pang. You hold your head in your hands as if clutching it would soothe the pounding within. Odin is astonished and examines your arm closely against your will.

“Impossible...”

“What do you think you're doing?” you demand of the All-Father. Odin ignores you, while one of the physicians pipes up.

“The infection. It defended her.”

“Or defended itself,” Thor adds solemnly. Your head still feels like it's splitting and all this talk about whatever is inside of you is freaking you out to the extreme. It's almost too much to handle, but Gods know you could never break down in front them.

“Come with me,” Odin begrudgingly tells you and his son to follow him. Thor lends you a hand off the exam table and helps you walk a short way until you are fit to walk yourself. Odin leads you to a room filled with the oddest looking tree, with what looks like galaxies mended between the branches...

You remember _him_ explaining it to you that time by the fire on the mountain.

“Yggdrasil...” you breathe out upon seeing it. Odin and Thor look at you like _how could you know that?_

“Oh um, I was told about this tree. And the nine realms. A long time ago.” You rub the back of your neck as an awkward tic. The All-Father presents you and Thor a gorgeously bound book with where the illustrations move on their own accord. He goes on to mention the Dark Elves, beings that reigned among all the others in the beginning of time.

“Mother told us those stories as children,” Thor remarks. A flashing image of Thor and... _his brother,_ as children, pops into your head.

“Yes, well then you might remember hearing about their leader Malekith, who made a weapon out of the darkness called the Aether. While the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid, ever-changing. It changes matter into dark matter. It seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life-host. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to darkness.”

“So you're telling me that this Aether is inside of me? Using my strength?” you ask and then turn to Thor. “It's going to kill me isn't it?” Thor looks at you with sympathy and uncertainty. Now you address Odin. “Well does your book tell you how to rid me of this thing?”

“No. It does not.” The King walks away, barely giving you any eye contact. He doesn't care about your health. He probably _wants_ you to die, for all you know.

_I'm probably going to die._

“Let me show you to your chambers,” Thor says kindly.

“Oh, so I get _chambers_ this time? No prison cell?” you joke. Thor doesn't know how to answer. You clap him on the back. “Relax, Thor. I merely jest.” The Thunder God shows you to your enormous room and assures you before leaving to call for him should you need anything. You don't know what to do with yourself alone in this room. What _can_ you do when this ancient power slowly eating away at you?

It's when you're laying down on your new bed that you hear a knock on the door.

“Yes?”

The door opens, revealing Frigga. You get up to greet her and the Queen hugs you. It's so nice to see a friendly face and also to know that there are at least two people in this palace who have been happy to see you.

“How are you, my dear?” _Ugh, she's so lovely._

“Well, considering I have a deadly fluid relic coursing through my veins, I'm doing okay.”

“You have my deepest condolences, but fear not – We will find a remedy.”

 _I_ _sure hope so._ “Thank you, Frigga.”

“So...” she says, walking slowly past you, then turning back to catch a reaction. “Are you interested in paying a visit to Loki?”

It's the first time you've heard his name said aloud in the longest time. The question itself sends your stomach to a state of unrest. _Does the idea make me feel sick? Or is it just butterflies?_ You aren't sure.

“I- I didn't think that was even possible. But isn't he... I don't know... _locked up_?”

“Yes, but anything is possible.”

“I appreciate the offer, Frigga, but I don't think I'm quite ready to see him again after everything that went down.”

Frigga nods. “I understand. But please, should you change your mind, I do have my ways...” She winks. Before she leaves the room you think, _This thing inside me is slowly killing me. I should face him. For once and for all, I should make peace with him..._

“Wait,” you say, stopping the Queen in her tracks. “Take me to him. Take me to Loki.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies - This one was short and sweet and full of feels, but fear not, the next chapter will be longer!

“You can visit my son from here.”

Frigga undoes the chain to her necklace, a mesmerizing jewel with swirls of green, pink, gold, and flecks of blue. She places it carefully into your hands.

“When you wear it, think of my son,” the Queen instructs, “And the power within the jewel shall show him to you.”

“Frigga, I- thank you.”

“You are most welcome, my dear girl.” Frigga exits your chambers, now leaving you to your privacy. You let your mind focus on the one person you had locked away in your memory for so long. After closing your eyes for a second and re-opening them, you appear to be in a new setting.

There he is. Standing with his back to you, looking out the window of the prison cell you had both once occupied a long time ago.

Loki.

His voice tingles inside your head when he says, “I am not entirely sure I am in the mood for your company today.” He clearly doesn't know it's you here to visit him. You clear your throat.

“That's too bad,” you say. “I guess I'll show myself out, then.”

Loki's entire body visibly stiffens with surprise. He ever so slowly turns around, and when his much-missed emerald eyes finally meet your own, it's like he can't believe you're really here. Back in Asgard, back in his presence. Loki merely stares. Taking each other in, his eyes search every inch of you and yours do the same to him. His jet-black hair has grown much longer since that day in New York. In fact, everything about the god seems calmer than those last days in which you saw him last.

“My darling,” Loki breathes out.

 _Oh._ You hadn't realized how much you've longed to hear him call you _my darling_ again. It's like a sweet melody to your ears, even though your brain is shouting at you to be wary of him. _Does th_ _is_ _mean_ _I_ _forgive him?_ It's not that clear yet.

“Is it... is it really you?” he asks, slowly moving closer. You kind of don't know what to say to him right now.

“It is.”

“How have... you been?” He plays with his hands awkwardly.

“Not bad. Oh, except that I currently have this power source coursing through my body that's trying to kill me. How have you been?”

 _“_ _W_ _hat?”_

“It's a long story.”

Loki lets out a small snort-laugh. “You may not have noticed, but I am not going anywhere soon. I have nothing _but_ time.”

As you describe the events of being taken over by this Aether, and of ending up here in Asgard, Loki listens like each word you utter is the finest of treasures. It's evident he feels nothing but relief to see you once more.

“It sounds as if the Convergence is nearing,” Loki thinks aloud after some consideration.

“What's that?”

“The Nine Realms which travel within Yggdrasil-”

“The World's Tree,” you jump in.

“Yes, wonderfully correct, darling. Now, every five thousand years, the Nine Realms align perfectly. This is known as the Convergence. It is here that the borders between the worlds become blurred. This, I suspect, is how you came to find this treacherous power.”

You remember loving the way he explained things. There's something about being near Loki again makes you want to tell him every little thing you're feeling.

“I know I'm tough and I know you know it. “I never like to show my weakness, but Loki- I'm really scared right now,” you let the confession rush out of you. “I'm here in this foreign place again and I feel helpless with what's happening to me. And I swore, I _swore_ I would never let myself feel that way again. I don't have anyone to talk with about this and being here with you now I just feel...”

“You feel...?” He's so close to you right now, you could just reach out to touch his face...

You try, but your hand goes right through him. An illusion. Of course, that's how you were here in the first place. A couple lonely tears start leaking from your eyes and oh gods, you knew coming to see him would be too much. Loki gets in your direct line of vision and tries to get you to look at him.

“I do not care how, but I _will_ fix this,” he vows solemnly. “You will live through this and I will make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which I’ll be introducing a new character into the story from the comics! ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to the special permission given by Frigga, you were granted the luxury of being able to leave the palace the following day to explore the golden city of Asgard itself.

It's just as beautiful as you remember it.

You stroll down the immaculate cobblestone streets and meet very friendly locals along the way to the grand marketplace. It is here that you hope to find a small, yet perfect gift to bring back for Loki. A little something to represent a new beginning. To maybe, finally, leave the past in the past and start again. As new people.

As you pass a stand selling golden apples, you spot the jackpot you were looking for – a table of wonderfully timeworn Asgardian books! You scour through each stack, looking for just the right one. Oh, look! This one looks particularly appropriate. It's about a suave, trouble-seeking knight and his kind, but kickass princess and their various adventures on the run.

After you pay the kind woman behind the table (with the generous amount of money Thor insisted on giving you for your time here), you're about to turn back to get a better look at those golden delicious apples (pun intended) when an odd and familiar voice floats in the air behind you.

“ _You will be consumed...”_

A little wiry haired woman walks behind you in passing and looks back to make eye contact with you. It's the old hag. The sketchy old broad who rightly predicted everything that has happened since you met her.

Even the Aether as it would seem.

Because initially, you had thought the final words of her prophecy had meant you were consumed with love for Loki. If only you'd known how literal the hag's words would be...

“Hey!”

Her witchy smile turns up and when you make a step towards her, she bolts through a crowd of people. You apologize while pushing your way through all the bodies, but you need to catch this witch. You demand answers! Could this have been prevented? How could she know all this? Was she always watching you?

The little old witch runs with the speed of horse as she leads you through a maze of dark Asgardian streets. Now you're gaining! You might just catch her!

Rounding the next corner a little too fast, your foot catches on a stone poking up from the road and you stumble into a tall body.

“Oof!” says the stranger.

“I am... _so_ sorry. I should have been looking where-” You look up at what is the most gorgeous, towering blonde woman you've ever seen. _Does Asgard have supermodels here, too? I mean, come on!_ The true beauty looks down at you with her jade green eyes and says, “Sweetie, you must be careful. That crazed witch lives just yonder. Come with me away from this district.”

“But I need to ask her something! I have to know-”

“That _thing_ is positively a _loon,_ ” the woman insists with a laugh and pulls you by the hand back the way you came. “Pay no attention to her.” Once re-entering the marketplace again, she furrows her brow at you for a second in thought.

“Are you not the mortal woman taking refuge in the palace?”

“Yes, but how did you-?”

“Word travels fast around here. Trust me.” Her smile and charm is almost too dazzling. _But in a good way_ , you think. Maybe you'll get to have an Asgardian friend while you're here! Besides Thor, of course.

“Are you be heading back to the palace? I happen to have a business matter to attend there, myself,” she says sweetly. “Would you accompany me?”

_So delightful._

“Absolutely!” you agree. “Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name.” You tell her yours first for good measure. If you had blinked, you would have missed a split second of a curious expression appear on her face as you do so, but you have no clue as to why.

“Pleasure to meet you,” she says, tossing her blonde locks back. “I am Amora of Asgard.”

 

* * *

 

When you ladies reach the palace, all the guards whom you pass along the way to the Great Hall bow their heads slightly to Amora and ogle her as she saunters by. _Who is she?_ One of the guards escorts her to Odin and Frigga at an epic battle strategy table.

“My liege,” he says, “I present you, Amora.”

The All-Father lights up. Well, as much as this grump can, but it's all too apparent to you.

“Amora!” Frigga says at seeing the blonde bombshell. “We have not seen you for centuries! My, how you have grown!”

“Frigga, my Queen,” Amora takes the Queen's hands in hers, “It has been forever and a day.”

“We must throw a feast in honour of your arrival. Tonight!” Odin says with proud finality.

 _How come_ she _gets a feast upon arrival?_

“Please, my King, it is not necessary,” Amora politely tries to decline. “I have come to humbly ask the All-Father a dire favour.”

“Feast with us and I shall listen,” Odin says firmly. “Guards, show our lovely Amora to the finest guest chambers.”

_I take it I'm not in the 'finest guest chambers'..._

“Thank you, good Odin,” she says, “but I do believe I still recall where they are.” Amora turns and gives you a quick wink. You can't help but jog a few steps to catch up her out of the Great Hall.

“How do they know you so well?” you can't help but ask. _And like you so damn much? Who are you?_ Amora gives you a cheeky side glance.

“I used to, what do you mortals say? Date? Yes, I used to _date_ the Prince of Asgard.”

 _Wow, I wonder why Thor let her go?_ You can only imagine the incredibly blond babies they could have had.

“You used to date Thor? Well, he is a pretty nice guy.”

There's something funny in the way Amora laughs.

“No, Sweetie, I used to date Loki.”

 

* * *

 

Thank the gods dinner is over.

Yes, the food was amazing, but the whole thing was weird as hell. Amora barely ate anything, while Thor stuffed his face like a wild animal beside you (except with him at least you found it endearing, unlike Odin at the head of the table – _yikes_ ). You could tell Amora was looking for an in to ask Odin about her supposed favour, but could never time it right. She sat across from you so you had kept a watchful eye on her all evening. More than once, her delicate foot brushed against yours under the table, to which she would keep uttering, “Apologies, Sweetie.” It also felt like Thor was trying his hardest to not pay any attention to the head-turning woman.

“Now, dear Amora,” Odin says, wiping the cooked boar off his beard. “Please enlighten me of this favour you spoke of earlier.”

“All-Father, my sister is in grave danger. More so than in the past...” Amora explains. “She has been taken by the Dark Elf known as Malekith. I know not what he wants with Lorelei, but-”

“The Dark Elves are dead,” Odin states coldly, while Thor shudders at the name Lorelei.

“Pardon my saying so, my Lord, but you are wrong. He has her and though we have had our many quarrels as sisters, she is just that. My sister. I must see her safe and I come to the house of Odin to seek your help against this fiend.”

Odin ponders stoically. It's difficult to read him. Finally, he speaks, “As I have said, the Dark Elves are dead.” The King gets up from the table and takes his leave. Frigga departs too, but not before smiling apologetically to Amora. To avoid the awkward air, you slip away to your chambers leaving Thor with the woman. _Maybe he would speak to his father for her?_

After a relaxing while of letting the food digest, you think now is the perfect time to visit Loki and bring him his gift. Initially, you had wondered how you might actually give him the book, but now a better idea came to mind. You would use the enchanted necklace to visit him in his cell, sit as close to him as possible without touching so as not to disrupt the illusion, and go on to read the book along with him. It was the perfect excuse to spend more time with him. He's probably extremely lonely in there all by himself. And surely he's come to terms with his mistakes from the past.

_Right?_

And in addition to the gift-giving, you will make sure to subtly ask Loki about this Amora woman. Had he loved her? Had they ever...?

_Ugh, why hadn't he ever mentioned her before?_

You clutch the book in front of you, unable to contain your growing excitement to see Loki's face when you show him what you've picked out for him. The necklace begins to glow around your neck as the room around you dissolves into to a whole other – the prison cell.

But, but-

But s _he's_ already here. Amora. And she's getting horribly close and cozy with Loki though not physically touching. Amora giggles at something Loki may have said and the sound of her laugh is so sickeningly cute that little woodland animals should be frolicking around her.

You feel sick.

She's probably trying to rekindle what she had with him. And by the looks of it, Loki is enjoying her company. How could he not? When she looks like _that_...? When Loki finally sees you there, he stands up from the table he was leaning against and starts to take a few steps toward to you. Your body goes tense and freezes up.

“I got this for you.” The sentence comes out robotically. “I'll leave.”

“Wait-” Loki says and tries to grab your hand, even though it's pointless. However, he ends up grabbing the book instead, and somehow a transference is made through the object as you dematerialize from the room. Back now in your chambers, mysteriously no longer with the book in hand, you simply stare at the wall for a moment. Soon enough, you find yourself breathing like you're running a marathon even though you're only pacing the floor. You stop and fall back on the bed and stare up at the golden canopy.

You aren't sure to whom you say this, but the words come out a whisper, “ _Why?_ ”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether you've been reading from the very beginning, jumped in along the way, or just started - I don't think I can thank you guys enough for reading this story. It means the worlds to me <3

The sun lights the realm of Asgard far too brightly the next day. Even so, you ignore it and end up sleeping well into the afternoon. That's how upset you were over this whole stupid Amora/Loki situation you had walked in on.

There's a loud banging on your door.

“(Y/N)!” the voice of Thor bellows from the other side. “I fear you may be dead! Are you still with us?!”

You pull the covers over your head and make a long grunting noise. A sound similar to a small explosion erupts, which causes you to jolt up in bed. Thor had busted down the door! His face is full of concern for your well-being.

“Oh, good. You are still alive.” Thor's shoulders relax now that he has visual confirmation you, in fact, aren't dead.

“Yes, I'm alive.”

“Why do you sleep this late? Are you not well?”

“You could say that.”

“... I am here to listen if you wish.” Thor really is a sweet guy, but there's no way you could talk to him about how your love for his brother still wrecks you and are so totally jealous of this new woman on the scene.

“Thank you, Thor, but no. I'd rather not talk about it.”

“Very well,” he says. “But will you accompany me on an afternoon walk around the grounds? The garden is lovely this time of year.” You can tell what he's trying to do. Thor is doing that thing where the one friend tries to get their brokenhearted friend to get up off their ass and get some fresh air. Get back into society, see the light of day and to not hole-up in their room for days on end.

Again, sweet guy.

“Sure. Why not?” you finally agree. “Let me get dressed first.” Thor nods and goes to leave, but you call after him. “Oh, and Thor? Could you please stand guard outside the door? You _did_ kind of destroy it...”

“Yes, um, sorry about that,” he says a little embarrassed.

“It's all good, big guy.”

 

* * *

 

 

The garden is like nothing you've never seen before in your life. The odd flowers and plants. The strange and colourful birds perched on the trellises. And that hedge-maze was nothing less than spectacular!

You now stand with Thor on the garden walkway that overlooks the serene Asgardian lake out in the distance. Honestly, you could get used to views like this. Thinking of something to spark a new conversation, you remember back to the day Thor showed up unannounced in London.

“You knew I was in trouble the other day,” you say. It wasn't a question. Thor understands.

“Heimdall had lost sight of you. You were no longer on Earth.”

“The guy in the gold armour? Why was he watching me?”

“Loki asked me to watch over you while he is confined. And it was the only thing I agreed to coming from him. Because, well, we are friends, are we not?”

You smile.

“Yes, of course we're friends, Thor.”

It's in this lovely moment that a series of gun blasts decide to sound off. Thor's kind eyes immediately turn into dangerous ones.

“Come.” He ushers you to run with him back inside the palace. There's a commotion amongst the palace guards. Odin, now fresh on the scene, orders them to their defensive positions. Frigga is there by his side as usual, but at the sight of you, hurries toward you.

Once she's near enough, she says, “Listen to me, now. I need you to do everything I ask. And no questions.” Her words are stern and more forceful than you've ever heard her. There's no way you'd want to fight her on this.

“Yes, M'am.”

The Queen takes you back to one of the guest chambers and tells you to hide behind the curtains beside the bed, but not before she waves a hand at you. Upward, palm facing you. A new form slowly starts to take the shape and appearance of exactly _you._

You can only stare back at your mirror image. It stares back yet says nothing. Frigga rests a hand on your shoulder.

“(Y/N), I know you to be brave beyond measure. There is no denying so. But I must ask you to hide.” She points to the drapes next to you. “It is for your own good, dear.”

“But I can help. I can-”

“I know you can, but what did I say? Go. Now.” You head her orders and rush behind the long and elegant drapes.

Just in time, too.

You can hear the heavy doors as they whoosh open. The intruder has entered. The sound of Frigga's footsteps grows fainter as they move away from your hiding place.

“Stand down Creature,” she warns, “and you still may survive this.”

“I have survived worse, woman,” the intruder replies darkly.

“Who are you?”

“I am Malekith, and I would have what is mine.” You have to fight the urge to peek from behind the curtain to catch a glimpse at this Malekith, because if it really is him, then Amora was right. He's not only a story parents tell their children about at night. He's real.

And a few feet away, at that.

Illusion-You scurries away to the other side of the room, also away from your spot. While catching a glimpse, Malekith goes to make a move for her but stops short due to the fast motions of Frigga taking her dagger to his pale face. This is enough to make you hide your eyes again and listen to sword metal clanging and battle cries.

A new and intimidating clomping noise draws nearer into the room and curiosity gets the better of you once more. A grotesque beast has Frigga's body hoisted up off the ground by her throat! The sound of her choking is enough to make you sick to your stomach.

“You have taken something, child.” At first, you think the Dark Elf is talking to you, but really he's advancing on a timid Illusion-You. “Give it back,” he reaches out to her and she fades away. His eyes fill with rage. “Witch!” he yells back at the clever Queen. She smirks at her wonderfully deceptive trick.

“Where is the Aether?” Malekith demands of her.

“I'll never tell you.” She is bold. She is brave.

“I believe you.”

And then:

The unsheathing of a dagger.

A feminine grunt.

A _thud_ hitting the floor.

A furious holler.

A holler that could only have come from Thor. The room fills with the incandescence of a blue-hued lightning. Thor himself charges into the room and lobs Mjolnir after a fleeing Malekith, who narrowly escapes out the window, but not without a nasty scorched face. Thor still tries to attack the fiend even though it is far too late.

You finally reveal yourself from the dark corner. There she is, unmoving: The Queen of Asgard in the arms of Odin on the floor. At one point the King stares you down as if this is all your doing. Thor, on the other hand, looks lost, utterly distraught, and not able to fully comprehend what has happened. Odin could certainly no longer deny it. No one could. The Dark Elves still lived. Malekith is painfully real. And the death of Asgard's queen proves it.

 

* * *

 

 

You watch the funeral from your window, not sure it would be best to be down there.

Because who are you? _Just some Midgardian,_ is what the rest of the city would think. _What right does she have to be here to mourn a Queen she never truly knew?_

You didn't have to know her long to know what a fierce and loving woman she was.

It was a stunning ceremony, where the Queen was sent off across the lake in a boat full of flowers. Her lifeless hands were folded over her sword. A golden laced veil covered her face, which had been set into a peaceful smile.

Even the strongest and toughest of warriors wavered at the sight of their fallen Frigga, but it didn't stop them from fulfilling their duty. Flaming arrows flew high, arching in the air until they either hit the rippling water or the boat carrying the queen on her journey to a much-deserved spot in Valhalla.

Her body was transformed into stardust, glittering on its way up to join the rest of the twinkling stars in the sky.

It was when the people of Asgard released these floating orbs of light into the air in honour of Frigga that really pulled at your heartstrings.

This entire night, sleep was pointless, too. You toss and turn with no avail, so you take to wandering the corridors. Most of the guards are on the outside perimeter anyway, so there's no one to ask you why you're out and about in the middle of the night. As you walk down the path Thor brought you by before, a red glow above the lake catches your eye. It moves closer to you and begins to flow fluidly in a mystifying way. You can't stop staring. It's like you're in a trance. The whole world has grown red in your eyes. Dark and red.

But a man's voice brings you back to focus, everything as it once was.

“Midgardian,” a guard addresses you.

“Did you see that?” you ask him and point.

“See what?”

“The whole world turned red.”

“I believe you to be mistaken. Nothing here turned red. Come, you must return to your chambers. It is not safe.”

You mentally roll your eyes as he ushers you back to your room.

 _That was beyond weird. Why was I the only one who saw it?_ Knowing you'll still be unable to sleep, especially after witnessing what you did, you lie in bed and think.

_I wonder how Loki is taking the death of Frigga._

She was the only source of love for him more than anyone in his life growing up and afterwards. It must be the worst thing in the world for Loki to know she's no longer here. _Who does he have now to love him?_

You sit upright. You know you have to seem him.

Using the magic necklace bestowed upon you by the once great queen, you materialize into Loki's cell, half wondering if Amora's already there with him providing some much-needed comfort, but see she's not.

But it's still a disaster.

Furniture is overturned and broken in pieces. Glass lays scattered on the floor. There are black scuffs all over the walls and pages of the books left in his cell are torn from their spines and sprinkled across the room. The closest page to you depicts a princess rescuing the knight from a dungeon.

Loki is sitting on the floor, back slumped against the white wall, hair a complete mess. Crimson footprints lead up to where he sits, his feet all bloody and cut. His eyes are red and puffy and he looks tired. Tired of the grief he's carrying on his shoulders from the news. Loki doesn't hear you approach at first, lost in his own head, surely. Not until you slide down the wall next to him. Neither of you says anything for a good few minutes. Until...

“Did she suffer?” his voice is uneven and raw. It breaks your heart.

“No,” you say softly. “It- it was quick.” Your own voice is tight. It's difficult to even say this little. It's quiet between you two again for a while.

“Remember when you trashed my home like this?” you ask eventually, gesturing around, to ease the tension.

“Heh.” The tiniest of laughs. A small victory in your opinion. You want to hold him so freaking bad and you're almost certain he _wants_ you to hold him. It's just... you know the moment you touch, you'll fade and break the illusion.

So you simply sit there with him, side by side all night, in a mourning silence together.


	26. Chapter 26

That very night, you had unknowingly and involuntarily faded back into your chambers.

Apparently, illusions break during one's sleep.

And there on your bedside table lies a tray of breakfast. A servant must have brought it in earlier this morning... After eating a few bites, you dress in the clean robes provided and try to go for a morning walk, maybe to see Thor and express your condolences to him and his family.

You _would_ , but the guards outside your door won't let you leave. Not even one single step out of your room for the rest of the day and into the next. Sure, they allow the servants in to bring you food, but nothing else is permitted. _Figures._ You're trapped in here.

That is until someone eventually comes to collect you...

“What now?” you grumble. “I'm not hungry.”

“Good. Coming, mortal?” says a voice, hidden under a hooded cloak. Feminine fingers pull the hood down.

It's Amora.

_Ugh, do I have to?_

The sound of fists against flesh resonates from outside the door. Sif forces her way through the final line of defence and comes face to face with you.

“Time is fleeting,” she warns. “Let's go.”

Now Sif, you'll listen to.

The three of you march with purpose down the palace's halls, where echoes of orders and battle cries can be heard bouncing off the walls. At first, you think you're about to come in contact with more potential threats, but instead, you run into Thor and-

_Oh my god, Loki!_ _He's free!_

Working up a little run, you throw yourself at Loki for a hug, wrapping your arms around him tightly, actually _feeling_ him for the first time in years. The illusions were nothing compared to the real thing. After several seconds though, you relinquish your touch, backing away a little from him because what even were you two now, anyway? Were you together again? Were you just friends? The whole thing is still unclear.

Also, maybe in the back of your head, you threw yourself at him because in a sense, you were marking your territory since Amora was in the room. It takes everything in you not to look at the woman's reaction, so you stay focused on Loki. His hands are bound in heavy duty cuffs and chains. He catches you looking at them.

“See something you like?” You blush hard and turn away so everyone else can't see. His words still affect you. _Damn him._

Out of the corner of your eye, Sif pumps herself up, getting ready to stay behind to fight the oncoming guards.

“Okay, so what's the plan?” you ask, knowing for a fact you've said these words countless times before. Thor, the brains behind Loki's prison break, goes on to explain that you are all currently committing treason in following his footsteps. Malekith has Amora's sister, Lorelei, captive and desires the Aether. The Aether, _you_ , in this case, must be presented to the Dark Elf and have him remove the Aether out of you in exchange for Amora's sister. Thor manages to put this all very simply.

You can't help yourself when you turn back to address Loki, “S _ee_? Was that so hard?”

He doesn't provide an answer for you, probably because of his lingering guilt.

“It is time.” Thor directs Sif to stay behind and defend, while he, you, Loki, and Amora rush to an aircraft you assume belongs to the Dark Elves.

A hefty Volstagg shakes Thor's hand as a warrior does and stays behind like Sif had done previously. Thor ushers you onto the ship carefully, but not before hearing Volstagg uttering a threat directed at Loki. Inside the aircraft, Thor and Amora poke and prod at the ship controls trying to power it on. Obviously, it's as foreign to them as it is to you. Nothing seems to work.

“I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing,” Loki says.

“Try smashing it harder, Thor,” Amora suggests kindly. “Really use those muscles.”

“Well, whatever you two decide on doing, I suggest you do it faster.”

“Shut up, Loki,” Thor says.

_Such the antagonist._ You can really picture the brothers as kids now. Time is running out, so you try a shot in the dark and place your hand on top of the centre console. “How about...?”

Everything in the vessel shines blue on the holographic Elven monitors.

“Well done, mortal,” offers Amora, sounding rudely impressed.

“She has a _name,_ ” Loki says. “You would do well to use it.”

Amora looks offended. _Good_. Finally managing to get the damn thing powered up, your team's fearless captain flies it out through the huge hole at the end of the Throne Room.

“I think you missed a column,” Loki teases Thor.

“Shut up!”

“Look, why not let me take over? I am clearly the better pilot.”

“Is that right? Well, out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?”

“He's got you beat there, ba- Loki.” You almost call him _babe_ , but that doesn't feel right, seeing as you're in relationship limbo right now. The ship tips drastically. “Hey, who was the old man made of stone you just took the head off of?”

“His grandfather,” Loki says pointedly. You start to feel woozy, wondering if it's the sketchy piloting or the Aether at work. Most likely the latter because it's more of a weak feeling than a lack of sea legs. You waver for a second, your sight going blurry, then fall.

“Oh no. Is she dead?” wonders Amora sarcastically. Loki rushes to kneel beside you to see if you're alright.

“I'm fine,” you say faintly. “Don't worry about me.”

“Not possible. We will get the Aether out of you in no time, alright? Hey, look at me.” You meet his eyes and they're full of emerald concern and dare you say love? “There will come a point in this plan where I have to be... _rough_ with you. Please, _please_ know I will mean none of it.” His voice is soft and serious.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I need you to trust me,” he confides. “Now more than ever before.”

_Call me a fool, but I do._

All you can do is nod in response.

A series of shots knock the ship off balance. This seems to make Loki frustrated. He gets up and begins to shout at his brother's reckless ideas. _Oh, the irony._

“They are firing at us! Another _tremendous_ idea from the Mighty Thor! Let's steal the biggest, ugliest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that!” He's clearly taking his worry for you out on his brother, as he goes off on a sarcastic rant about how _brilliant_ Thor is and then-

Thor pushes Loki out of the ship! Amora recklessly jumps out after her ex.

You would have too if you had the strength...

“Fear not. I have you, my friend.” Thor picks you up in his arms and jumps out of the still moving vessel. He lands gracefully and perfectly onto a new yet smaller ship driven by Fandral. _Man, this plan is well executed..._

Except now the Asgardian ships are turning around and chasing after your team's new direction.

_Oh shit._

“You lied to me...” Loki says to Thor with surprise. “I'm impressed.” _Of course he would be._ Loki could totally find the brilliance of someone else's well-constructed lie. Thor instructs his brother to take the lot of you through his 'secret pathway.' Which, of all people, it was only natural Loki would know about secret pathways. The God of Mischief grips the steering lever and guides the racing ship toward the mountains.

_T_ _here's that wild Loki smile..._

More Asgardian ships take fire on you, so Thor cues Fandral to take care of business.

“Right,” the last of the Warriors Three agrees. “For Asgard!”

Amora cackles and rests a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Like the good old days, right boys?"

"Out-running ships? Striking up deals with evil beings?" you can't help but ask from the floor, still hanging onto consciousness while clutching your stomach.

The princes nod.

"Pretty much."

"Yup."

As you all grow closer to the mountain face, Thor shouts worriedly, “Loki!”

“If it were easy, everyone would do it.”

“Are you mad?”

“Possibly!”

“Actually, I can vouch for that,” you pipe up, bracing for impact. “And yes he is!”

“She's faking her suffering,” Amora accuses. That lights a fire in you. _The nerve of this wench._

“You know very well she is not faking,” Loki growls protectively.

“ _Fine_.”

Things appear to be tense between them, which is very unlike the moment when you caught them in the cell together, but you don't dwell on the observation long. You don't have the strength. The last thing you see is a very dark and daunting world and the last thing you hear Amora's voice say, “I think she might really be dead this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let me just say this - I’ve outlined the next two chapters and I think they might be my favourite ones yet! Eek, I’m so excited to write them!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this...

The sun here is eclipsing.

It's so dark, you almost believe you're still mentally out of it. So dark, you need to rest your eyes for a little while longer. The Aether continues to drain all your strength, but that doesn't mean your ears don't still work. You hear a voice, Loki's.

“If it were not necessary to exchange the Aether for Lorelei, what I could do by harnessing the power that flows through my darling's veins...”

“It would consume you, like it is her,” Thor warns, sounding irked.

“She is holding up far better than I had expected when she told me,” Loki continues.

“For now,” Amora scoffs.

“(Y/N) is strong in ways you will never know.” Loki's voice drips with poisonous tones.

“Enough, Amora,” says Thor, “Loki is right. She fought bravely in the battle of New York.”

“Alright, fine,” she concedes with a flip of her flowing blonde hair.

“Thank you, brother.”

“That does not mean I trust you, Loki. I wish I could trust you.”

Loki mutters something to himself that you can't quite hear. A moment later, he tries to wake you gently. “(Y/N)...” Your eyes flutter open, pretending you're only now waking. Off on the horizon, a monumental Dark Elf vessel floats down from the thick, grey clouds. It calls out to you...

“Malekith...”

You can sense it.

 

* * *

 

Team Aether, as you sort of want to call your group, hikes up the ridge of a steep and rocky hill, staying low to avoid any unwanted attention just yet.

Malekith and his freakish crew make the first move, heading out to an open space down below on the plateau. You recognize the creature beside him that had slain Frigga. _The bastard._ They appear to have a woman with them and you can tell from up here her hair is gorgeously red and is as ridiculously beautiful as Amora.

“Are we going or what?” asks Amora impatiently. “That right there is my sister and I would like to have her back so _I_ can deal with her myself!”

“Amora, I see you are still restless when it comes to stealth tactics,” Thor remarks. “But, yes, rest easy. Now is the time to advance.”

“You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed,” Loki mentions.

“Yes, possibly,” Thor agrees.

“But I'm sure that's nothing new, right?” you add, trying to joke. Thor gives you a worried tight-lipped smile.

“Ahem...” Loki gestures for his handcuffs to be removed. “You still don't trust me, brother?”

“Would _you_?” Thor says defensively. Trust is not a well-used feature among your team, seeing as you were a _rivalrous_ team. Thor doesn't trust Loki and seems to have some animosity towards Amora. And you don't trust Amora as far as you could throw her...

“No. I would not.” As quick as lightning, Loki stabs a hidden dagger into Thor's side and the God of Thunder tumbles down the hill as his traitor brother runs down after him.

_What the f-?!_

“ _No_!” Amora cries. “Loki, what have you done?”

Your legs carry you as fast as you're able, wobbling down the crumbling hill after the trio of totally insane Asgardians.

“You really think I cared about Frigga?” Loki snarls at his brother. “About you or the Enchantress sisters? Any of you?” He brutally kicks Thor in the head while and carries on with his rant. “All I ever wanted was you and Odin _dead at my feet_!” It feels like you're having flashbacks as his rage comes out front and centre. Thor calls for his hammer but Loki cuts off his hand with his blade.

“THOR!” Amora cries out.

“LOKI!” You do the same. Thor clutches his missing hand with a roar as Amora runs to shield him from further harm. You grab Loki's arm to stop him from another attack, but he twists you around so you're facing Malekith. Loki whispers in your ear, “I love you. Please trust me.”

_This wasn't real, then._ You knew it had to be a ruse, but something about his whole performance is so believable, you couldn't help but buy it.

“Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim and I bring you a gift!” Loki shoves you hard to the ground. You look up to find the half-burned face of the monstrous Dark Elf himself.

“What of this woman prisoner?” he asks.

“Keep her for all I care. Retrieve the Aether from this girl and I ask only one thing in return: A good seat from which to watch Asgard _burn._ ”  
“Wow, thanks, L. Nice to see you again, too.” The red-headed Lorelei pipes up from behind Malekith, bringing her pretty little head into view. “Leave me hanging like that? I see how it is.”

Malekith consults with his scary beast-friend that killed Frigga in a strange language, then directs his horrid attention to you. He raises a hand, and when you flinch, you start to float in the air, arms open wide, your Asgardian dress flowing in the winds that are picking up rapidly.

Something in you is lessening. You're feeling lighter, both physically and mentally. It's a miracle. You watch the dark red particle fluid pour out from your body. Once it's all out, _thank the gods,_ you fall to the pebbly ground.

“Loki, now!” Thor shouts. His hand magically grows back. _An illusion, of course!_ Mjolnir flies obediently to him and Loki runs to you, throwing himself over you as a human shield. Meanwhile, Thor and Amora use their combined powers to shoot at the vulnerable Aether still floating around in the air. There's an explosion of red, dust, and pieces of rock. _It's completely destroyed, right?_

Wrong.

The particles become even more of an unstoppable force, all coming together and propel themselves into Malekith! He looks a considerably darker now and evilly content with what has happened to him. The villain makes a gesture for his followers to regroup and leave, but Thor obviously has other plans for him.

However, Malekith's right-hand man detonates an otherworldly grenade directed at you to throw him off his attack. But Loki sees this and is first to shove you out of the way. It explodes into a black hole and starts to pull him in, and you think it's the end, this can't be the end! Luckily, Thor flies into him and saves him from peril just in time.

Now the brothers are _furious._

Amora battles with the lowly Elves holding Lorelei back, while Thor finally takes his anger out on the beast that killed his mother. A large group of Elves have Loki surrounded and you're still on the ground, but start feeling your natural energy returning. It's so refreshing to have that wretched power out of you.

Loki stabs the shit out of the Elves like he was born for this very task and sees in his periphery that Thor is in deep trouble with his own assailant. Loki rushes to stab the beast up through the back.

Vengeance truly was his. Until-

It takes hold of Loki and _stabs him in the heart!_

Clear as day, you see the blade pierce through him and that's when your heart seems to stop working. Loki's eyes are wide with shock, as are yours with dread. Thor yells, but yours is the one that rings out far louder than the god's. The beast discards Loki to the ground as he now has no use for him. Although Loki is not quite done with his adversary.

“See you in Hel, monster.”

He had stealthily strapped a bomb to the monster, which explodes and sucks it into a momentary black hole. It vanishes from this world.

Loki shudders on the ground. You run to him tripping, stumbling, and heaving heavy sobs. You can't breathe. You can't breathe.

“No. No. Loki, NO!” With both hands, you cup his face which is quickly turning grey-ish blue with death. “Please, _no_. It’s alright, Loki. You’re going to be okay.”

He takes your hand in his, looks deep into your eyes, and in a failing voice says, “I am okay.”

“Loki, why couldn't you just stay away?” you sob into his chest.

“I know. I'm sorry. I'm a fool. I'm a f-fool.”

“Stay with me, goddammit!” you yell.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry,” he keeps repeating.

“Shhhh, _don't_.” Peace is slowly fading onto his face. Thor slowly and quietly has approached the scene. He speaks up.

“I will tell Father what you did here today.”

“I didn't do it for him.” Loki looks to Thor and then to you. The light from his eyes leaves him the very moment he says these words. Thor hollers to the sky and Amora embraces him to keep him calm while Lorelei has a grasp on his arm, which she pets.

You cry into Loki's chest, refusing to let go. A storm is headed your way, but you don't care.

_Let it._

You don't know how much time passes, but eventually, though, Thor has to pull you off of Loki's lifeless body even with you screaming for him to let go of you. He carries you all the way back to the ship that brought you here.

“Listen to me carefully, (Y/N),” he tells you. “You must escort Lorelei back to Asgard. Amora and I will stop Malekith before he destroys the worlds.”

“But-”

“You must,” he insists. “Loki was right when he said you are strong in ways we will never know. Do this for Asgard and you will be rewarded.” You finally nod in agreement and realize you have helpful information for your friend.

“Thor. Find Jane. Jane Foster. If you find her you'll find Erik Selvig, and if anyone can stop something like this, it's him. It's _them_.”

Thor nods. He rests a hand on your shoulder for comfort, but you bring him in for a hug. You're pretty sure the Enchantress sisters make noises in the background. You part ways, ushering Lorelei to the ship for your journey back to the palace.

You're still in shock, which proves a quiet return. Quiet for you, anyway. Lorelei fills the silence with mindless chatter. You're still not mentally able to be present in the conversation. Although, you are able to register an eagle circling above. You didn't think anything could live in this world's environment. Maybe it's lost? Nevertheless, it follows you all the way home.

_Home?_


	28. Chapter 28

As far as you're concerned, your duty is done.

Lorelei has been brought safely to the palace of Asgard (and has taken her sister's fancy guest bedroom with glee). It's as if someone you both know _wasn't_ totally murdered in front of your eyes! This woman irks you just as much as her elder sister. You silently fume while in her presence, which hopefully won’t be for very much longer.

Undoubtedly though, you feel it to also be your duty to disclose to Odin the death of Loki (through a copious amount of tears). The old King must think you're so pathetic right now, but so what? Nothing matters, especially his opinion of you. Your words of the tale are clipped and are straight to the point, making the conversation quick so you don't have to torture yourself any longer. You don't stick around long enough to hear what he has to say, fearing it'll cut open your heart even more.

Running back to your chambers, your hand covers your mouth to stop the noises and sobs from falling out of your mouth. _Do not make eye contact with the guards_. Frankly, you're shocked they haven't arrested you since you were an accomplice to committing treason, but they aren't moving in on you, so you keep going. In your room, you throw yourself onto the bed face first and let it all out into one of the pillows.

It's funny, you hadn't thought you'd completely forgiven Loki for all he'd done in the past, but _gods,_ it’s not even a concern anymore. What you wouldn't give to have him here again with you.

Alive and well.

Through your muffled cries, the sound of large wings flapping comes from outside your open window. You look up to find an eagle now sitting on the window sill. Could it be the eagle that followed you from Svartalfheim? The animal cocks its head, then flies into the room, creating a big gust of wind.

"Stay back!" you yell, frightened. _Are eagles here deadly?_ _They certainly are huge._

The bird flies up and lands on your bed.

"Stay back you filthy creature!"

"I cannot say that is the first time someone has uttered this phrase to me," it says.

_It speaks? Wait... No..._

The foreign eagle transforms before your very eyes through the course of a glittering magic. An incredible whoosh of relief and joy leaves you upon seeing the miracle in front of you.

You jump on top of your miracle – Loki. You hold his face in your hands and kiss every single inch of it in case it disappears on you again.

"You were dead!"

Kiss. Kiss.

"I saw it with my own eyes!"

Kiss.

"How are you _here_?"

Loki smiles wide at your welcome and has to hold you back from attacking his face with kisses in order to answer your question.

"One might say it is the oldest trick in _my_ book. And yet... people still seem to fall for it. Every. Single. Time."

"I'm so happy." You hug him tightly. “You have no idea, Loki, oh my God.” You never want to let him go.

"I feared you had not quite forgiven me for, well, _everything,_ " he says, caressing your cheek.

"I wasn't sure, myself, really. Until now. Losing you...? Now I know it would be the end of me."

Loki lowers you both down so you're laying on your sides, face to face on the bed. You're holding his hands, afraid to lose him again. Then, a thought comes to mind, of which you voice.

"What about Amora?"

"What about her?" He sounds confused.

"You don't... You don't have feelings for her?"

Loki looks at you like you've completely lost your mind.

"Amora had never sparked an interest of mine, romantically speaking. We studied magic together in our younger years. We had a mutual love for the craft. Always looking to better ourselves. And, naturally, she was only ever with _me_ as a convenient way to get to _Thor_."

_What. A. Bitch._

"Throughout the course of my very long life, I can say with all honesty, which is a gift I only bestow to you, I have only ever had eyes for you, my darling."

"Keep going," you joke, loving all the nice things coming from his beautiful mouth.

“The love of my life,” Loki continues. "My Midgardian princess.” He pauses. "My _Mistress_."

"Oh God!" You turn away and hands cover your face in embarrassment and shame. "I thought I could successfully go the rest of my life without hearing that nickname again!" Loki laughs heartily, then hovers over you with only love in his eyes. Nothing wild or untamed.

Just love.

“Death really puts perspective on a person's life...” Loki says slowly, searching your eyes, “and I cannot imagine what my life would be without you in it... That is something I never want to learn.”

_Is he-?_

_He can’t be..._

“A-Are you _proposing_ to me?”

He gives a small laugh this time. “Yes, I believe I am.” Loki hops off the bed and positions you to sit facing him. He makes direct eye contact with you as he continues. “My lovely (Y/N). Will you do me the honour of being my bride, my wife, and partner in life?”

You could have sworn he was going to say partner in _crime_.

Loki kneels – something you know for a fact he wouldn’t do for anyone else. You let out the breath you had been holding in your throat.

“Loki, I can’t imagine my life without _you_ either. Of course, _of course_ I’ll marry you!”

Good gods, you think you’re going to cry! Loki gets up and kisses you joyfully, his lips grinning this massive smile against your own. Have you ever seen him this happy?

_Have_ I _ever been this happy?_

He holds your face so gently in his hands, his thumb rubbing your cheek lovingly. You smile and reignite a string of kisses between you until it’s clear you’re about to celebrate your devotion to each other in the best way possible.

Loki lowers you back until your head meets the plush pillow. He looks upon you like you’re the most beautiful creature these Nine Realms have ever seen and you think your heart is going to explode. You pull him down to meet your lips again. You need him. You need to feel his love.

Instantly, you start to shed your Asgardian dress, but Loki lends his magical assistance by waving a hand and making your clothes (and his) vanish into thin air. At first, you expect to feel the breeze from outside cool your skin, but that is not the case. No amount of cool air could turn down your rising body temperature. While one of his hands rests on your hip, the other snakes up your side. Loki’s touch is slow and considerate and everything your first time with him wasn’t. The way he handles you, hell, even _looks_ at you, makes you feel like a princess.

_Oh God._

You’re going to marry this man. You really were going to be a princess. Loki catches the look on your face and smiles, then places a kiss to your cheek.

“What are you thinking, darling?” he asks. You press your lips together in a quick smile.

“I’m thinking of how much I love you.”

If an exhale can sound happy, his most definitely was this. His thumb brushes the corner of your lips.

“Great minds think alike, or so they say.”

You throw your arms around his neck to bring him in closer for a deep kiss. You press yourself against him, the friction of your chests meeting kickstarts the pulsation between your legs. You exhale a shaky sigh.

“Loki… please…”

His hand wanders south to feel you. Upon his findings, you notice his eyes darken before your very own.

“Fear not, my love.”

And he’s right. He’s not dead and you’re not dying from a magical element. There really is nothing to fear. Not anymore. And certainly not when he gives you all of himself.

Loki goes on to love you with such attentiveness, a tenderness that honestly brings tears to well up in your eyes. One lonely, yet happy tear starts to fall down your cheek, but the god kisses it away. You don’t even need to explain the reason for it. He knows.

The way he is with you, the sounds he’s making, the way he feels inside of you – everything is heightened in the moment. It’s all so beautiful. It’s like nothing you’ve ever felt before in your life. A surging wave of love floods every inch of you and it becomes too hard to contain, so instead, it flies off your tongue in the form of words.

“I love you. I love you, _gods,_ l love you.”

“My heart. My love,” Loki replies. “My everything.”

Through the final throes of passion, through deep kisses, outcries and shudders of pleasure, you both reach a whole new level of your proven undying love of each other.

Loki crawls up next to you after experiencing one of the most magnificent moments of your life. You nuzzle your face into his neck, the most fulfilled smile on your lips. His arms pull you in closer to his body. Neither of you says anything for a little while as you bask in your happiness.

"What will you do now?" you ask eventually.

"Well, I was hoping for a round two..."

_The God of Mischief, he’ll always be._

"No," you giggle, "I mean now that everyone thinks you're, you know, dead? And you... not actually _being_ dead. What's the plan?"

Your gorgeous fiancé leans on his elbow and tilts his head on his shoulder, looking suspiciously like he has another one of his tricks up his sleeve.

"Can you keep a secret?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Things got happy again! Yaaaay! :P And this is the end of the Dark World chapters. We’re heading into fresh, new territory, baby!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry it’s taken me this long! Here we have a transitional chapter into the Ragnarok chapters :D

“Hey, Thor.”

“(Y/N),” the god greets you in the grand corridor as you approach the throne room. “How are you faring with... everything?”

It has only been a couple days since you had returned to Asgard with Lorelei and Thor had saved the world from Malekith, but this is your first time seeing Thor since you had parted.

“What? With the love of my life dying before my eyes? Yeah, I’ve been better...” You feel like a horrible person having to lie to Thor.  _But it’s for Loki’s well being!_ you tell yourself. _  
_

“I understand,” he says, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Just know I will be here for you.”

“Thank you, Thor, you don’t know how much that-”

“-Although, not in the literal sense, as I will not be _here_.”

“Oh!” You arch an eyebrow. “Where are you going, then?”

“As I have just explained to my father, I will be journeying throughout the Nine Realms to bring peace upon them. However, what I did not tell him is that while I am away, I will also conduct my own sort of _scavenger hunt_ , if you will.”

“That sounds… fun?” you offer, not entirely sure what he means by that. “How long will you be gone for?”

“Hard to say. Could be many months. _Years,_ even.”

“Then, I guess this is goodbye?”

“I suppose it is.” Thor goes in for a handshake, but you pull him in for a hug instead.

“Come here, you big lug!” He chuckles wholeheartedly at that. “Good luck, Thor.”

“Thank you, (Y/N). But what will you do? Would you like me to accompany you home to Midgard?”

“No! I mean, no thank you,” you say hurriedly. “Asgard feels more like my home now.” Thor appears proud at your statement.

“Well, please keep our home safe while I’m away.”

“Will do.”

Your future brother-in-law (though he has no idea of this fact) nods to you before walking off in the other direction. You turn and head to the throne room doors, smiling at the guards who open them at your advancement. After all, the “All-Father” has granted you the highest ranking in the palace. Next to him, that is…

The moment the doors close, you scurry excitedly up to the All-Father’s throne, where a man who bears the appearance of Odin relaxes all too comfortably in his golden seat, lying horizontally with his legs over one of the armrests. An Asgardian woman feeds the King by dangling a bunch of grapes above his mouth. The old man has a goofy satisfied grin on his face.

_He’s going to ruin everything he's worked for if he keeps up like this._

“Beat it,” you tell the woman, practically snatching the grapes from her hand. The face of Odin blinks up at you, now with a Cheshire Cat smile. Once you hear the woman has audibly exited the room, the man you stare down at transforms himself back into your love.

“Why, hello my darling. Have you come to feed me, instead?”

“You wish,” you scoff, trying to hold back a smile of your own.

“I do, in fact.” Loki sucks a grape from the bunch you hold in your hand.

“You need to be more careful, you know,” you warn him, “Everyone is going to think something’s up.” Your mischievous husband-to-be sits up and gazes at you with a twinkle in his eye.

“Yes, you do have a point, my dear,” he agrees, “But _oh_ , this is so much _fun_.”

“I know it is, Loki. Just don’t do anything completely insane and questionable, please?”

“Like what, might I ask?”

“I don’t know… Like have minstrels write songs about you or order a giant statue made of gold in your likeness or write a play about yourself-”

“-I like the sound of that one…”

“ _Hello_? Are you not hearing me?”

“I hear you and your voice is like music to my ears.” _Charming bastard._ You can’t help but full-on smile now. “I am a lucky man to have you looking out for my best interests.” Loki pulls you into his lap and your arms cling around his neck.

“And don’t you forget it.”

You kiss his lips. Then again. And again. Then with some tongue… You pull away for a moment and press your hand to his chest.

“So, um, where are you keeping _him_?” you ask. Truthfully, the question had been pestering you for a while now.

“You cannot seriously be thinking about my adoptive father while kissing me?” You shake your head and laugh a little. “Are you certain you want to know?” he asks. “You can still plead plausible deniability if anything unfortunate were to occur.”

“No, Loki. You’re my fiancé and we are in this together one hundred percent. Come what may.”

“Then come with your King,” he says, “I will show you.”

Donning the All-Father’s illusion once more, you walk side by side with Loki through the palace until you both come upon the end of the corridor, where stands a door that looks as if it hasn’t been open for thousands of years. Loki checks around shiftily to make sure no peering eyes happen to be watching you both before unlocking the door with a wave of his hand. It gives off an eerie creak as it opens, revealing a very delirious, elderly figure sitting up against a wall in the dim light.

“What’s he saying?” you wonder, noticing Odin’s incomprehensible mutters.

“I have given up trying to decipher it, myself. Nonsense, surely,” he waves it off.

“What will we do with him?”

“For one thing, he cannot stay in Asgard much longer for fear of someone stumbling upon him. But I have not yet found a suitable relocation…”

“I might know a place,” you suggest.

“Really?” He sounds surprised at your quick thinking. “Where?”

“It’s an old folks’ home in New York. ‘Fit for a King’ is their slogan, though their name says otherwise.”

Loki turns to you, intrigued to hear more.

“Shady Acres Care Home.”

“Ehehehe, oh my dear, you are wonderfully bad _._ ” Loki twirls you in place which makes you giggle. He then closes the door, leaving Odin alone to his bewitched daze in the dark. Loki tilts your chin up and kisses your lips sweetly, then says, “What do you say to a little-”

But his thought is interrupted by the sound of womanly snickers heading your way. Loki is quick to transform himself at the disturbance, his eagle form now flapping its wings to sit on the corridor’s open-window ledge.

“You’re still here?” Lorelei says to you, rounding the corner. “I would have assumed you’d gone back to wherever it is you came from.”

_Lady, I gave up my safety to free you from that damn Elf. You better watch yourself._

“Uh, yeah? I’m not going anywhere, believe me,” you say rebelliously. The sisters draw nearer to you, which makes you nervous at how close they’re getting to potentially finding Odin behind this door.

Amora sneers. “You don’t belong here. Even more so now that Loki’s dead. He only kept you around as a plaything, didn’t you know?”

The eagle caws angrily from the ledge.

“I’d watch how you speak to me right now.”

“Why? You’re out of your element, sweet pea. Even the All-Father hates you!” Amora continues to taunt you. “My sister and I are going to run this place, so you best know yours.”

“Oh really?” You shift into a defiant stance and meet eyes with the bird. “Because I have this funny feeling that if _Odin_ were to hear about this, he would have you banished from Asgard in a second.”

Amora and Lorelei laugh airily at that while the eagle flies away.

“You should have gone back to that wretched _Midgard_ while you had the chance. Or do they not want you there either?”

You feel so incredibly powerful when you finally see the palace guards show up from behind these dastardly ladies. One of the men clears his throat.

“The All-Father demands the presence of the Enchantress sisters.” The women share an unsure glance.

“Have fun with that,” you say.

_It feels good to be on top._


End file.
